


A Brother's Blues

by Wolf_n_Bones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Depression, Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Explicit Language, Knifeplay, Leather Kink, Multi, Multiverse, Oral Sex, Petplay, Rough Sex, Selfcare, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Soul Sex, Sounding, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, hunt kink, rapeplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 55,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_n_Bones/pseuds/Wolf_n_Bones
Summary: Papy has dissappointed Blue one too many times. The little skeleton decides to leave, not only to clear his mind but to test Papy aswell. Does his brother love him? Or doesn't he even notice Blue is gone? Blue finds help in the most unlikely places and from the unlikeliest people.





	1. The Wolf's Den

**Author's Note:**

> Smut will be sectioned and given warnings so it's easier to skip parts that are potentially triggering.

The house was dark when Blue came home from his late night shift. A disappointed sigh escaped him as he pushed the door open. He was greeted by an empty and cold house... Disappointment crushed his chest walking in. He wasn't home... Papy wasn't home... He had promised to be homeso when Blue finished his shift they could spend some time together but... He had broken his promise again. Upset Bue went upstairs to his room, kneeling down he reached under his bed and pulled out a small bag. Papyrus didn't know Blue had this bag under his bed. Not that it mattered if he did... The content of the bag wasn't much. Just some toiletries, pj's and a small bag of gold. The usual stuff Blue would take going to Alphys for training. This time however, he WASN'T going to Alphys. The little skeleton slung the bag over his shoulder and stood. He looked around one last time before heading down and out of the door. Locking and closing the door behind him Blue dropped his keys in his mailbox. The poor thing would probably be buried under the mail but Blue couldn't find it in him to care. With a brisk pace he walked into the woods.   
He searched around, knowing very well the tear needed to be around here. After a while he caught a glimpse of it in the corner of his socket. The familiar red and black was on the other side. A little place called 'UnderFell'... Blue had been there a few times. The monsters weren't the friendliest but they left him alone most of the time. He stepped into the verse without a second thought. The weather was colder here, making Blue shiver and cursing himself for not taking his coat with him. He started walking, making sure to stay out of sight. He was sticking out like a sore thumb and really didn't want to be jumped. The lights of the other Snowdin came into view, making Blue set a faster pace looking for the one place he really didn't want to go in but where the person he was looking for would be at... Grillby's.   
Blue hated this place. The smoke, alcohol and dust smelled horrible to him. Not to mention it was filled with unsavory characters... He winced a little on the inside. Why did they have to work here of all places? He put on his brave face and opened the door. As soon as he did all eyes were on him but he strode over to the bar skull held high. Behind the counter stood the person he was looking for, cleaning glasses and glancing down at him. This is his friend Wolf, a human he had encountered many times and eventually befriended. Cocking their masked face to the side they stared at him for a while before speaking in a calm, cool voice: 'What can I serve you tonight?' Blue took a gulp, inhaling as he replied.

'I'm here to pay my tab.' The patrons grinned and snorted, chuckling as the masked bartender put the glass down. 

'Very well, cash or service?' There was a low growl in their voice, making Blue squirm abit. He took a moment... A moment too long, the loud noise of their hand slamming on the counter shook him out of his thoughts. 

'S-service!' He blurted, looking at the human in wolf mask. They nodded and motioned to the back room with their head. Blue stepped to the door, followed by the bartender themselves. He heard the door close behind them and a hand gently gripping his shoulder. 'Wolf...' He whispered. 'Can I stay with you?' Blue asked turning to the person behind him. They were silent for a moment before sighing. 

'I see...' They murmured. 'Very well, little rabbit~ But you know it will cost you.' Blue nodded, fully prepared to take whatever price they asked. 'Stay here, I'll take you home after my shift.' They patted his skull, Blue let out a small sigh. 'Want a milkshake?' Wolf asked. The small skeleton nodded absentmindedly. He had to wait for several hours for Wolf to finish their shift so a drink was welcome. The Underfeller nodded and went back to tend to the bar. Blue could hear the noisey patrons. They were trying to pry juicey info out of his friend but they were as short as ever. He didn't understand how they could have such glee in others suffering... Even if it was a kill or be killed world... It took a growl and threat from Wolf to quiet them down. The bar going back to it's original noisey self. Not much later he was sipping on a milkshake. The sweetness taking a little bitterness away from the situation. Blue curled up in a corner and at some point fell asleep. He woke up in the arms of his masked friend, carefully wrapped up in the parka they usually wore out in the cold. 'Awake?' They chuckled. 'You must have had a pretty rough day to just fall asleep like that~' A bitter laugh escaped the little skeleton.

'If by rough you mean nothing happened then yes, I had a rough day...' He responded. They were back in the woods, the crunching of snow making way to sticks and dirt. Wolf's house coming into view around the bend of trees. 'I mean... What would ever happen in Snowdin forest?...' Blue rested his skull against their shoulder with a sigh. He felt the rumble in their chest as they chuckled.

'I can think of a few things~' They purred. A blue shade colored the skeleton's cheekbones. 

'You promised not to bring that up again!' He squeaked embarrassed making the Underfeller laugh. 'Th-that was a one time thing!' Wolf snorted.

'One time~?' They teased. 'Aren't we on three now~?' The human could feel Blue's skull heat up.

'Sh-shut up!' He yelled indignant, cheeks a lovely dark blue. With a chuckle Wolf opened the door to their home and stepped into the warmth. Blue yelped as he was tossed on the sofa. Dissappearing in the softness of the cushions and mount of pillows. 'Really? Was that really neccesary?' He asked wiggling himself out of the pile. He looked up to see Wolf close the door. They take of their mask and turn to Blue. He sat up on the couch, watching them make their way back to him and sit next to him. Those dark chocolate eyes looked at him with concern, the usual sharpness had melted... For the moment....

'Tell me what happened?' The soft question brought tears to Blue's sockets. He was shaking, the disappointment and hurt hitting him now like a ton of bricks. 

'He broke his promise.' He choked out angry. 'He fucking broke his promise AGAIN!' Blue growled. 'All I wanted was to spend an evening with him, ONE EVENING! Is that too much to ask?' Tears rolled down his cheeks now, teeth gritting. Wolf took his hand and gently squeezed, Blue released a shaky sob. 'Am I not even worth one evening to him anymore? Does he even still love me?' He continued. Seeing the distraught on their friend's face angered Wolf but they had to stay calm for Blue's sake. 'I don't want to go home... I don't want to go back to that cold place... I don't want to be alone all the time...' Blue sobbed. Taking a deep breath the human gently pulled him into a hug which Blue gladly took. Burying his face in their neck.

'Stay here for as long as you need.' Wolf spoke. 'I have plenty of space and plenty of chores~' They chuckled. A half-hearted chuckle escaped Blue, resting in their embrace. It felt good to be in someone's arms. The warmth and safety he felt had been one he hadn't had in weeks. 

'Thanks...' Blue murmured, nuzzling slightly into the warmth of Wolf's body. They let him for a while, just rubbing his back to let him calm down. They shifted after awhile.

'I should take a shower, I reek of the bar.' They stated disgusted. Blue nodded sitting up so they could stand, glancing at them as they made their way to the stairs. 'Make yourself at home, so get comfortable and pick out a movie. I'll be back soon.' A small smile found itself on Blue's face as he did just that. Getting out of his clothes and into his pj's, a bunny onesie ironically. He flipped through the movie collection and picked one out and put it on. He was five minutes into the movie when the front door opened.

'Hey Wolf are you h...' Blue looked up to see Red standing in the door opening. The other skeleton looked at Blue surprised but soon a grin spread across his face. 'Well, well~ looks like the Wolf caught a little buwnywabbit~' He chuckled stepping into the home and closing the door. Blue, too tired to deal with Red's assholery just brought his knees to his chest and sighed. 

'Leave me alone, Red. I'm not in the mood...' Seeing the reaction he was given made Red pause and frown for a moment. Blue just watched the movie until he felt the couch dip. He turned to face Red only to see his sockets a few inches from his own. He squeaked in surprise. 'R-Red! Bit personal space here?!' The Underfeller didn't move.

'He's been a dick to you again, hasn't he?' Red growled. Blue was taken aback, giving Red the confirmation he needed. 'Guess I should cheer you up huh?' He grinned and before Blue could say anything their teeth clacked together. Red's tongue snaked it's way into Blue's parted mouth prying a soft moan out of him. He shivered feeling Red's rough hands on his bones. Stars... It had been months since another had touched him... Another shiver ran down his spine feeling Red zip open his onesie, a claw lightly scrapping down Blue's sternum as he did. The little skeleton squirmed under Red, not being able to break free from the hungry kiss. Another soft moan escaped Blue, feeling Red roughly pull the upper part down and trapping Blue's arms. He couldn't help it. His magic sparked, creating two soft breasts on his chest and a heat between his femurs. 

'Red... Please...' Blue breathed a plea, finally breaking from the kiss. 'Ah!' He jolted at Red taking a boob and giving it a light squeeze. He was still grinning from ear to ear if he had any. 

'Don't worry~ I'll make you feel reeeaalll good~' Red chuckled and bend back down to kiss Blue. -SMACK- 'ARGH?!' Red cried jolting up and hands going for his ass. 'WHAT THE HELL?!' He growled angrily, turning around. Blue took the oppertunity to scurry backwards and into the corner, covering his chest with his now freed arms. Behind Red stood a not so amused Wolf, crop in hand. Water still dripping from their wet form. Red's expression changed to nervous. 'Eehh... I-I can explain?' He tried. Before he could the human had already tipped him back forward and smacked his ass again. Red let out a strangled cry, trying to get up but not before another smack. He groaned. 'Okay, okay, I get it! I get it! Don't touch the muffin! Sheez...' He mumbled disgruntled. Wolf nodded.

'Not until he agrees.' They spoke, Red grunted and leaned back into the couch. 'So what brings you here, sweetheart?' They asked handing Red a bottle of mustard, he took it but not with much enthousiasm. 

'Paps.' He reacted taking a swig. A tired sigh escaped Wolf, rubbing their temples.

'I suppose you want to wait out that storm here?' Red grinned and nodded. 'Very well, be a good boy and I'll give you a treat.' They responded before going into the kitchen. Meanwhile Blue had covered himself back up, skull still bright blue. They sat there in silence for a while, just watching the movie. The soft clattering of Wolf in the background. It was Blue that spoke first.

'Red...' He began softly. Red looked at him from the corner of his socket. 'I'm sorry.. I just don't feel like it...' Blue rubbed his arm, looking down. Red stared at him for a while then sighed.

'It's fine,' He answered. 'I'm shit at that caring crap and that's the only comfort I know so I thought I'd give it a shot.' He huffed taking another swig. A small smile appeared on Blue's face.

'Thank you.' He smiled. 'For trying.' Red looked at Blue surprised as the blue skeleton leaned against him. Red gently wrapped his arm around Blue's shoulders.

'It's okay, I know your brother is an asshole.' He muttered taking another swig of his bottle. Blue hummed, curling his phalanges in Red's jacket, playing with the hem. The silence returned, Wolf joined them on the sofa after they had made them some snacks. They watched the movie in comfort of each other, Blue being exhausted drifted off. He barely noticed being picked up and carried to bed. He snuggled up to the warm body laying next to him, letting out a content sigh. He was too tired to think about his brother so let the darkness lull him to dream land...


	2. Strings attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Visitors are friendly... Right?... Right?

Blue woke up wedged between the human and Red. The other skeleton slightly snoring in his neck as he spooned Blue. He blushed feeling the other's pelvis pressed against his own. He buried his face back in Wolf's chest, feeling it rumble by the chuckle. 'Goodmorning, sleep well?' They asked. Rays of sunshine were peeking through the slits between the heavy curtains. Red mumbled something, snuggling closer to Blue. The small skeleton tensed, feeling magic press against his tailbone. The human felt him tense up and glanced at Red who had pressed himself as close to Blue as he could. They chuckled. 'He's eh... Having a morning problem, isn't he?' Blue hid his blushing face, getting another chuckle out of Wolf. Groggily the red skeleton woke up, sitting up with a 'whazit happenin'?' He was cute being only half awake. 'I'm going to get breakfast started.' The human mused getting out of the bed. 'I'll see you when you're done.' They grinned leaving the room. The two skeletons sat in bed for a moment. Then Red noticed his morning issue. He chuckled and looked at Blue.

'Wanna help~?' He purred grinning and wiggling his eyebones. Blue stared at him for a moment contemplating. He let out a small sigh and looked down, rubbing his skull.   
'Sorry... I think I'm going to take a shower... Didn't have the chance yesterday.' Red shrugged and muttered a 'suit it yourself' before getting comfortable and touching himself. Blue blushed, glancing at him. 'You... You're not going to force me to help?' The other stopped and looked at him. His lights wide and bonebrows raised.  
'Nah, consent is a big thing here, you know?' He replied. A malicious grin tugged at the corners of his sharp teeth. 'Bbbuuutttt had you been in UnderFell then, yeh. Totally.' The tone and manner in which Red spoke made Blue believe he would. He nodded and silently took his leave to the bathroom.  
The space had a seperate shower and bath against the backwall. A toilet on the left next to the sink and a few cubbies on the right. Staked on those cubbies were towels and soap. Blue often wondered why Wolf had such an odd thing in their bathroom, but now it made sense seeing Red's few items stuffed in one. The small skeleton left his stuff in one of the free cubbies and hopped into the shower. The warm water and steam felt good against his bones. The smell of home washing away with the water. Blue leaned against the cold tiles. Was he doing the right thing by just leaving? He wondered. He could have gone to Alphys but... She would probably tell him what she always does... Give him time, he'll come back I'm sure. Papy always did but it never lasted more than a month before he went wandering again. Blue shook his head. No. He should feel what it's like to come home to an empty house. Still there was a little guilt gnawing at Blue's chest. He was sure it would be Alphys who would discover his disappearance first... Even if Blue was off for a week the next shift he wouldn't turn up for would raise alarm bells in her mind. Sending her hurling to find him. He let out a bitter laugh. His friend was closer to him than his own fucking brother... How pathetic was that? Atleast Alphys cared... The little skeleton sighed, finishing up in the bathroom and getting dressed. The smell of eggs, bacon and toast lured him to the kitchen. Red had already taken a seat at the table, noticing Blue he grinned and patted the chair next to him. The eggs were still slightly sizzling when Wolf placed the plates in front of the skeletons. Red eying the breakfast hungrily. 

'Thanks for the breakfast.' He spoke digging in. Wolf poured a glass of milk.

'No problem, Red.' They answered handing the glass to Blue. He took a sip of the cold liquid, keeping silent as the other two shared their plans for the day. 'I have another shift tonight.' Wolf told them. 'Feel free to do whatever you want here. Just keep the place clean and undamaged.' Red let out a disgruntled sigh. 

'As much as I like to stay and do whatever... Boss will have my ass if I don't show up for shift duty today. Especially after last night.' He grumbled. 'So I'll probably go a little before you do. Don't want him to get... Suspicious heh heh heh~' The grin on his face curled up like the Cheshire Cat. The human snorted.

'Little too late for that.' They responded. 'Not that I mind the little games we've come to play when we cross each other's path~' Red laughed, eye light trained on them.   
'I'm sure you don't.' He winked getting up. 'Welp, I'll be off. See how bad his mood is today.' He gave a cheeky grin and a wave before teleporting back to UnderFell. That left Blue alone with Wolf. They sat at the table eating their breakfast in silence.

'So... What do you want me to do?' Blue quietly asked. 'I'm not sure how long it'll take Papy to figure out I'm gone so I should at least help around the house... Right?' He looked up at the human who nodded.

'I'll give you a list of things that need to be done.' They answered. 'But Blue, you're here for yourself aswell.' They added softly. 'You're not confined to this house. If you wish, you may explore this verse aswell.' Blue blinked. 'Just don't leave it on your own.' Wolf told him with a stern face. The little skeleton nodded. 'Good. Oh, and don't be surprised if any other skeletons visit.' Blue cocked his skull with a frown. 'Red isn't the only one with a key to this verse... And the others aren't as... nice as him.' A little fear blossomed in Blue's chest. Others? Who were they talking about? And if Red was the nice compared to them then... Blue shuddered. Wolf chuckled watching the little skeleton. Leaving him to his thoughts for a little while, only shaking him back to reality when they handed him a list. 'Here,' They held the paper in front of Blue's face. He slowly reached to take it. 'I'm going to head off for work. You'll find cleaning supplies in the closet and baskets in the pantry.' The little skeleton softly smiled.

'Thanks... I'll get the chores done before you get home.' The human kissed the top of his skull before grabbing the mask and heading out. The chores weren't anything out of the ordinary. Dusting, dishes, laundry among other things. 'Picking apples?' Blue questioned to himself. 'Huh, guess I'm going out~' He smiled, it was a good excuse to look around the verse Wolf lived in. It wasn't UnderFell, that was for sure... None of the Undergrounds had this much light so... Blue figured they were on the surface in this one. He took a basket out of the pantry, put on a cute poncho and left the house.   
He was greeted by a field of grass and flowers, softly swaying in a warm breeze. The sun was something he had only seen in books. Blue never would have guessed it would be warm. He took a deep breath, the scent of flowers and trees filling his nasal cavity. The leaves rustled in the wind and birds chirped in the branches of trees. It was peaceful. There was excitement in Blue's bones as he set off to the orchard Wolf mentioned to get the apples from. Everything looked so different from the Underground... It was so open... So... free... Blue was hit by the realisation his world was small and quite frankly; cramped. He rubbed his arm feeling guilty he was getting to enjoy this freedom while the others were still trapped. 'I'd just have to find a way to free them then...' Blue muttered to himself determined. He walked, past a few streams and a small lake. Animals roamed the field and forest. The little skeleton enjoyed the peaceful enviroment and... It wasn't long before he reached the orchard. Rows of big, strong appletrees greeted him with their lush, delicious apples. Blue's lights sparkled looking at the purplish red fruit, mouth watering as he took one and bit into it. It tasted sweet and sour, perfect for an apple pie. He picked as many as he could, filling his basket with the fruit and heading back.   
It was noon now. The little skeleton's stomach growled, time for lunch Blue decided. But before he could take another step threads wrapped around him and pulled him upsidedown. Blue yelped, dropping the basket and struggling to get free. His soul bounding against his ribcage.

'Well, well~ Look who I caught~' A glitchy voice mused. 'What are you doing here, Blueberry?' Error inquired confused. There was something like worry mixed in his voice. Blue calmed down a little, realising it was Error's threads. He gave him a sullen expression. 

'Well... I.. I wanted to visit you but... I thought... You know, you'd be busy doing your thing?' The glitching skeleton looked him over before setting him down. 'So I figured I'd ask Wolf if I could stay for a bit...' The threads released him, going for the basket and apples to pick them off the floor. 

'I see...' Was all Error responded with. Putting the apples back in the basket and on the table. 'You know you can drop by anytime you want, right?' He frowned. 'I know the Void is just a white ol' space, but you're welcome none the less.' Error eyed Blue. '.... Why did you leave your universe? Something happened?' There were tears welling up in Blue's sockets as he nodded, biting his lower lip to keep it in. Error sighed. 'You know the human is as cutthroat as we are, don't you?' He raised an eyebone, crossing his arms. Blue let out a bitter laugh, wiping his tears.

'Yet one of the few that actually ask me about how I really feel. That actually feels like.. A friend...' Blue laughed bitterly. 'Even you sound more concerned about me than anyone in my own world...' Error was slightly taken aback by that statement. He kept quiet, observing the little skeleton. So many things had been thrown at him, not only by Error himself but by the others aswell. Yet Blue had smiled through most of those.... Seeing him like this was rather upsetting. Even for the Destroyer of AU's. 'Why are you here, Error?' Blue asked quietly. 'I doubt you were looking for me...' The glitching skeleton grinned.

'Nope~' He answered, shrugging. 'I'm here for barbeque night.' Looking at the other's confused face he elaborated. 'One time a month we get together here to just wind down from our responsiblities~ Me from harressing Ink and destroying AU's, Dust and Killer from murdering everything and everyone, Horror... Well Horror is here for the food.' The fear that gripped Blue's chest earlier was back. Error could see it on his face. A grin as wide as his face spread on his skull. 'Oh, and Nightmare... Nightmare likes to plot his next move~' Breath got caught in Blue's throat. All the 'bad' Sanses were coming over to visit?? He shuddered slightly. So he truly was inside a Wolf's den... Suddenly Error laughed. Blue looked at him, worry still on his face. 'Bbbuuuttt since we're here on THEIR TERMS we can't really harm you. Since you're a guest. This place has rules, you know?' Error shrugged. 

'Consent is a big thing is what Red said...' Blue whispered. He looked up at the other. '... Are you going to try destroy this place too?' Error rubbed his chin.

'... No... I can't really call it a glitch as it isn't a different version of the Underground or simular.' He shrugged again grinning. 'This place is something of it's own.' He takes an apple and eats it. 'It has its perks, not a cold as the Void and much more comfortable~ So I decided not to.' Blue watched him eat the apple and take another.

'Ah... So...' He smiled a little. 'Since you're here, want to help me bake a pie?' He asked, a little more cheerful then he was. Error stared at him for a moment before snorting.

'Sure heh~' There was a small genuine smile on Blue's face walking to the kitchen with Error. For the first time in weeks Blue was feeling happy. He was actually having fun baking pie with Error. The glitchy skeleton talked about the worlds he visited... Both the good and the bad... How he tangled with Ink time and time again on his journeys... How wondeful the stars are in OuterTale... 'You can see them here too, heh~' He grinned. Blue blinked.

'Huh?' He blurted confused. 

'The stars.' Error smirked. 'You can see stars here too.' He waited for that info to settle. Blue's sockets slowly widened, lights turning to those stars Error was used to seeing.

'Really?' There was hope in Blue's voice. 'Can we really see stars in this verse??' Error nodded. An excited laugh came from Blue, jumping up and down excited and clapping his hands in glee. 'I want to see them!' A glitchy chuckle escaped Error.

'You'll have to wait for another 2 hours. It's barely dusk.' He checked on the pie baking in the oven. 'Dust and Killer should be here soon. Not sure if they're dragging Horror with them.' The smaller skeleton next to him tensed at the mention. He was fidgeting with his gloves.

'Should... Should I just... Go up stairs to the bed room?' Blue asked unsure on what to do. There was silence for a minute.

'Not unless you're inviting them to do things to you...' Error responded eventually. 'I think... It's best you just stay close... They might back off if you stay around me.' At those words a small blush dusted Blue's cheeks. A soft smile on his teeth.

'... Thank you...' He muttered. 'I.. I appreciate it...' He felt strangely comforted by Error's words.

'Don't thank me yet.' The skeleton reacted pulling the baked pie out of the oven and setting it on the counter to rest. 'Those two can still try anything.' He wasn't going to sugarcoat it. There was no point and even if he did it would hurt Blue even more.

'I know...' Said skeleton whispered. 'Still... I appreciate the sentiment...' Just then the front door opened, laughter could be heard coming from the living room. In walked Dust, closely followed by Killer. A screwered grin made it's way on his face. His glowing eye glanced over Blue's body.

'Look, Killer~' Dust nearly purred. 'We've been left a gift~' Killer chuckled darkly taking a step into Blue's direction. The little skeleton could feel his soul thumping in his chest. This wasn't the time to be afraid.

'I'm a guest.' Blue stated, trying to keep his voice steady. 'I... I asked Wolf if I could stay for a while...' He looked up only to find both inches from his face, making Blue jump back in reflex. He hit his spine against the kitchen counter making him gasp in pain.

'A guest huh? Well shit...' Dust murmured breathing against Blue's cervicals. 'And here I thought we could hunt a little~' He ran his warm, wet tongue over Blue's cheek. Earning himself a very soft squeak and bright blushing skeleton before he and Killer were hoisted up to the ceiling by Error's threads. The glithy skeleton looked rather annoyed. 

'You gonna fuck around or help slicing these vegetables?' He motioned to the pile on the counter Blue had put down moments ago. The murder bros glared at Error who simply grinned. 'Or are your skills not sharp enough to slice some poor, defenseless veggies~?' That made them forget all about Blue.

'Tsk! I'll show you, you glitchy asshole! I'll show you sharp!' Killer growled as Error let them down. A silent, shaky breath escaped Blue. He watching Dust and Killer make short work of the vegetables tossed to them by Error. To calm his nerves Blue retreated back to the living room for a bit. Setting the table with lightly shaking hands. While he was slightly bend over the table he could feel a presence behind him. Before he could even utter a sound thick, black, gooey tentacles tightly wrapped around his mouth, arms and legs.

'Hello, little Star Sans~' Nightmare purred against Blue's skull, following up with a dark chuckle. Blue stiffened in fear at his voice.


	3. Nightmare visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated. Who knew bad dreams could be so pleasurable too?

\------------(Tentacles, frotting, non-con, semi-public, bend over table)

  
Nightmare's hot breath ghosted over Blue's cervicals, making him shiver. The little skeleton was caught in the other's tentacles and unable to do anything. A soft whimper was all Blue was able to manage in his position. 'What's the likes of you doing in a place like this?' The black skeleton didn't ask, he demanded. His tentacles wrapping tighter around Blue's body. Blue would have gasped had it not been for Nightmare's tentacle wrapped around his mouth. The other was so close to him... He could feel the cool goop steep through his clothes and slick down his bones. Another shiver and soft whimper. Their position didn't help much either... Being bend over the table like this.... If Blue would struggle his tailbone would surely rub against Nightmare's pubis... 'Well?' Said skeleton growled. Blue jolted, his tailbone hitting the other's pubis. Blue tensed, feeling Nightmare smirk and chuckle. 'Oohh~?' He purred, tentacles slithering up into Blue's shorts. The captive skeleton wiggled, only making the situation worse. Nightmare pinned him against the table, tentacles rubbing the sensative bone. A soft, strangled mewl his reward aswell as magic forming ecto flesh. 'I never thought you were the naughty type~' The goopy skeleton mused against Blue's skull, grinding up to him. Tip of his tentacle flicking the small nub near Blue's entrance. The weeks of not being touched worked against Blue. The arousal that gnawed at the pit of his pelvis getting harder to ignore. A few tears welled up in his sockets, mind getting foggy. But just as the tentacle meant to slip in the door opened.

'What are you doing?' Blue looked up to see Black standing in the door opening. A look of disgust crossed his skull. Nightmare chuckled, slipping the tentacle in slowly. Blue arched reflexively feeling the tentacle wiggle inside him.

'Playing nice~' Nightmare grinned. He eyed the other in the door opening. Black crossed his arms, tapping his boot on the floor. 'Afterall, we've been left a toy~' A dark chuckle rumbled from his chest. Blue whimpered, confused on whether or not he was enjoying this.

  
\------------

  
'Tsk! He's not wearing a collar, you dolt.' Black snapped. 'leave him. Or risk your tentacles like last time.' Nightmare scowled at Black who simply made his way to the kitchen. His heels clicking on the floor. With a grunt the goopy skeleton released his captive. Blue stumbled, catching himself on the table. He panted, lightheaded from lust. He looked over his shoulder to see Nightmare disappear into the kitchen aswell.  
Blue took a few deep breaths and straightened himself out. There was banter coming from the kitchen. Sounded like a normal group of friends coming together... Then there was a loud bang, reminding him these skeletons were not 'friends'. He finished setting up the table, nine placements in total. Four on one side and three on the other with the last two at the head and end.

'Why do I have to get him?!' Error's glitchy voice shouted from the kitchen. Blue looked up, peering around the corner to look inside the kitchen.

'Because we did it last time.' Killer grinned. Error groaned frustrated.

'FINE!' He exasperated. He tore open a portal, send his threads through and pulled out a rather confused looking Horror. He was clutching a bloodied hatchet, blinked a few times before realizing who he was looking at. A crocked grin stretched on his skull.

'Barbeque night?' He asked excitedly. A giddy chuckle following. Error dropped him to his feet. Horror's red eye landed on Blue. The grin widened, the hatchet pointed at the little skeleton. 'Are we going to toss him on??' The group turned to look at Blue. He glanced at them but before he could say anything Horror perked up, sniffing the air. 'I smell blood~' He purred.

'Really, Wolf. That was the dumbest idea ever.' They could hear Red say, followed by a grunt.

'Rather my hand then your socket.' The human responded. They stepped into the kitchen, frowning at the staring crowd. '... What?' They asked. Horror took a step towards them salavating.

'Human, did you get hurt?' Black questioned curt. He gave them a searching yet annoyed look. Wolf pulled up their lip.

'Yeh some asshole ran a knife through my hand.' They responded holding it up. A rather nasty stab wound ran all the way through. The group whistled, some impressed, others disgusted. Horror grabbed their wrist, looking at the wound. 'Now I have a hole in it.' Black sighed annoyed and mumbled about getting the first aid kit. Horror licked the wound going for a bite. Wolf stared at him blankly as he pulled away in time from the hidden blade. Horror grinned at them cheekily. They grinned back at him. 'Why don't you pick out the meat for the barbeque?' Horror lit up, nodding eagerly as he let go of the human and made his way to where the meat was stored. Black tossed the first aid kit on the table.

'Sit.' He commanded pointing at the chair in front of him. Wolf did as they were told.  
Blue turned to Red, who was shaking his head.

'What... happened?' He asked quietly, concern evident on his little face. Red glanced at him then looked away. He heaved a heavy sigh, rubbing his skull.  
'... Some new folks from the Capitol came down... I didn't pay attention and... Bam! Wolf's hand and a dagger point half an inch from my socket...' The Underfeller mumbled. '... I dusted them bastards.' He patted his clothes. A small cloud of dust coming off from it. He looked back at Blue and grinned. 'So I see you managed to not get dusted~ That's good.' The smaller skeleton nodded.

'Yeh... Red?' He carefully started. The other hummed raising an eyebrow. Blue fidgetted trying to find the words. ' Has Wolf... Have you ever... Well...' He blushed, looking at the other. ' H-had a.. Toy? ... With a collar?' Red stared at him for a moment trying to figure out what he ment before it clicked. That malicious grin returned on his skull. Blue gulped, that was enough answer for him. He jolted feeling the other put an arm around his shoulder.

'Let me put it this way~' Red grinned. 'Those who aren't invited here are free game.' He chuckled. 'With exceptions being the Classics. If they're not interfering.' He winked at Blue. 'You're in the clear. So... Relax. For as far as you can.' He chuckled. The little skeleton nodded, absentmindedly watching how everyone interacted with each other. It was strange... Few of the most dangerous skeletons were together in a room yet beside the threats none had raised a weapon against each other or the human... Horror was happily helping grill the meat holding a conversation with Wolf. Dust and Killer were making a game out of slicing vegetables. Nightmare and Error tossing the pieces up while Dust and Killer sliced and diced them. Red had wandered off to get drinks leaving Blue standing in the doorway. It was like watching a family... A family of murderers but a family... Blue jolted feeling a clawed hand on his shoulder.

'May I have a word with you?' Black asked, not looking at him but the group. Blue looked up at his dark version. Responding with a soft 'sure' and heading back into the living room. Black sat him down on the sofa, taking a seat next to him. 'Be honest, you ran from home, didn't you?' The darker version of himself inquired. Blue didn't dare look at him. So he solemny nodded. He pulled his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around them.

'It's so cold at home...' He whispered, resting his skull on his knees. 'I... I didn't want to stay in that cold... So...S-so I went to Wolf's work and asked them if I could stay with them...' Black glanced him over. Blue was looking rather pitiful. The small skeleton let out a bitter chuckle. 'It's stupid isn't it?' He questioned. 'That I feel more warmth from them and Error... Then I feel from my brother...' There were tears threatening to appear in his sockets but he bit his mandible to keep them at bay. Black sighed, rubbing his temples.

'Your brother is garbage.' Black stated. 'But I understand that even if he is, you still love him.' Blue nodded, looking down at the fuzzy carpet on the hard wood floor. 'But it's time for you to move on. If he doesn't want you then look for someone who does.' Black flicked a sharp look at Blue. 'Rule number 1: Never throw yourself at someone's feet. They'll keep using you as doormat.' He lifted Blue's chin from his knees, making him look him in the socket. 'And are you a doormat?' He questioned Blue.

'N-no... No I'm not.' Blue answered. Black nodded, a prideful smirk curling on his fangs.

'And don't you forget it, Baby Blue.' He let go and got up. '... If you need advice, just ask. I'll help you train that garbage brother of yours.' Blue felt warmth in his soul hearing Black say that. He nodded with a small smile and got up to help carry the food to the table. He didn't pay much attention to the banter at the dinner table. Just quietly ate his dinner.  
When bedtime came around Error advised him not to sleep alone So Blue glanced at the human for help. Everyone had their own place. Horror slept in the kitchen, in a dog basket. Something about being the first for breakfast and even having it in bed. Dust and Killer slept in the guest room in bunkbeds. Switching from top bunk to bottom bunk every visit. Black had his own room, only he and Wolf had a key to it. Red called dibs on the bed in the play room. Blue had asked about it but by the grins he received it wasn't the standard one... Nightmare made himself comfortable in the mass of pillows on the sofa in the living room. The shutters there kept the light better away from him than the heavy curtains. And Error prefered the attic... It had a large window where he could watch the stars before drifting off. Blue settled in bed with Wolf like he had done the previous night.  
He fell into a light slumber, dreaming of Papy. He was watching Blue run up to him but turned and walked away. Blue called for him but he kept walking and Blue couldn't keep up. He wandered red lit alleys with windows and red doors looking for his brother. Then in one of the windows he saw him.. Blue teared up seeing his brother in the arms of multiple ladies. He was touching them the way Blue wanted Papy to touch him. The little skeleton let out a sob, turning away and running. He ran as far as his little legs could carry him. He was in a forest now... When he looked around there were red lights staring at him. He felt dread, he felt hunted... He needed to run or else something terrible was going to happen. He looked back to see two figures chase him, crocked grins on an otherwise empty faces. Blue tripped and fell into a dark abyss. There was no sound to his scream as he fell deeper and deeper, finally caught by black tentacles in the end. The appendages wrapping around him, slipping in holes and sensitive spots. Blue squirmed in his sleep, the tentacles ravaging his body bringing him closer to that sweet release. He was so closer, the heat ready to explode but just as he was about to fall over the edge...  
He woke up with a thud. He had rolled of the bed. Blue softly groaned, rubbing the sore spots. He looked at Wolf, them seemed to be vast asleep. The room was illuminated by the soft glow of his awakened magic. Great... Now he really was horny... Blue rubbed his legs together debating on what to do... He glanced at the door... Fuck it, why not finish what was started? It wasn't like he had anything to lose... Quietly he slipped out if the room and down the stairs. Blue stared at the sleeping form of Nightmare. He didn't look dangerous like this but Blue knew better than that.

'Are you just going to keep staring or do you want something?' His voice was low and hushed as not to wake up Horror. Nightmare grinned setting his glowing eye on Blue. The little skeleton gave him a slightly vexed expression stepping closer to him.

'Finish what you started.' Blue stated in hushed tone, climbing ontop of Nightmare straddling his hips. Nightmare's tentacles twitched, wrapping around Blue. The little skeleton sighed feeling them slither over his bones. He gave Nightmare a heated gaze, stroking one of the tentacles and nuzzling it. 'Fuck me.' He breathed, giving the tentacle a little kiss. The goopy skeleton let out a low growl.

\-------------(Tentacles, rough sex, dirty talk, edging, overstimulation, biting)

The tentacles wrapped tighter around Blue's bones, slithering down to his already dripping entrance. He shivered, feeling them trace the mouth of his delicate flower before slipping in. Blue arched, holding back a moan. The tentacle he was carressing pressed against his teeth, forcing it's way in when Blue parted them. He let out a soft mewl, softly sucking and battling the appendage with his tongue. Rolling his hips to the rhythm of the tentacle ravaging his insides. Nightmare gripped Blue's hips, grinding up against him with a growl.  
'Who knew you were such a slut.' He growled. 'You have balls to demand me to fuck you.' He dug his claws deeper into Blue's hips, drawing a small amount of plasm. Nightmare could feel Blue's walls flutter and clench on his tentacle. Those half-lidded hazy sockets and blushing cheeks a tasty sight. He chuckled lowly. 'I'm going to make you regret your demand.' A malicious grin curled on his skull.  
Blue quivered, maybe he did make a mistake... But he was past the point of caring. He closed his sockets and let go of his worries. He'd have tomorrow to worry about them if Nightmare didn't fuck him to dust. He could feel the tentacle inside him rub against the walls, looking for that little spot to set Blue off. Blue swallowed, his saliva dripping down his chin with the other tentacle nearly going down his throat. He let out a needy whimper, carressing the black appendage he was sucking on.  
Nightmare watched him, noticing the heat radiating of his little body. The outline of his soul hidden in his ribcage and the pure need dripping down Nightmare's own tentacles. It would be easy to corrupt him now. To taint this little Star Sans and use him against the other two. Nightmare grinned hearing those lewd little noises he pried from Blue. It might not be such a bad idea~ He felt Blue jolt, a surprised gasp was muffled by the tentacle Nightmare stuffed his mouth with. The goopy skeleton had found his sweet spot... And with a dark chuckle he set an unrelentling pace touching it. He could feel Blue draw closer to his climax, only for Nightmare to cruelly deny it to him. Nightmare watched Blue whine and plead him with his sockets to finish him. But Nightmare had too much fun with this game. Blue was lightly clawing him now, desperate for more. He shifted them, pressing Blue face down in the pillows. 'Harlot.' Nightmare growled against his skull, bitting down on Blue's scapula. 'I'm not going to stop until I'm satisfied.' He grunted lapping at the marrow steeping from the fresh wound.  
Blue arched at the promise, nearly tipping over the edge Nightmare cruelly balanced him on. He felt so heated... The coiling in his gut was getting to be too much... He wanted it... He wanted that sweet release but... He also wanted more... He pressed up to Nightmare, who slowly pumped his wiggling tentacle into Blue's delicate flower. The tentacle in Blue's mouth slowly pulled back letting a soft moan escape.

'N-Night... Mwaahre~...' Blue softly moaned, clawing the pillows and tearing them slightly. 'Hnn... H-harder...' He whimpered, rubbing his butt against the other's bulge. He pried a grunt from the goopy skeleton and was promptly smacked on the ass. 'Ah!' Blue quickly bit the pillow as to not make a louder noise.  
Nightmare pulled on Blue's hips getting rougher and starting to pound into the smaller's soaking peach. Prying more of those desperate gasps and mewls from the little skeleton. He raked his claws over Blue's ribs, biting and lapping his scapula.  
Blue climaxed hard, the heat that coiled in his gut bursting with a hard thrust from Nightmare. He made good on his word and didn't stop. The little skeleton mewled overstimulated, body wrecked by pleasure and feeling like jelly. He saw nothing but stars and white spots with every orgasm Nightmare gave with his ruthless pounding. Blue was drooling, mind scrambled from pleasure and silently moaning Nightmare's name. Said skeleton grunted, spilling his pentup fluid into Blue but he was not yet satisfied.  
With a growl he continued, biting and ponding into the little blue skeleton. He felt him clench on him again, his body shaking and shuddering from the pleasure. 'Please...' Blue managed softly, he was on the point of passing out. Straining to keep aware.

'Please what?' Nightmare growled harshly, thrusting in. Blue mewled.

'Mwwaahhh...' Was all he could manage, gripping the torn pillows. 'Niiigghht~...' He moaned huskily. 'F-fill me mooorree~...' Nightmare groaned, thrusting in deep and releasing his seed. Blue gasped, clenching down on him and milking every drop. He let out a soft mewl before going limp. He had passed out... A few tears still stuck in his sockets. Nightmare panted, pulling his tentacles from Blue's body. The thick black goop leaked from between Blue's legs. Nightmare chuckled, staring at the passed out skeleton. Guess he'd continue ravage him in his nightmares... Afterall... He wasn't quite satisfied yet~

\---------------------

Blue woke up the next morning sore, tired but extremely satisfied for the first time in months. He was laying on the sofa, covered with a blanket he didn't have yesterday. Nightmare was nowhere to be seen and the only things proofing things happened last night were the tears in the pillows and the black goop stuck on Blue's bones. He bit his mandible, a blush creeping on his cheeks as he thought back to the sex. He had to admit... He enjoyed it. He felt a little ashamed of it... He decided it was better to wash up before anyone saw him... He slowly stood and made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.


	4. Quiet day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue gets to explore more of the verse he's staying at as his friend shows him around.

Most of the other skeletons had already left. Red and Error were the last to leave Wolf's den. 'Are you sure it's no trouble, Error?' Blue asked him again.

'Nah, I'll let you know when things change in your verse.' He grinned. 'I'll keep a socket out, it's no trouble.' Blue smiled at him, grateful.

'Thank you.' He responded. Error waved, slipping through a tear and back into the Void. Red yawned and patted Blue's shoulder. 

'I'll be off too. Don't want Boss getting on my ass about staying here.' He grumbled. Blue nodded.

'I don't want you to get in trouble with your brother either.' He smiled. 'He can be scary at times.' Red blinked then laughed loudly. 

'For you maybe,' He mused, shoulders shaking with a chuckle. 'But he has had his ass handed to him by our host more than once.' He winked. 'Then again those two have been at it for nearly two years. It's more of a formality now.' He shrugged and grinned. 'Oh yeh, Wolf is off today, if you're lucky they'll take you on a trip around this place.' Blue perked up at the words. He had been curious, the things he saw were only a fraction of what this verse had to offer. He smiled at the thought of getting to explore. Red grinned and gave him a last pat. 'Welp, I'm off. You need something I'm on speed dial on the phone.' He pointed to the phone hanging on the wall. Blue hadn't even noticed it had been there.   
'Oh, thanks Red.' He reacted watching the Underfeller walk to the door. 'Have a good day.' Blue smiled at him and waved him off. With that he was standing alone in the living room. It felt a little bit emptier but the warmth of home was still strong. The little skeleton made his way into the kitchen, putting the kettle on for tea. He looked in the pantry and fridge for breakfast. He giggled finding a box with din-o-saurs cereal. Maybe he should make a bowl... The stairs lightly creaked as Wolf came down stairs. Their electric blue hair a messy bed head. They rubbed their face and yawned.

'Mornin' Blue...' They mumbled, picking up the kettle that started whistling. They poured them both a cup of tea. 

'Morning Wolf,' He smiled. 'Red said you were off today?' Wolf hummed and nodded, sliding him a cup. 'I was wondering if we could... You know, explore?' He asked with hopeful enthousiasm. Wolf softly snorted and laughed at the expression. It was the happiest they had seen him since his arrival.

'Of course,' They chuckled. 'I was planning on having a day out. There are some nice places here I think you'd love.' They smiled softly, watching Blue's sockets light up. 'We'll have to take lunch with us though.' They took a sip of their tea. Blue smiled.

'I don't mind. I can make lunch while I'm making breakfast.' He quickly set himself to the task. Eager to get out and explore the place that was so different from his little world. He made sanwiches, fruit snacks and they even had a piece of pie left. He carefully wrapped them in a box and put it in a bag. 'All done!' He proclaimed proudly. Wolf grinned and picked up their own little bag.

'Then let's be off, shall we?' Blue nodded excitedly, following them out of the door and into the field of flowers. 'You've been passed the lake and to the Orchard...' Wolf recalled. 'So we're going the other way now.' Blue walked next to them, looking at the trees. He could see a few deer walking between them. They were eating berries from the shrubs that grew there. The human lead him down a trail, wild flowers marked the path they walked. Blue had never seen so many colorful flowers. Only Echo Flowers and the Floweys had he know in his world. He stopped and picked a few, Wolf patiently waited for him. Watching him trace the delicate petals as he picked the ones he wanted. 'Would you like me to show you how you can make a crown with them or are you just going to bring them back with us?' They asked after a while. Blue stopped. He hadn't thought about what he wanted to do with the delicate little things. He looked at Wolf.

'You can make a crown with them?' He asked curiously. Wolf nodded. A big smile pulled on Blue's face. 'Show me!' Wolf laughed. 

'After we've settled for lunch, alright?' They replied chuckling. Blue giggled and carefully put the flowers in his bag. They walked for a little while longer before hitting the end of the forested trail. A big tree with white leaves stood in the clearing near another small lake. The roots seemed to dip into the water and a small shrine was build between the roots. Blue looked at it with amazement. 'This is one of my favorite places...' Wolf spoke softly. 'If you're ever caught out in the dark this will be the safest place to stay.' They opened their bag and pulled out a little cloth. They untied it and placed the rice balls that were in the cloth on the altar of the shrine, doing a little prayer.

'Why are you doing that?' Blue asked curious. Wolf gently patted his skull.

'I prayed for protection and offered riceballs as payment... There are things roaming around this place that can be quite harmful...' They grinned. 'And I don't mean Dust or the others~' Blue looked at the little shrine. It had a small horned figurine in it. 'Lucky for us they only roam at night...' Blue looked at Wolf.

'At night? So kind of like nightmares?' The human nodded. 

'Kind of yes.' They looked around, then settled on the grass. 'Want me to show you how to make that crown?' Wolf asked. Blue eagerly nodded, carefully taking the flowers out of his bag. The human smiled and picked a few flowers, showing Blue in great detail how to braid the stems together. Adding more and more flowers until they would fit nicely on his skull. The corn flowers, buttercups, daisies and cosmos arranged in a neat display of color. Blue reached over to a poppy, looking surprised when the petals fell off as soon as he did. Wolf laughed at the face he pulled.

'I didn't mean...' He stared looking sadly at the flower stem in his hand. The human gently took his hand and gave him a soft smile. 

'It's alright...' They mused. 'They're called poppies... And are one of the few flowers that let their petals fall when you pick them...' They explained. The little skeleton looked up at them, cocking his skull to the side. 

'Why?' Blue asked, watching Wolf's lips curl in a smirk. 

'Would you like to hear a story?' They replied. Blue's lights turning into stars in excitement.

'A story?? Yes, please!!' He responded excitedly. Wolf couldn't help but smile at the cute expression he pulled. They leaned back and got comfortable. Looking at Blue before they started their story.

'Once upon a time there was a little lady, who was as wild as the fields and went where the wind would take her...' They began. 'Her father was a strict man... And he did not like his daughter's wild spirit...' The little skeleton shifted, a look of worry crossing his face. 'The little lady was a beautiful woman and many sought her hand... But she would not take any suitor to her father's dismay...' Wolf continued, watching every little expression Blue made. 'So one day he told her he had found her a groom.. And she was to be wed that same night.' Blue's sockets widened, breathlessly waiting for what was to come next. 'She knew arguing with him wouldn't help so she quietly prepared herself... When night came they took her to the church and her new groom... As she walked down the aisle she shed her white cloth, revealing the red dress underneath... With the people shocked she took her chance to escape... Fleeing into the wild fields, following the wind.' Blue was biting his mandible, worried how it would end. 'Of course the angry family of the groom couldn't be stopped... They chased her down with fire and pitch forks..' The little skeleton gasped, clasping his mouth with his hand. 'They caught her and punished her.... As she lay dying in the bed of flowers her father asked her why?... She smiled and said: I rather die free than be tied down and suffering the loss of my freedom. As I lay in this bed of flowers I hope they get to live free and die free aswell.' There were tears welling up in Blue's sockets. The human gently wiped them away with their finger. 'The flowers she took her last breath on took the color of her dress and the wild blood that ran through her veins... Those were poppies... And in the woman's honor they drop their petals whenever someone tries to take their freedom...' Blue sobbed.

'That... Th-that's so sad!' He cried. 'Why didn't he just let her be?' He asked, wiping away his tears. Wolf sighed.

'He was afraid. Her father thought he was doing the right thing but sometimes good intentions do more damage than good.' They responded then gave him a smile. 'Dry your tears, there's no need to be sad. If we dry the pod we can plant the seeds in a pot. Then we can have poppies at the house.' Blue looked at the stem and pod on it. He nodded and tugged it into his bag. Wolf finished the flower crown and popped it on Blue's skull. A small smile tugged on his teeth.

'How does it look?' He asked. Wolf gave him a glance over.

'Cute, like a bride~' They answered. Blue turned bright blue stammering out a 'w-wha??'. Wolf moved closer, pulling him towards them. 'May I kiss the bride?' They asked, looking him deeply in the sockets.

'W-Wolf...' He stammered before the human started peppering his skull with kisses. The little skeleton giggled, flailing his arms and legs. 'Hey! That tickles! Woohoolf! Stop~!' He could hear the human chuckle as they sat him back straight. They were smiling.

'I like it better when you genuinely smile.' Wolf softly spoke. 'The sad look doesn't suit you...' Blue let out a shy laugh.

'Thanks for trying to cheer me up... I appreciate it.' He smiled at Wolf blushing. They smiled back and offered him one of the sanwiches they brought. After they ate they continued on with their exploring. The human brought Blue to a cliff side with a waterfall. The skeleton couldn't believe his sockets when he found out there was a small gazebo behind the waterfall. It had been carved from the rocks of the cliff itself. Wolf told him it had been done by a King who had fallen in love with a mermaid. They would meet at the gazebo and eventually the mermaid did become his Queen. Blue liked that story better than the one of the poppies.   
It made him smile that people of different standing and even races could fall in love with each other... Papy still hadn't tried to contact him... He felt Wolf's hand on his shoulder and looked up at them. 

'You okay?' They asked, Blue gave them a smile and a nod. 

'I'm good.' He lied. He knew the human wasn't buying it but they didn't pry. Just took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, leading him further along the route. He could feel the warmth from their skin through his gloves. It was nice holding hands, it made Blue feel a little saver. '... Can we stay out and see the stars?' He softly asked. Wolf looked back at him. 

'... We can...' They hesitantly replied. '... But we could do that back at home. Curl up on the sofa on the porch with some hot cocoa?' The human offered. The thought of a hot chocolate and getting comfortable to watch stars wasn't such a bad idea. Blue smiled happily at the thought of seeing actual stars. 'Well this is our last stop.' He heard Wolf tell him. Blue looked about, taking in the sight of a beautiful rose garden. The flowers were full and healthy, covering every inch of the archway they passed through. There was a pound with colorful fish and a small cabin. It was no bigger then a garden house but held a functioning shower, toilet and kitchen. With a bed taking up most of the space. Everything looked well kept. 'I come here when I don't want to be bothered by the others...' Wolf told Blue. 

'It's... It's beautiful...' He whispered taking in the different types of roses and the fish in the pond. 'It looks like something out of fairytale!' He smiled, exploring the grounds and finding more and more as he went. The human chuckled watching him. 

'Feel free to stay here when you don't think you can make it home before dark. I'd rather have you wait out the night here then risk getting hurt comeing back to the house.' Blue gave them a curious look.

'Are these nightmares really that bad?' He asked. A sad sigh escaped Wolf.

'... You have a low LV... They can smell that on you... It makes you a tempting target... Not just for being eaten.. You know?' They rubbed their arm. Blue shuddered knowing what they were implying. So he promised to stay at the little cabin if he wouldn't make the track back home. It seemed to lift the worry off the human, who took him by the hand and led him back home. It was getting dark when they passed the tree with the shrine. The white leaves now giving of a soft glow and black blossoms blooming. The sight filled Blue with warmth as he looked at it. He blinked, for a moment he thought he saw a horned figure standing behind it. But he saw nothing when he did a double take...  
It was dark by the time they got to the house. The little skeleton stuck close to the human, the eyes he felt lurking from the tree lines were far from pleasant.... He felt relief stepping back into the house. The warmth of the home was welcoming. Wolf dropped the bag at the door. 'Tacos~?' They asked with a smirk. Blue grinned.

'Mweh heh heh heh! You read my mind, human!' He exclaimed, setting his bag next to Wolf's and following them to the kitchen. They made the tacos together and ate them at the dinner table. Blue washed up after, letting the human set things up on the porch.

'Alright, all done.' They spoke coming into the kitchen. The little skeleton put the last plates away. He smiled and followed them to the back of the porch. When Blue stepped outside his face lit up. The night sky was littered with stars... It was by far the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The human took him by the hand, wrapping them in a blanket before flopping on the sofa. Blue giggled, snuggling up to them before turning back to look at the stars. His whole life he had wanted to see real stars... Now he was finally able to get comfortable and gaze at them. He sighed content. This was amazing... But... He wished his brother could have been here with him... He... He missed Papyrus... Blue felt Wolf pull him closer against them. Making sure he wasn't cold and reminding him he wasn't alone anymore. It was a small gesture, one he was gratful for. Deciding to put things out of his mind Blue rested against his friend. Gazing at the stars until his sockets felt heavy with sleep. He drifted off with a smile on his face.


	5. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventhough he was no longer home that was no excuse for not training! Luckily Blue doesn't have to do it alone~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not every thing might be accurate but I tried to get it as close as possible.

The morning came swiftly and Blue found himself waking up in Wolf's bed but without the human. There was a note on the nightstand wishing him a good morning and that they were sorry to leave him alone but urgent matters popped up that they had to tend to. There was no list of chores so Blue was free to do as he pleased. He yawned and stretched, hopping from the bed and getting dressed. He frowned looking at his clothes. Maybe he should have brought an extra set... He shook his head, he'd just have to wash it later. The little skeleton made his way down to the kitchen. Making himself a nice, hearty breakfast. Blue had decided to do some training today. After he had satisfied his curiosity of what the 'playroom' was...  
It had been nagging at the back of his skull. To him a play room was a colorful place to play games and relax. Kinda like the ones in kindergarten... But the reaction after he asked about it when Red mentioned it made him scared and curious at the same time. So... Now that he was alone he could risk a peek. The room itself wasn't locked. The only room that was truly locked was the one Black slept in.   
Blue figured it was Black's personal room, he did seem to have a good standing with the human. The little skeleton felt around for a light switch, the playroom was rather dark with the shutters being shut. He flicked the switch and was greeted with the sight of the ... 'Toys'... He could feel his skull burn up in the brightest blush he ever had. Hesitantly he stepped in taking in the different types, colors and shapes. Swallowing a thick lump in his throat at the thought of how each and everything would feel. His socket landed on one that looked like a tentacle, the night with Nightmare replaying in his mind. Blue squirmed, casting his sockets elsewhere.  
The bed was a four post with a canopy. Blue walked over to it and hopped on. The matress was surprisingly firm but formed to his shape. The linnen were a fresh cotton, deep purple in color. There were rings screwed in each of the posts, clipped on one of them was a cuff. Next to he bed was something that looked like a swing. Blue looked at it curiously, hopping back off the bed and checking it out. It looked like a combination of a swing and hammock? He'd have to ask what it really was... He noticed it was hanging in front a full lenght mirror. Blue looked at himself, cheeks still dusted a bright blue. Maybe he should go... And explore this room later. He walked to the door and flicked off the light. He took a deep breath and patted his cheeks. It was time to get to training. He hadn't done any after he had arrived after all... He walked out to the back, the open field was perfect for training. The little skeleton smiled and hopped on his feet, starting with a run through the forest and looping back to the field. Having warmed up he summoned his weapon and began honing his attacks. Swinging his long sword in attack and defense patterns. Watching his footwork as he did. A good base was half the fight Alphys always said.   
Blue took a swing... 'Your stance is to wide.' He heard. The little skeleton looked up at the back porch, seeing his alternate self observe him with crossed arms.

'Black... I didn't know you were coming to visit today...' Blue responded, then looked at his feet. He shuffled a little to correct his stance. '... This better?' He asked. The other nodded coming down from the porch.

'You'll have more balance and movablity like this.' Black lightly pushed Blue's arms up a little, repositioning them. 'Keep them aligned to your skull, you'll risk less damage.' With that in thought Blue executed his attack pattern, moving faster and easier. Black nodded with a smirk. 'Fancy a training partner?' He asked, summoning his scythe.   
Blue giggled gleefully taking a stance. The other had no trouble striking as first. Lashing out he caught Blue's bandana, ripping a piece out of the front. The little skeleton jumped backwards to avoid the strike. He had underestimated Black's speed. Blue yelped having to dodge out of the way of an incoming attack. Black wasn't playing around and he was grateful for that... And a little part wasn't. 'Come on Blue! You can't keep dodging! An enemy won't spare you if you go easy on them!' Black growled going after the little skeleton.   
Blue yelped feeling the tip of the scythe scratch his cheek. He skidded backwards on the ground before launching an offense. Black laughed, parrying the incoming attack. 'That's more like it! Give me everything you got, Baby Blue~' He smirked puhing him away. The little skeleton complied, pulling out every trick he knew. He summoned his bones, his gaster blasters and of course his melee skill.   
Black was fast, parrying and countering Blue's attacks before going after the skeleton with his scythe. He was pushing Blue to his limit. The small skeleton refused to give up. He was covered in cuts and scrapes while he had yet to manage hitting Black. Straightforward attacks weren't working so he had to think fast. Dodging to the left he went for Black's flank. A smirk curled on the other's fangs when he noticed.   
Black blocked the attack skidding across the field. 'Good job~' He complimented Blue, summoning bones and firing them at him. The little skeleton smiled cutting the bones down. His hands were starting to cramp from gripping his sword. He gasped, Black's scythe inches near his throat. The taller chuckled. 'Got you.' Blue sighed and put his hands up. 

'I yield...' He responded. Black lowered his scythe, dispelling it. He patted Blue on the shoulder.

'Not bad,' He smiled. 'You have the power but your skills need a little work.' Blue nodded, he couldn't deny that. 

'Could you help me with that?' He asked looking at Black. 'Alphys always seemed to take it easy on me...' He admitted. The other chuckled.

'I figured they had. No such thing will happen with me so are you sure you want me to train you?' He gave Blue a grin baring his fangs. The little skeleton nodded determined. A soft giggle escaped Black, looking at Blue with glee. 'Alright, I'll help you with your training. Be prepared to sweat, baby Blue.' He got another nod. Black stepped back a couple of paces. 'Round two, try to get a hit in this time.' He grinned widely summoning his scythe back to his hand.   
Despite the cramp in his hands Blue summoned his long sword, getting into position and going for the first strike. Their weapons clashed, sparks and dust flew through the air. For the first time in a long time Blue felt like he was taken serious. It felt good, it motivated him to push harder.   
Sweat was starting to bead on his skull as he attacked and defended against Black. He always seemed to be a step ahead of Blue. The little skeleton was getting tired but refused to buckle. Then he saw it. An opening! Without a second thought he took it, nicking Blacks cheek. A small amount of marrow rolled down his cheek. The taller laughed taking his distance and wiping his fingers over the cut. He smiled proudly. 'Alright, that's enough for today. Come on, I'll make us something to eat.'   
Blue dropped to his knees, panting. That was the most intense training he had ever gotten... Black made Alphys seem gentle. The taller held out his hand to Blue, who took it with a blushing smile.

'Stars.. That was the most intense training I've ever gotten.' He told his other self. Black hummed, taking Blue to the table and having him sit down. He pulled out the first aid kit and handed Blue some iodine spray and band aids.

'The difference between our worlds I suppose.' Black responded, making his way through the kitchen to make lunch. 'We're not treated with kitten gloves.' Blue treated his cuts and watched Black work with the food. The little skeleton hadn't even notice how hungry he had gotten. He could smell pancakes, making his stomach growl. It made his otherself chuckle while Blue blushed. 

'Sorry.' Blue apologized.

'Don't be.' Black replied. 'I'm quite hungry myself.' He stacked up some pancakes and made some ham and cucumber sanwiches. They ate in silence, hungrily eating their lunch. Blue leaned back with a content sigh.

'Thanks for the food, it was delicious.' He hummed satisfied. Black poured them both a glass of juice. 'Black?' The skeleton looks at Blue, whose cheeks dusted a light blue. 'Ehm... I.. I took a peek in the.. Play room...' A soft snort and chuckle escaped Black. 'Ehm.. I was wondering what the hammock thingy was?' The other looked a little puzzled before understanding what Blue ment.

'You mean the sex swing?' He answered. 'It's basically a suspension device to make it easier to get frisky with a bound partner. They can relax better in it than other bondage suspensions. Easier to get free from too.' Black explained. A grin curled on his fangs. 'Any other things you want to know about?' He purred. Blue gave him a thoughtful look before answering.

'Actually... I do.' He replied. 'There are some interesting things in there that I've never seen...' Black downed his drink and stood up.

'Why don't you just point them out to me and I'll tell you what they are and are used for.' Blue blushed and nervously chuckled. He drank his juice and got up, going back to the playroom. He flicked on the light and walked in. He pointed at one of the toy on the wall. 'That's a strap-on. One straps it to their hips if they don't have a dick and can't summon one.' Black explained. Blue nodded, he could see Wolf using that.. Tho when he had encountered them they did have... 

'But can't Wolf summon one?' He asked carefully. Black glanced at him.

'... There... Are some mushrooms they partake to do that... So normally no. They can't.' Blue blushed and quietly said 'Oh'. He looked at the whips and crops.

'What are those used for?' He motioned to the whips and crops. Black looked at them. 

'Oh, a variety of things. Some people like to be lashed. Pain is a turn on for some.' Blue shuddered and pulled a face making Black grin. 'Some times they're used for punishment. I know Fell likes to use a whip for that.' The smaller skeleton nodded. 

'So.. The rope is used for bondage?' He asked eying the velvet like bundle. Black nodded, humming confirmation. 'What about all this leather stuff?' He asked holding up a pair of gloves and suit. 

'Wolf likes the feeling of leather on their skin. It's a kink thing.' Black glanced around the room. Blue frowned.

'... What's a kink?' Black looked back at him a little surprised. He softly chuckled.

'... A kink is something that you enjoy and turns you on~' He smirked. 'Like the feeling of leather, being bitten, dominated... Tentacles~' He purred, Blue turning a bright blue again. 'It varies from person to person~...' Black was teasing him now.

'... How do I find out?' Blue asked carefully glancing at Black. The other sighed, crossing his arms.

'You try it... If you like the look you might enjoy it. I've seen Wolf wear plenty of lace and leather to know it's something that makes them feel good. Believe it or not but Red likes sacrum lacing and soft, tender sex as much as he likes it rough and dirty.' The small skeleton blinked at his other. 'Soft and tender apparently drives him absolutely crazy.' Black grinned and walked over. 'So if you're keen on finding out what kinks you have start with what you like, then what seems interesting. You might be surprised.' Blue nodded, looking back at the items. He then noticed the set of knives and small metal rods.

'Aren't knives supposed to be in the kitchen? And what are those rods?' He questioned pointing at them. Black followed his gaze, staring at them. 

'There's a kink called 'knife play'... It can be a rather dangerous thing... If you're not expecienced with pressure and such you can get seriously injured with it... But some like that danger... Those rods are for something called 'Sounding'... It's when one inserts a rod in their dick~' Black's fangs curled at the horrified look Blue gave. 'It can be quiet pleasurable~' He softly laughed. There was a small silence after that. Blue looked around the room then back at Black. 

'Could you teach me?' He asked, Black perking up at the question. 'Could you teach me how to use these things?' How could Black say no to that cute face. He patted Blue's shoulder.

'Of course~ And If I'm not here I'm sure Wolf would~' He cackled. 'But we'll need someone to practice on, don't we? Doubt the others are willing to help... Error has his haphephobia... Horror can't expend that energy on making parts... Dust and Killer don't have any interest in this... Nightmare will flat out refuse so that leaves...'

'Red.' Blue finished. 

'Well, yes. Unless you want to tangle with Wolf... And they're not submissive in the least.' There was a small cough at the door post. Black turned around and saw said skeleton standing in the door way, leaning against the post. His golden fang gleaming in the light of the lamp. 

'So what are you two up to in here?' He grinned looking from Blue to Black. A grin curled on Blue's teeth. 

'Black is going to teach me the kinky things~' He replied cheerfully, throwing Red off. He looked at Black with wide sockets. 'But I can't do it on me so... Do you want to help?' For once the Underfeller looked absolutely baffled. He didn't move when Blue walked up to him. 'Pretty please with sugar on top?' He asked giving Red his best puppy look. Red's lights flicked from Blue to Black and back. He sighed.

'Why the hell not. I've got nothing to do anyways...' He grumbled stepping into the room.


	6. Let's play!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agreeing to be Blue's playmate might have gotten Red more than he bargained for~

An excited gasp escaped Blue when Red agreed to help. The Underfeller walked to the bed and sat down. 'So where are we starting?' He asked glancing at Black and Blue. Black hummed rubbing his chin.

'With the basics and rules I suppose.' Blue looked a little confused.

'Rules?' He questioned. Black nodded.

'So neither cross the limit of the other. The dominant monster is responsible for the safety of the submissive one. In this case you'd be responsible for Red.' Said skeleton nodded. 'Usually there is a 'safeword', it can be anything from Eggs to Bacon as long as it isn't something screamed on accident.' Blue hummed, that seemed to make sense. He wouldn't want to hurt his partner's trust, that would be bad... 'There's no shame in using it and as dom you'd need to gauge the limit of your sub. Some times you need to step in.' Black glanced at Red. 'Especially with this one.'

'OI!' Red growled. 'Anyway, the safe word is 'Soup'...' Blue and Black stared at him. '... WHAT?!' He growled, Black snorted.

'Well that works mweh heh heh~' He glanced back at Blue. 'Well, shall we begin?' He asked. Blue smiled and gave a nod. 

\-----------(praise, toys, teasing, edging, clothed, begging, being watched)

'Well then,' Red grinned. 'Since you're just getting into this kinky shit let's start small, yeh?' He leaned back on the bed a little. 'You really don't need fancy toys to start. You can do that with clothes~' He took of his jacket and tossed it on the ground. He pulled on his sweater. 'See, if you pull this half over my head you have a blindfold and bound my arms at the same time.' It was just a suggestion but Blue took it. Pulling up the hem of Red's sweater and covering just his sockets, effectively trapping his arms aswell. 'See? Now you ca- mfph!' Red couldn't even finish his sentence with Blue crashing his teeth against his. His tongue lapping at Red's fangs asking for enterance. Red parted them, letting the little skeleton deepen the kiss and battle with hi tongue. Blue straddled Red's hips, slowly pushing him down on the bed. Red relaxed now he was laying on the bed, shuddering a little feeling Blue's gloved hands stroke his ribs. Black observed holding his skull in hand.

'You can also use your words to turn him on... You can talk dirty or praise him when he does something you want him to do... Try to find his sweet spots... Bite, lick, kiss his bones... But don't go below his shorts just yet~' He advised with a smirk, hearing Red already give a whine at the 'not below the shorts' part. Blue broke the kiss, going for Red's cervicals. The Underfeller turned his skull to give him all the space he wanted. 

'Stars~... You're so beautiful Red~' He breathed huskily kissing Red's cervicals while tracing and carressing Red's mared ribs. The other pressed into the touch, shivering lightly.

'Heh~ Liar...' Red groaned feeling Blue hit a sensitive spot. The little skeleton nipped at the sensitive vertebrae earning himself another groan. 

'I love the way you feel under body...' Blue softly murmured in Red's neck, licking the cervicals and moving down to his collar bone. 'Your strong bones under my hands~' He kissed Red's sternum making the other squirm. Blue could feel him heat up. The magic snapping to life and the little skeleton could feel a bulge press against his tailbone. 'Hhmm~ so big too~...' Blue softly moaned, biting one of Red's ribs. The Underfeller yelped, jolting. Letting out a whine feeling Blue's hot tongue running down his bones. 

'Fffuuuccckkkk Blue~' Red keened, arching his back to feel more of Blue's touch. The little skeleton was taking his time working his way down. 'Hhhnnn~... Fuck me, Blue!' Red whined. Blue's eyes slid over to Black who shook his head.

'Not yet~' He purred, enjoying the little show in front of him. Seemed like the little skeleton got the teasing down... Probably courtesy of Wolf. A teasing stroke through his shorts made Red whimper, pressing up to Blue's hand who pulled away to keep the pressure light. Yep. He picked it up from Wolf. Black could see Red getting desperate and Blue getting excited by playing with the other. He couldn't deny the heat that aroused in him... But he'd take care of it later... The little skeleton nipped at Red's cock through his shorts, prying needy mewls from the Underfeller. 

'Ffuuucckk~... P-please! Blue!' Red begged, desperate for being touched. His shorts were painfully tight now. The heat in his pelvis burning him up. He groaned biting his mandible, saliva dripping down his chin. 'Please... Fuck me...' He panted.

'You're so eager, Red~' Blue purred, sliding between said skeleton's legs and slowly pulled his shorts down to expose the tip of his cock. Red jolted, moaning at the velvety tongue running over the tip. 'It's gorgeous...' Blue whispered, blowing warm breath over the ecto flesh as he slid the shorts to Red's knees. 'So thick and...' Gives it another lick making Red groan. 'D-elicious~' The small skeleton purred licking the shaft of the girthy dick. The small spikes an interesting feeling on his tongue.

'Fuck Blue!' Red cried out, he wanted... No, needed release... The agonizing sweet torture was bringing Red to his limit. Blue kissed the tip of Red's cock before taking it into his mouth and swallowing it. He had to keep Red's hips pinned or he would have hit his gag reflex. The Underfeller was a true moaning mess, writhing in pleasure on the bed. Incoherently babbling as the pleasure coursed through his system. He couldn't take it anymore. The soft sucking, bobbing and tongue lapping at his throbbing dick edged him closer to the edge. Both Black and Blue noticed. As Red's climax hit him hard Blue was pulled off by Black. The thick cum splattering on Red's own ribs and he whined at the loss of warmth. 

'Give him some time to breath.' Black whispered to Blue. Then grinned and handed Blue some toys. 'Try using these~' He purred. Blue looked at the small egg-shaped devices and string of beads. 'These are vibrators and that is an anal bead string.' Black explained, then showed Blue where to place them. 'Now... It's up to you to decide if you grant him your delicates or if you're just going to deny him that pleasure~' Red whined, a plea to please ride him. Blue blushed squirming since playing with Red had aroused him. He gave Black an assertive nod he understood. Sticking the cold little vibra-eggs on Red's ribs and turning them on the lowest setting. Red whimpered and shuddered at the coldness, the low buzz mixing with his groaning. Using the lube Black held onto he slicked up the beads. Rubbing the first against Red's hole. The skeleton shuddered, jolting when the first popped in. A lewd moan escaped the Underfeller, quivering as he felt beads pop in one by one, then pulled out slowly before being inserted again. He was writhing... Moaning incoherent pleas while Blue fucked him with the beads.   
Feeling the need inside him reach his limit the little skeleton slid his shorts down. Letting them hit and pool on the ground. Blue shivered from the cold hitting his soaking flower. He climbed on the bed, rubbing his little peach against Red's throbbing hard cock. 

'Do you want me, Red~?' He breathed, slicking up Red's dick with his own juices. Stars... That felt good... A garbled moan was his answer. 'What was that~?' Blue moaned, rubbing the tip with his folds. Red jolted, bucking up at the feeling.

'FUCK! YES!' He screamed after finding his voice again. 'PLEASE FUCK ME!' He cried out. Blue let out an elated giggle. Slowly lowering himself on Red's cock, mewling at the feeling of the spikes rubbing his insides. He rocked his hips, turning the vibration of the eggs up higher.  
Black watched with indigo dusted cheeks at the show before him. He could feel his own magic react watching Blue ride Red. Their moaning and groaning filled the room aswell as the scent of sex... But Black didn't feel like having a threesome with the other two. He'd rather get spoiled like he deserved~... So for now he was content watching.  
Blue panted, sweat beading on his bones. His hips locked with Red's as he rode the Underfeller. He was getting closer to the edge, he could feel the burn in his gut getting tighter. The dick deeply buried inside him twitched getting hotter by the second. 

'Cum for me Red~' Blue groaned. 'Fill me with your love~' Red cried out, bucking sharply into the little skeleton. Releasing his pent up cum and painting Blue's insides. Little Blue mewled, milking him for every drop he got. Panting as both came down from their high. Blue bend down kissing Red, turning the eggs off and releasing him from the evil sweater that held him captive. Their teeth clacked, tongues lapping at each other. Red's arms wrapping around the smaller and deepening the kiss.

'Holy fuck, Blue...'He murmured against the others teeth. 'You're amazing...' Red was glowing, sockets half lidded and breathing out content. Blue giggled, wiggling his hips to draw out another groan from Red.

'Aawww thanks Red~' He purred. 'You're pretty amazing too!' He bit his mandible letting Red slide out of himself. Red fluid dripped down his femurs. The Underfeller shuddered at the cold air hitting him. Blue took off the eggs and slowly pulled out the beads. Red mewled slightly shuddering at the feeling of emptiness. 'I need a shower.' Blue looked at his clothes. 'And to do the laundry...' Black glanced at him. 

\-------------

'Do you have any clean clothes?' He asked. Blue shook his head getting off the bed. 

'No... But I have my onesie. I can wear that for tonight.' The little skeleton replied picking up his shorts. Red's lights wandered his pelvis, a grin tugging on his teeth. 

'Think I'll join you for that shower.' He spoke sliding off the bed and tugging his shorts up for the moment. 'Not sure if I can stay the night again though... Boss has been getting... Restless when I'm out.' Black sighed.

'Might aswell join you then.' He smirked. 'Maybe I can watch some bathroom shenanigans~' He chuckled making Blue's blush. The three make their way upstairs, Black drawing a bath while Red and Blue strip and take a shower to wash the sticky fluids from their bones. Blue giggled under the kisses Red peppered on his skull. The taller having the smaller pinned against the wall. Blue cuddled with him under the warm water, relaxing against Red's strong bones.   
Black slipped into the bath, joined by Red and Blue shortly. The three relax in the bubbles. Just enjoying the warmth of the water. Blue picked up some bubbles and blew them over to Red. The Underfeller chuckled, splashing some water back. Both giggling as they had a little water fight, dragging Black in aswell. After a while the bath room was soaking. 'We should clean up.' Black spoke getting up. The water dripping down his bones. Red glanced him over.

'Yeh I know... Or else Wolf will wreck my pelvis until it dusts... And not the fun way.' Blue stretched getting up aswell. 

'I'll go get the mop.' He smiled.

'Better dry off first before you trek water all over the place.' Black commented handing the little blueberry a fluffy towel. The three dried off. Red let the bath tube drain, Black cleaned up the soap and Blue mopped up the water they spilled. They got dressed in onesies and went downstairs. As they did they could smell dinner. It seemed like the human returned home. 

'Wolf!' Blue happily greeted them. Giving them a hug. They smiled at him.

'Hey little rabbit~ Did you have a good day today?' The human asked. Blue beamed.

'I did! Black taught me battle moves and ehm about the toys in the playroom.' He grinned a little bashful. Wolf's gaze flicked over to Black for a moment. Both giving each other a little smirk. 'And Red helped me practice.' Wolf chuckled.

'Oh wow, he didn't mind did he?' The human cast a knowing glance at the Underfeller who returned a dirty chuckle. Blue shook his head.

'He didn't. He was a great help.' The little skeleton was practically glowing. Wolf gave him a soft expression kissing the top of Blue's skull. 'Mweh!' He blushed.

'I'm glad you had fun and learned new things~' They smiled. 'Could you get us some plates?' Blue nodded and went to the cupboard of plates. Black sauntered towards the human, lightly brushing against them and placing a hand on their arm.

'Can I help?' He asked, glancing up at Wolf with half-lidded eyes. The human picked up on his want and nodded.

'Would you mind taking over for a little while I sort the drinks?' They replied. Black took the spoon so Wolf moved to sort their drinks. Blue put the plates on the table. 'So are you going to play more tonight, little Rabbit?' The human asked pouring all four a drink. Blue glanced at Red. He gave a wink.

'I wouldn't mind playing a little more~' He purred, wiggling his eyebones. Blue giggled and smiled. 'Maybe I can teach you a thing or two~' Black turned off the stove and plated up the curry. Then sat down with the rest to eat. They ate and decided to watch some tv before heading off to 'bed'. Blue eagerly dragging Red to the playroom.

'We're creating a monster...' Wolf chuckled watching them.

'Hhmm... Prehaps...' Black hummed, lacing his fingers in Wolf's. His fangs pressing against their lips. They pulled him closer, invading Black's mouth with their tongue. 'Treat me tenderly tonight?' He breathed in a whisper. His hot breath ghosting Wolf's skin.

'Whenever you want me, Starlight.' They replied huskily, taking him up to their room.


	7. Message from home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some times it's nice to have a friend around.
> 
> _____________

Blue woke up from Red's groan. Both were tangled in the other with Blue resting his head on Red's ribcage. He blinked and groggily looked at Red, who gave him a groggy grin. 'Mornin'...' He whispered, voice hoarse from their late night activities. 'I'm sore all over, heh~' He chuckled making Blue smile. A blush dusting his cheeks remembering the things they did. 

'I'm not sorry~' The little skeleton laughed. 'You seemed pretty content with what I did.' He winked before kissing Red. The Underfeller pulled him closer deepening the kiss with a hum. 'Time to get up though~' Red groaned in protest but the little blueberry simply rolled him out of bed. Wolf and Black were already in the kitchen. The skeleton sipping his coffee reading a paper and the human once again behind the stove. 'Good morning~' Blue greeted cheerful, sitting next to Black. Red grunted, taking a seat opposite to Blue.

'Goodmorning,' Black chuckled. 'Sounds like you had a goodnight~' He could see the proud smirk on Blue's face and the satisfied grin on Red's. Wolf slid them a plate of breakfast: blueberry waffles. Red started laughing but Blue just looked confused. The human just sat down and joined them for breakfast. Hungrily they all dug into the freshly baked waffles. 'I'll have to leave for my shift. Hopefully those stupid mutts didn't slack off.' Black spoke with a little growl.

'I'm sure you'll whip them back into place if they have.' Wolf remarked. 'Be safe, Starlight. I'd like to see you back in one piece for movie night this weekend.' Black laughed haughtily.

'You're concern is cute but hardly needed~' He retorted, yet there was a light color to his pale cheeks. Wolf chuckled getting up and walking him out.

'Can never be too careful, Captain.' They smiled at him which he returned. He patted their cheek and left, the human waving him off. Blue watched, taking another bite out of his waffle. A little bit of honey dripping down his chin. Red let out a little chuckle.

'Got friendly last night too, huh?' His grin widens on his face. Wolf chuckled sitting back down. 

'Why wouldn't we?' They replied taking a sip of their tea. 'Afterall you two did aswell~' Red chuckled and shrugged. Blue giggled cheekily, grinning wide. Wolf looked over at him. 'That reminds me.... The laundry needs to be done.' Blue swallowed a piece of his waffle.

'Don't worry, I was planning on doing that... I don't really have an extra set of clothes with me...' He commented. 'Didn't really think things through when I came over...' The little skeleton awkwardly smiled. Wolf softly grinned, patting Blue's skull. He hummed at the warmth of their hand.

'Silly skeleton, you can borrow a shirt and shorts from me until yours are clean and dry.' Blue smiled. 'Remind me to take you shopping for some clothes later, okay?' They added then looked at Red. 'We should see if Sunshine is in a better mood today.' Red scoffed, not looking forward to facing his bro. 

'You know he'll want to fight you.' The human laughed and grinned. 'You two should just get on with it and fuck already.' He grumbled, burying himself into the fluff of his hood. Wolf gently cupped his cheeks and kissed the top of his skull.

'Not until he defeats me~' They purred earning a chuckle from the other Underfeller. 'Had he such a silver tongue like yours he would have been in my bed sooner~' The comment made Red laugh, pulling Wolf into a kiss.

'You know how to make a fellow feel special.' He mused making them laugh. Blue watched them. It was rare to see Underfellers so caring... Then again Red seemed much more relaxed staying here than in his world. Blue smiled at the small display of affection between the two. 'Guess I should get ready and prepare for the incoming butt chewing...' Red sighed, cracking his fingers. Wolf hummed. 

'I have a few hours of work at Fellby's today. So I suppose I should prepare for your brother's challenge.' They chuckled a little giddy. 'Has been a while since we played tag.' Red snorted to that.

'Whatever, sweetheart. I'll be off, see you in an hour... Unless Boss chains me to the bed again.' The Underfeller stood up, pressing another kiss to the human's lips before shuffling out of the door.

'You like him, don't you?' Blue asked once Red was gone. He smiled brightly. 'It's really nice to see.' Wolf smiled back at the little blueberry skeleton.

'Of course I like him.' They responded. 'I have a bond with most of the skeletons that visit here. Not all of them are physical but still, a bond is a bond.' Wolf chuckled and booped Blue's nasal cavity. 'Including you, little Rabbit~' The little skeleton giggled.

'Yo~!' A glitchy voice greeted. Error stepped into the kitchen. 'I got some news from UnderSwap.' He announced, Blue perked up. Had Papy finally gotten home to find him gone? Was he looking? Error took a seat at the table.

'Hey Strings, had breakfast already?' Wolf asked looking at the glitching skeleton. He grinned at them. 

'I wouldn't mind having a coffee and a bagel?' The human nodded and turned to make him some. Error looked at Blue, the hopeful sockets nearly burning a hole in his chest. 'Alphys found out you're missing.' He could see the dissappointment on Blue's face, his grin drooping. 'She's ran all over the Underground to look fo you...' Blue nodded with a sigh. Had he been here for a week already? He gave Error a half-hearted smile. 

'Thanks Error... I really appreciate you keeping a socket out for me...' The glitchy skeleton took a hungry bite out of the bagel that was placed in front of him. Savoring every bit of flavour it had. 'Anything on my brother?' Blue carefully asked. Error swallowed.

'... It's strange.. But I haven't seen much of him. He hasn't been at the house since you arrived here.' The dejected look on Blue's face tugged even Error's strings. 'Sorry... It seems only Alphys is looking...' Error took a swig of the coffee. 'Though, if it keeps up it will attract Ink's attention...' He grumbled. 'He'll surely come looking for you...' Blue nodded absentmindedly getting up.

'Yeh...' The little skeleton softly responded. 'I suppose he would... I'm... I'm going to get dressed... I'll be back soon...' And with that he left the kitchen. Both Error and Wolf could hear him go upstairs. 

'... He'll eventually find this place...' The glitchy skeleton broke the silence. Wolf didn't turn to him but kept putting away the dishes. 'What will you do?' He asked taking another bite out of the bagel.

'That depends.' The human replied. 'Blue is in no obligation to stay. If he wants to go with his friend I will not stop him...' They closed the cupboard. 'But I do not care for the husk or what happens to it.' A dark chuckle escaped Error. It was all the permission he needed... And he was sure to pass on the message. 'Oh, I almost forgot. I finished it.' Error perked up, grinning like a kid on chrismas as the human pulled out a box from the little workstation in the corner of the living room. They kept their sewing and knitting supplies there. The glitchy skeleton was no stranger to that little corner. Having spend quite some hours there playing with the colorful threads. He took the box from Wolf and opened it.

'It's perfect~!' He grinned holding up a cute, horned skeleton plush. 'Thanks.' Error smiled adding it to the collection.

'You're welcome.' Wolf answered. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Blue came back into the kitchen wearing one of Wolf's shirts and shorts. It was strange to see him dressed in a different color other than blue. The red shirt and black shorts looked cute on him though. Wolf glanced at Error. 'I'll have to leave for now. Feel free to hang out, if you're hungry or thirsty make yourself a snack. I won't be gone long today, a couple of hours at most if I don't run into Sunshine.' They chuckled and headed to the door.

'Don't worry, I know my way around.' The glitchy skeleton replied. 'Go have fun with your 'boyfriend'.' Wolf snorted and flipped him the bird with a grin. Taking their mask and leaving the two skeletons. 

'I didn't know they had a boyfriend?' Blue blinked confused. Error laughed.

'It's not official but we all know they have the hots for Red's brother.' He explained. Blue mouthed an 'Oh', rubbing his arm. '... You want to go to an other AU for a bit?' Error asked. 'You've been stuck here for a while now.' Blue gave him a half-hearted smile. 

'It's okay, I... I kinda like it here... It's peaceful.' He smiled. 'There are some pretty cool places. We could go there?' The glitchy skeleton pondered. 

'Huh, why not?' He grinned getting up. Blue smiled and packed some food and drinks. They left the little house and went into the direction of the giant hill. 'So how are you holding up in the Wolf's den?' Error asked walking next to Blue.

'Actually... Really well? I mean... I didn't know you guys hung out here but... No one has actively tried to dust me?' Blue responded. ' And everyone has been tolerating me.... But if I hadn't met Wolf... I would have tried to find you last week...' He admitted. Error cocked his skull looking at Blue. 

'Oh? Why?' He asked. The little skeleton shrugged and gave him a weak smile.

'I thought out of everyone you'd understand?' He answered. Error gave him a surprised look. 'And I know you get lonely at times...' Blue added. 'But I'm glad you have people you can hang out with.' The glitchy skeleton shrugged.

'We have some things in common yes. Like we love to destroy AU's.' Error laughed making Blue flinch a bit. 'And to have one of the Star Sanses in our mids is admittingly a weird thing... But you're not bad Blue... If anything, you're usually the first to jump at making a new friend... Even if they'll try to kill you first.' The glitchy skeleton chuckled. 'You'd still have to teach me how to crochet though.' Blue laughed.

'I do!' He responded cheerfully. 'I wish I had my stuff... I could have taught you when we'd get back...' Blue sighed looking down.

'I'm sure Wolf wouldn't mind if you used theirs? I mean, they have a basket with stuff at the work station in the living room?' Error suggested. Blue glanced at him with a surprised look.

'Wolf has that stuff?' He asked a little in disbelief. Error laughed and grinned.

'Believe it or not, but Wolf has all kinds of crafts. Not just strings and clothes but paper, stone and wood aswell. Whenever Dusty and Killer get bored they do either, one hack-and-slash videogames, two they go out to hunt or three they carve whatever material the human has that moment.' He explained. 'They made Nightmare a nook to read with all his favorite books. Horror usually helps in the kitchen with the cooking. We pretty much come and go as we please... There are only two rooms we don't enter without permission and those are Black's room and Wolf's.' Blue listened intently. 

'It sounds like they have a pretty good relation with everyone...' He hummed making Error chuckle.

'Nah.. We know the boundries we can push and which we cannot. Remember when I told you they were as cutthroat as us?' He asked Blue. The little skeleton nodded looking at him. 'They were just as ruthless fighting us as we are... Red actually warned us... But it's not like Dust and Killer would pass up EXP.' The grin on Error's face was as wide as his skull. 'They would have been dusted if it wasn't for Nightmare pulling them out.'

'Why didn't he fight them?' Blue inquired carefully. The glitching skeleton chuckled.

'Because Wolf fights dirty~ They will use anything they can against you. I mean, I once fought them. They pulled out a skittles bag and opened it...' He shuddered. 'That made 'it' appear.' Blue frowned at Error. 

'It?' He softly inquired. Error pulled a face of disgust.

'That bloody parasite.' He explained. It clicked with Blue that he meant Fresh. 'He chased me down three AU's before I lost him.' Error shuddered. 'Not a fun experience...' His face mellowed out. 'But... They never held it above our heads... Every encounter was as if it was the first... There was no hostility until we showed it. They even helped some times~' He shrugged and winked. 'That's how we know which buttons we can press and which we cannot. To be honest, it's nice to have a place we can relax and not be shunned, you know?' They made it to the top of the hill and had a good view of the stretching landscape. There was nothing but forest and meadow as far as the eye could see from that hill. Blue looked at it amazed. He laid down the blanket and they sat down to relax. There was a gentle breeze, making the leaves rustle. Blue offered Error a sanwich which he took. They munched on the bread. 

'This is nice...' Blue smiled flopping down on his back and watching the clouds float by. The glitchy skeleton looked up at them aswell.

'It's a nice chance of pace, yes... Usually Ink is all up in my business... ' He pulled a face. Blue giggled at it.

'Yeh... He is. Usually.' Blue looked back at the clouds. It was true Ink would eventually come find him... How would he explain to his friend he didn't want to go home? That there was nothing but an empty house for him if Papy didn't care to come home to him? The little skeleton sighed sadly.  
Error had been watching him from the corner of his socket. He didn't know the news would effect Blue this much. Even he knew the little skeleton didn't deserve this... And he was pretty messed up. 

'Hey, that one looks like a squirrel.' He said pointing at a cloud. He was trying to distract Blue. The little skeleton looked at the cloud he was pointing at. A small smile appearing on his face.

'Yeh, it kinda does!' He responded, lights scanning the sky. He pointed at another. 'That one looks like a cat!' Error grinned, pointing out another funny shaped cloud. They lay there for a while, just pointing out silly clouds. The smile on Blue's face was back and a welcome sight for Error. It was around noon when they headed back. The little skeleton had turned back to his lively self. Telling Error the stories Wolf had told him. The glitchy skeleton happily listened, their stories were entertaining after all. They still had the house to themselves so they settled in a corner with a ball of yarn each. Blue taught Error to crochet. He was patient and showed Error each of the steps he knew. The glitchy skeleton stuck his tongue out in concentration. Trying hard to not drop any of the stitches. They were a good way in when Wolf came home. 'Welcome home, Wolf!' Blue smiled, continuing on his work.

'Good to be back~' The human smiled taking of their mask. 'Gotten creative I see.' There was a warm smile on their face. 'What are you making?' Without a second thought Error blurted out.

'A net. So I can trap that inky bastard!' It made the human laugh but Blue frowned at him. 

'Error, that's not why-...' Blue started but the glitchy skeleton just gave him a wide grin.

'I think you'd be better off sticking him in a jar, Strings~' Wolf mused, wiping the tears from their eyes. 'But I suppose a net would be more you.' They chuckled making their way to the kitchen. 'Are you staying for dinner?' They asked but Error shook his head. 

'We're meeting at Nightmare's place. You know, plotting and stuff?' He responded with a shrug. Wolf hummed nodding in understanding.

'I'll make you some snacks then.' They replied, pulling out some ingredients. Error chuckled continuing with his net.

'I'm sure Horror will appreciate it.' Blue softly grinned at the interaction. Despite Error denying it their relation seemed pretty friendly. At least... Wolf wasn't going to let him leave hungry... It was kinda sweet and it made Blue smile.The glitchy skeleton glanced ove to him noticing. 'What?' He asked raising an eyebone. Blue shook his head still smiling. 

'Nothing.' He answered, focussing back on his work. It wasn't long after that Error left with two big boxes of food.

\--------------------- (Nightmare's Castle)

Error stepped through the portal. 'Sorry I'm late~' He grinned. 'Got a little held back~' The glitchy skeleton held up the boxes of food. The group eyed them as he approached the large table. Horror's red lights were gleaming at the sight, salivating at the smell.

'Wolf's snacks?' He inquired making grabby hands. Error sighed handing him a box. Horror giggled in glee and tore off the lid. Digging in happier than a raccoon in trash. The glitchy skeleton opened the other, setting it in the middle of the table.

'You know they won't let you leave without some kind of snack.' He replied taking his seat. Killer and Dust already going for the pizza puffs. Nightmare glared at him, annoyed he was late. 

'Why were you there?' He questioned, picking up a riceball with his tentacle.

'Delivered some UnderSwap news.' Error answered with a shrug. 'Blue's disappearance has been noticed. But not by his brother. However that still means the squid is most likely going to find out aswell.' The others made some disgusted noises. Error grinned widely. 'When he goes after Blue...' A dark chuckle escaped Error. '... He's ours~' The thought of destroying the guardian of AU's brought a crooked grin to all of their faces.


	8. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a fun night full of relaxing and movies~
> 
> \-----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer that I liked, work was being an ass and didn't allow me much time for anything. 
> 
> \--------------

Blue abscentmindely stared out in front of himself. He's hands doing dishes but his head filled with worries. It had been a week and a half... And still he had yet to hear from his brother. He was tempted to just ask Wolf if he could build himself a little home and live here instead. Blue let out a soft giggle, knowing their answer would be yes anyway.... He would miss Alphys... And both Ink and Dream couldn't visit him without risking getting caught by Nightmare and the others... His thought bubble bursted with that. Crap! They were coming over for movie night tonight and he hadn't started on the snacks! Blue finished up the rest of the dishes before quickly getting to the snacks.  
Wolf always kept the pantry well stocked. Blue was amazed at how they did it. Then again Fellby paid them well and food was mostly their only living expense... He looked at the recipes they had left and started on the things with the most preptime. The little skeleton hummed as he sliced the vegetables. The silent footsteps going unnoticed until arms wrapped around his waist. Blue yelped in surprise wanting to turn but being stopped. 'Keep cutting.' A voice commanded, hot breath ghosting Blue's cervicals. He shuddered but did as told. Continuing to chop the carrots. 

\--------- (fingering, grinding, kissing, biting)

The other didn't do anything but hold Blue's waist for a while, just watching. But then he could feel fangs press against his neck. He cocked his head instinctively, giving the other more space. He could feel them grin against his bone. He stiffled a moan, feeling their hands run down his body to his pelvis. Their teeth nibbling on his bone. Blue shivered, a blush coloring his cheeks as he was getting into the teasing touches. 'Enjoying yourself, little Rabbit~?' They purred, rubbing slow circles over his pubis. He whined, magic sparking into existance.

'M-must you tease me so, Wolf?' He whimpered, hips pressing to those warm fingers. They chuckled, teasingly stimulating his pleasure bean. Blue stiffled another mewl. Canting his hips to invite them in and pressing his tailbone to their crotch. Wolf let out a small chuckle, slipping their fingers further down to pet those soft lips. They kissed his neck, using their other hand to carress his ribs. 

'If I want your taco I do~' They responded, rocking their hips against Blue's tailbone. Earning a gasp and embarrased noise.

'D-don't call it th-that!' The little skeleton sputtered embarrased. His face lighting up in bright blue. The human laughed.

'Alright, alright~ Waffle then~' They mused prying another embarrased noise from Blue. His chopping getting alittle unsteady like his knees. The human held him tightly against their body, making sure he wouldn't buckle and hurt himself. A soft moan escaped him feeling their fingers wiggle their way between his folds. Dipping into his wet flower and slowly starting to pump in and out. Blue tilted his skull, hips twitching for more stimulation. Wolf turned their head to face him, locking the little skeleton in a passionate kiss. They swallowed his lewd little sounds, moving their hips with his. 

'W-Wolf...' Blue panted, letting out a little whine. 'M-mmoorree~' He begged, pressing up to the fingers ravaging his delicate flower. They slightly bend him, making him lean on the counter. Blue moaned, aarching his back as he felt another finger slip into him, the digits going in deeper... Wiggling and rubbing his insides. The wet squelching noises and pants making quite the lewd symphony. The white hot pleasure was knotting up in Blue's gut as he rutted against the pleasure inducing digits. The human grinned, murmuring against his shoulder before they bit down on his scapula.

'Wishing this was a tentacle, don't you?' Blue jolted, climaxing with a soundless scream. The thought of the night with Nightmare and the pleasure those tentacles gave him tipping him over the edge. Stars were lining his vision as he whimpered and rode out his orgasm on Wolf's fingers. Stars... His skull was burning up... The human patiently waited for him to get a little strenght back before pulling away. The little skeleton turned and punched them in the arm, giving them an ashamed glare. Wolf blushed at the adorable pout, cupping his cheeks and kissing him. Their tongues tangling in a soft, loving kiss. 'Stars~ Don't be embarrased.' They softly laughed. 'I enjoy them too~' They winked, pulling Blue into a hug. He buried his face into their chest calming down.

\----------------------

'... Have you ever done it with him?' He softly questioned. The human patted his back.

'No. I've never gotten kinky with Nightmare. Nor Dust, Killer or Error...' They answered. 'The one I most mess around with is Red. If it happens with Black it happens on his account same with Horror... Which is a rarity since summoning magic for that depleats his reserve very quickly... It means he'd have to eat twice as much after.' Blue looked up at them.

'And then there's me?' He asked. Honestly, he didn't mind messing around with the human. They made sure he'd enjoy himself and they taught him alot too. Wolf chuckled and kissed the top of his skull. 

'And then there's you.' The confirmed. 'The cute, adorable, little rabbit that tried to catch me but ended up caught instead~' Blue blushed giggling. He didn't regret anything of that encounter~ Nor the one after or the one after that. Stars, the thrill of getting caught was something he never thought he enjoyed. Nor had he know how much he yearned for the touch of another... He smiled up at them. 'So now let's get back to making snacks. We'll need it to last us the whole night afterall~'

'I'll make tacos.' Blue beamed, excited for a night of spooks and scares. He did like horror and thriller movies but never had anyone to watch them with. So usually when he was home alone he'd watch them by himself. Now he had some friends to watch them with and he felt all warm and excited. He got back to chopping up the vegetables while Wolf moved to the other side to work with the pastries. They worked up quite a variety of snacks. From little taco bites, pizza puffs, mini dogs to bite size pies, rolls and poptarts. They had both sweet and hearty food to feed an army. Most of it would probably be eaten by Horror but with the amount of snacks everyone could eat their fill. Wolf and Blue looked proudly at the small mountain.

'Alright, the guys will be here soon... Go wash up and get in your pj's.' Wolf grinned. 'Don't forget to wash your legs~' Blue blushed and stuck his tongue out at them. He made his way upstairs and got cleaned up. He could hear Wolf move things around to set up the living room for their night. The front door opened and he could hear the familiar voices of Dust and Killer greet the human. There was more moving of stuff before it quiet down and there was only talking. He zipped up his little onesie and walked down stairs. Dust and Killer were standing in the kitchen with Wolf, drink in hand. Both were wearing onesies aswell... Lizard ones, Komodo dragons to be precise. 

'Aw, looks like the little bunny is joining us~' Killer grinned, looking Blue up and down. 'You sure you can handle these movies?' He teased. Blue let out a giggle and smiled.

'I'll be fine~ I'm glad I finally have someone to watch horror movies with.' Dust cocked his head glancing at Killer. Killer glanced back at him.

'You... Like Horror movies?' Dust asked surprised. Blue smiled and nodded. 

'I do! But like I said... I never had anyone to watch them with...' His smile faltered a little. The two murder bros glanced at each other again, grins curling on their faces. Both circled around Blue, taking a side each. 

'So which one is your favorite~?' Killer asked, staring down at Blue with murky, tear streaked sockets. 'How many have you seen~?' Wolf chuckled, heading for the stairs to get ready themselves.

'Oh, I really liked the Shining!' The little skeleton replied, a large smile on his face. 'It's a classic! Then there's Thirteen ghosts, that house was a genius contraption! Not to mention the ghosts' stories were really good~' It seemed to please the two. Both slightly loosening up as they kept the conversation going. Blue had seen quite a few horror movies to their delight, both old and new ones. It wasn't long before Horror and Nightmare showed up, closely followed by Error. The little skeleton looked surprised to see them in onsies aswell... Though Nightmare didn't seem too thrilled wearing an octopus onesie... Horror eyed the snacks drooling, he was sporting a hyena onesie. Completed with the blood stains of his unfortunate victims. Error seemed the least bothered, he was wearing a spider onesie with big derpy eyes. Blue had to stiffle a giggle. 

'You seem to be in high spirits.' Error grinned, he had watched the bubbly skeleton gush about the movies. Blue beamed, lights sparkling like they had when Error first got to know him. 'Didn't know you liked horror movies so much.' He chuckled. Blue giggled.

'It was a surprise for me too,' He admitted blushing. 'But after accidently renting one I was hooked~ Papy didn't approve of it tho...' His smile faltered a little. 'So I had to watch them in secret.' 

'No worry about that here~' Dust's grin turning crooked, putting an arm around Blue's shoulders. 'We love a good blood and gust show~' Blue laughed. It was a happy genuine one, startling the others a little. He wiped the tears from his sockets, chuckling.

'I didn't expect any different mweh heh heh~' He remarked. 'I'm glad, I can finally watch them with someone.' His smile seemed to light up the kitchen. If the others had a soul it would have been pierced by cuteness. 

'I'm sure Wolf wouldn't mind watching horror movies with ya when we ain't around.' Red's gruff voice spoke. He was leaning against the wall, sporting a weasel onesie. 

'They do have quite the collection.' Black added pulling at his tiger onesie. 'It has quite the range too... From torture porn to mental breakdown.' A grin curled on his face. 'So grab the snacks and let's get comfortable~' The group agreed and moved to the living room.  
Wolf was messing around with the cables from the player to the tv. Making sure everything was hooked up properly. It was odd for Blue to see them in a onesie, though he did expect it to be a wolf one given they all represented a relatable trait with the wearer... 

'Who is on changing duty this time?' They asked. Error lazily raised his hand. Shuffling over to the nearest seat to the player. He flopped on the beanbag left to the sofa.

'Leave it to me~' He hummed settling and getting comfy. Wolf nodded sitting down on the sofa next to Horror and Dust. The rest sat down and got comfortable. Error pulled out a random movie and put it on. A nightmare on Elm's Street started playing. Dust and Killer chuckled amused and there was a big grin on Nightmare's grin. The movie was right up his alley and gave him some rather nasty ideas.   
Blue watched with big lights, the suspense keeping him on the edge of his seat. It was an old classic and he loved it. The story was interesting and the actors were good. Nibbling on a burrito he leaned back into the pillows. It seems like everyone was relaxing and enjoying the movie. There was definately a pleasant atmosphere in the room... Strange, given who the little skeleton was watching movies with... Nevertheless he enjoyed it... The movie ends and Error puts in the next. Final Destination 3 came on screen. The group made some giddy noises, snorting and laughing. Blue chuckled, the whole series of Final Destination was a bit of a guilty pleasure. The deaths were over the top and plain funny. Suppose for the other skeletons it was more of a comedy than horror. Horror, who was sitting in the middle of the sofa, couldn't keep from laughing at the death scenes. Blue had never seen the other so... happy? Well... Maybe not the best word but he pulled the same grin when he was given food or hunted someone. If the movie taught anything was that even if Death slips up they'll get you eventually. 'Alright, quick break before I put the next movie in.' Error spoke after he movie finished. 'I'm gonna grab a drink, anyone want any?' He asked. Everyone raised their hand.

'Bottles are in the pantry cooler.' Wolf pointed out, comfortably wedged between the skeletons next to them. Error gave a thumbs up as he left, the others stretched and popped their bones. 

'That was a rather good start~' Killer hummed. 'What movie is next?' He asked, looking over at the pile. Red peeked and grinned.

'Looks like it's going to be Hostel~' Twisted grins curled onto the murder bros faces. Horror slightly bounced at the mention of the torture porn. Blue couldn't care less, gore wasn't his type of horror... He didn't mind if it involved puzzles or supernatural but torture porn? No thank you. Error came back and handed everyone a drink, turning on the movie. Blue watched, but mostly just glanced at the others. It looked like Black didn't like the movie much either. Dust, Killer and Horror were practically cheering. Nightmare watched with a critical eye while Red, Error and Wolf only watched with mild interest. By the end of it he caught Horror letting out a small yawn. Wolf moved slightly to make him more comfortable.  
Error picked up Deep Rising and put it on. It started off normally but then things started to go a little off when the rescue team got on board... One of the ladies was grabbed by some tentacles and instead of being eaten she was being eaten out... Blue's skull turned bright as he realised this was a porn!!! Red was laughing at the reactions everyone made at his little switch-a-roo. 

'Really Red?' Nightmare inquired less than amused. The lady on screen was getting ravaged and egged by the tentacles on screen. 

'Hey, I thought someone would enjoy watching some tentacles in action~' He grinned widely at Blue. The little skeleton glared at him. A second lady was caught, screaming in terror as she was caught. Dust slightly tensed up, breathing getting a little faster.  
The lady was still screaming for help when her clothes were torn off and a tentacle rubbed her delicates. Dust's hands started to shake a little. Wolf noticed the panic in his sockets and hooked their pinky in his unnoticed by the others. It snapped Dust out of his trance and he looked away from the screen. Killer noticed his discomfort and quietly started a conversation with him to keep him distracted. 

'Hey! no kink shaming!' Blue pouted, the others chuckled at him.

'Oh? And what are you going to do if we do?' Nightmare asked, raising an amused eyebone. Red chuckled watching Blue turn even more bright. 

'I'll!... I'll!!!...' Blue couldn't think clearly and just blurted out: 'FUCK YOU!!!' He was shaking in embarrassment. There was silence for a while excepted for the lady being roughly taken by the tentacle by now. 

'That's not much of a threat~' Red snorted. The reaction annoyed Nightmare so he stuck him to the ceiling. 'Ack!' Red struggled for a bit but the goop was too strong... So he just hung there... Grumbling a little. 

'Alright, enough with this 'fun', put the next one on.' Wolf said knowing Dust was uncomfortable and close to having a panic attack. The pained moans stopped, replaced by the intro of the next movie. Dust relaxed a little and tried to calm down. A black tentacle gently patted his skull as if to say not to worry. He took a deep breath and was slowly calming down.   
Blue was still blushing brightly, not being able to look at Nightmare. He just threatened to fuck him if he kinkshamed, how stupid was that? He couldn't focus on the movie. All he could make out was that it was a movie about a vengeful ghost in Thailand and that the main characters were stupid enough to mess with the home of said spirit. He lightly rubbed his sockets, sleep starting to set in. Both Horror and Red had already fallen asleep. Red lightly snoring in his suspended state and Horror snuggled into Wolf's side. Dust and Killer were yawning and fighting sleep too.   
Error put on the next movie, but half way through Blue fell asleep. It didn't take long for the others to fall asleep either. Dust and Killer fell asleep after Blue, Black and Error half way throught the movie they played after. It was just Wolf and Nightmare watching now. They sat in comfortable silence just watching the horrors play on screen. 'You're frustrated.' Wolf commented quietly. 'If you want to vent...' They offered making Nightmare sneer softly.

'Why would I want to?' He replied bitterly. The human was silent for a moment.

'... You maybe the guardian of negativity.... But that doesn't mean you'll have to bottle everything up.' There was a little huff and silence for a few moments. Both just watching the movie for a little.

'... I had a run-in with my brother and his 'friends' when we were dusting an AU.' Nightmare growled softly. 'He's been a real thorn in my side lately.' A soft snort escaped Wolf. 

'Aren't little brothers suppose to be?' They smirked earning a glare. 'I can guess that's why everyone has band aids.' Wolf took a deep breath. '... You know he is getting more and more desperate to have you back, right?' They whispered making Nightmare scoff. 

'I hate him, I don't want the little bastard back.' Both sat there in silence again.

'You still care.' The human uttered softly. 'Or else you wouldn't be able to hate him.' They added. 'Like you hate that you care for atleast four of the skeletons in this room... ' The goopy skeleton huffed, making himself comfortable by using his tentacles as pillows. 

'Believe whatever you want.' He softly growled. Wolf softly chuckled.

'I believe there is a positive in every negative and a negative in every possitive... It was loneliness that made you find us... It created companionship even if you didn't mean it to happen...' The midnight skeleton remained silent... But he was still listening. 'Love can smother a person... Joy can be draining... Kindness can be fake... Abundance can cause greed... And when it does it can be fatal...' They chuckled when Horror mumbled something about kids on toast in his sleep. ' Whether you like it or not, you need him... As much as he needs you... You're the sides of the same coin afterall. And a one-sided coin doesn't have much value...' They gave him a heart-broken smile. Nightmare made a frustrated noise knowing they had a point... Didn't stop him from wanting Dream dead though... Although, if he kept his brother alive but bound it would be allow Nightmare to cause Dream more suffering... He did like the sound of that~ 

'Whatever, I'm going to sleep.' He grumbled, turning on his side. A small chuckle came from Wolf.

'Good night, Your Majesty.' They muttered. Nightmare grunted half tempted to smack them with a tentacle... But by the sound of their breathing they had already fallen asleep... Leaving the midnight skeleton to his thoughts.


	9. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone entered the verse uninvited... How will the skeletons react? And.. will the intruder get away?
> 
> \---------------------------

Everyone sat at the table eating breakfast despite it being noon already. The kitchen smelled like coffee and toast despite there being all kinds of different items. There were bread, buns, toast, various bread toppings, pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, fruits, yogurt, cereal... Something for everyone. Blue nibbled on a piece of toast, watching the others. He felt like he was watching a family sitting down for breakfast... Dust and Killer were discussing their plans to do some hunting on wild life which Horror eagerly wanted to join. The two others didn't seem to mind having an extra cleaver on hand. Error was reading the paper sipping some coffee, quietly flipping the page. Red was chowing down on a sanwich with mustard, pulling a delighted expression with every bite. He said he'd have to leave to check up on his Papyrus. His brother knew of the movie nights so he shouldn't be too upset Red wasn't home yesterday. Usually Red brought him a peace offering after such nights. Nightmare wasn't a morning person... He was murdering his breakfast, glaring at it as if it had done him wrong. That poor egg... Blue thought. Black was discussing food with Wolf. The human had mentioned they were in need of going on another grocery trip since they were running low on essencials like pasta and rice. Black was asking if they could bring some items for him to which they nodded, having him write them down for them. A small smile tugged on Blue's teeth. He was enjoying the family-like atmosphere. 'Hey Blue, want to come along on my grocery run?' Wolf asked, looking at him. 'We could get you some new clothes to since you only have your pj's and that one pair.' He didn't really want to leave this verse... But he knew he needed to get new clothes...

'Sure.' He responded making Wolf smile at him. Even if he did see his brother or one of his friends it was his decision if he wanted to return... And honestly... He was happy here... He had never thought he would like it as much as he did... He ate the last of his toast and drank his orange juice. Once everyone was finished they cleared the table and got dressed. Blue put on his cleaned uniform, waiting for Wolf to finish in the bathroom. 'Where are we going to shop?' He asked when they stepped out. Wolf looked at him and gave him a little smile. 

'Well, no UnderSwap or UnderFell for sure. I was thinking... End Pasifist route?' Blue thought for a bit... They would be on the surface... In the Classic's timeline... It would probably be the best... He nodded. 

'Sounds like a plan.' They made their way down the stairs and told the others they would be back in a few hours. The others watched them leave. 

'So, shall we head to our usual hunting grounds?' Killer asked Dust. The other shrugged. 

'We could head to that old abandoned village we found last time. Bet there are all sort of things hiding there.' He grinned. Killer's face lit up, clearly excited by that idea. 

'Ooohhh that place~' He nearly purred. 'That's a briliant idea~' The murder bros chuckled. Nightmare rolled his eye, settling in his little nook with a book. 

'Get going already.' He grumbled. 'I want to have some peace and quiet already.' He made himself comfortable and opened his book to the page he had left off. Dust and Killer just shrugged, heading for the door with Horror following. The trio set off to their destination aswell. Error stretched, then rumaged through the yarn to find his knit work. He took a seat in his comfy chair, continuing his knitting in peace. Both Black and Red were the last to be dressed. Black had cleaned up the kitchen before dressing or else he would have been the first. Red just procrastinated, he didn't feel like facing Boss... But~ He had some treats he knew could re-direct any anger coming his way. 

'Call us when ya plan another raid.' Red grinned. 'They're a nice change~' He got a grunt of acknowledgement from Nightmare and left with Black. The house grew quiet, the only noise was Error's knitting pins ticking away as he worked. Nightmare relaxed, taking a sip of his soda as he got lost in his book.  
Somewhere in the verse a new skeleton entered. He looked around in awe at the scene. The tranquil atmosphere and stunning view throwing him off a little.... 'Wwhhoooaaaa~! If I didn't have a mission I would have loved to explore this new verse~' He spoke looking around as he setted off. He couldn't see any monsters or humans.... Just animals and overgrown ruins. He placed a fingerless gloved hand on a piece of ruin. He could still feel the energy of times passed. This used to be a vibrant verse with monsterkind and humanity living together... There never was a war between THEM but... They had a war with... Something else... He couldn't really describe it other that the elements... Aspects... And emotions that made up the very fabric of existance... Given form in both humanoid and monsterkin but ALL with horns... The skeleton felt a shudder, 'Wouldn't want to meet any of those...' He muttered as he took his hand of the bricks and moving on. He was praying Blue was somewhere in this verse... Ink had to find him. Everyone was worried about the little monster after Alphys told them he was gone. He set off towards what looked like a road. Well... It was more like an over grown trail. It took him through woods. The creative skeleton could hear birds in the trees and see deer grazing on bushes. Leaves crunched under his boots as he made his way down the trail. 'I wonder what happened in this verse...' Ink uttered to himself. The trees parted, getting spaced out further apart as Ink walked down the path. An overgrown archway marked the beginning of what would have been a village. Most of the homes were mostly still in one piece stone wise. The wood was rotting away and plants were growing through cracks, using the ruins as anchor for their roots. The well in the middle still held water, unfortunately Ink couldn't check if it was drinkable. The bucket had rotten away and the wooden roof over it was about to tumble aswell. The skeleton checked one of the homes. 'Blue?' He called out, receiving no answer. He scanned the ruin he had entered. It looked like the people just up and left... It was weird... Ink scratched his skull, moving on. Animals casually wandered around, using the ruins as nests and dens. The creator made his way down the main road, stopping dead in his tracks when he noticed a figure move in the shadows. 'BLUE!?' He called out going after it. No such luck... What Ink saw wasn't a skeleton or animal for that matter. It... It looked like a shadow? It moved sluggish, beady white eyes blinking as it sat down on a decrepit barstool. Steam seemed to be coming out of the window it sat at and another one popped it's head out of that steaming window. They seemed to interact, the one from the window handing the other a bowl of food before both they and the steam vanishing in thin smoke. Ink shifted uncomfortable. Did he just see a fragment of the past?  
He turned back to the main road, not daring to look back down the alley.  
Something bad happened in this verse but somehow it kept existing... Usually an AU would be completely wiped if a genocide had happened but here it was... A genocide verse that's still operational... Ink didn't understand... Then again someone took the trouble of hiding this verse from him and the others... Maybe it was like Dusttale? The skeleton shook his skull. No, no don't think about that one. It's bad luck... 'Blue?' He called out again, this time a few birds flew away at the sound of his voice. Ink sighed and continued on nearing the exit of the village. A twig snapped making him turn. Just in time, a dagger flew past Ink grazing his cheek. Marrow welling up in the cut. He gripped his brush jumping back, glaring at the chuckling figure appearing from the shadows.

'Aw shoot~ Almost had you~' Dust chuckled, twisted grin on his face. He slowly started to circle the creative other. Ink growled, glaring at him. 

'Dust,' He grimaced. 'What are you doing here?!' Said skeleton shrugged with an as gleeful expression a mad man could have.

'I could ask you the same~' He laughed pulling the dagger from the tree it embedded itself in. 'But...' He chuckled darkly. 'I bet you don't have an invite~' Ink looked confused. An invite? Why would he... His thought was cut short by Killer jumping down from a tree and taking a swipe at Ink. The creator narrowly dodged, backing up even more. Shit! This was bad! Killer giggled staring at Ink with his murky sockets. Dust grinned maliciously. 'Looks like we've found our prey~' Both murder bros laughed, staring predatory at their prey. A cold shudder went down the creative skeleton's back. A dread looming over him as he dodged Horror's cleaver by a hair. Three against one. He had to retreat and regroup if he hoped to have a chance against them. 

'Sorry, I don't have the time to play with you!' Ink smiled swiping his brush at them, flinging a stunning yellow paint at them. They dodged but it gave Ink just enough time to make a run for it. Their laughter haunting him as he ran. He had to try and escape! If Blue was here then... Then he would be in trouble... If Nightmare and his henchmen got him he could be hurt! Determination plastered itself on Ink's face. He had to find out! Light came flooding from the trees and Ink bursted into a field. It was open space, stretching far and wide until more forest appeared on the horizon. He braced himself for the incoming attacks, twirling his brush and deflecting Horror who came straight for him. With barely a second to spare Dust attacked from the left flank while Killer came up on the right. Ink grunted feeling the knife cut through his sleeve and part of his humerus. Their attacks were no joke however. Dust laughed summoning a blaster and firing at Ink. The creative skeleton dodged and evaded the next set of blasts.  
Error, who had been in the kitchen to get a snack, saw the lasers being fired off. He blinked for a moment. The murder bros rarely used their gaster blasters while playing around in the forest...

'Hey Nightmare?' Error called, the other responding with an annoyed what? 'Our murder of crows don't use their blasters when fooling around in the forest, right?' There was silence for a moment.

'... No, why?' Nightmare questioned. 

'They just did.' Error answered, seeing another aray of laser lights. 'And again.' Another moment of silence before Error got a grin. 'Oh! Think we have an intruder?!' He asked almost excited. Nightmare groaned annoyed and focused of the negative feelings in the verse. Ooohhh~ they were CERTAINLY fighting an intruder~ Nightmare laughed looking at the destroyer of AU's. 

'Leave the snacks, we're going to attend a feast!' The malicious grin on his face widening as he made a portal directly to the fight. Error chuckled and grinned just as wide. He was too curious to pass this fight up, following Nightmare to the battle ground.  
Horror's cleaver smashed into the ground where Ink just stood. Killer used the ravenous skeleton as a spring board, jumping to catch Ink in the air. His blade met with the creator's brush in a counter. Having the element of surprise in his advantage Error launched an attack of his own. His strings wrapping around Ink's leg and slamming him into the ground. Ink gasped, coughing up marrow as the air is knocked out of him. He is quickly surrounded.

'Well, well~ Look what crawled into the garden~' Error grinned watching Ink glare at him. 'A weed~' His grin widened hearing Ink growl. Killer flipped his knife, taking a step forward.

'You know what they say about weeds~' He smiled slamming the knife into the downed skeleton's leg. Ink let out a screech of pain, feeling his bone split. 'They need to be cut down~' Ink lashed out, socking Killer in the jaw making him soar a few feet away. Using his brush he got up, breaking free from Error's strings and pulling the knife from his leg. With a splash of green paint he healed the bleeding wound. Blocking an attack from Dust just in time to avoid another blade meeting his bones. This was bad... Ink gasped being knocked from the air by a tentacle but regaining his footing. This was five against one... The creative skeleton twirled his brush, knocking incoming attacks to the side and making a counter attack. He was at an disadvantage. The searing pain from a slash to the back made him bite back a hiss. Ink had no choice... He HAD to fight! Determination filled his resolve as he stood his ground against Nightmare's pack.  
The battle went on for hours... The creator was starting to hit his limits, his green paint was depleted to barely a bottom. He was covered in cuts and gashes, clothes torn and he was bleeding inky marrow. Ink had managed to land a few hits himself, coloring Dust, Killer, Horror and even Error in various colors. But none of them were remotely close to tired, on the contrary... The fight seemed to fuel them. Ink panted countering a few more attacks, the force making him skid backwards. He prepared to counter, bending his knees to launch himself at Dust who came straight for him. 

'INK!' Blue cried out in horror, tears welling up in his sockets. Ink, half way into his attack, lost his focus on the fight. In slow motion he turned to look at the little skeleton in surprise. Dust's blade tore right through Ink's humerus, severing his arm. Horror, who was right behind, brought his cleaver down on the paint brush. The wood making a sickening crunch as it shattered in two. The creative skeleton hit the ground with an agonizing screech. Blue clasped his hands in front of his mouth, the tears now streaming down his cheeks. Killer jumped on the downed skeleton, taking his leg with another sickening crunch. Making Ink's shriek go through bone and marrow. He gurgled black inky blood, reaching out to Blue. He had finally found him. Killer heaved his knife above his head to deal the final blow. 'NO! DON'T KILL HIM, PLEASE!' Blue cried out, stretching out his hand and turning Killer's soul blue. Throwing the other off the injured Ink, who took the oppertunity to flee. Using the last of his energy to return to the safety of the Doodle Sphere. 

'Aaaww...' Killer frowned disappointed, rubbing the sore spot on his pelvis which he landed on. The predatory skeletons all looked at Blue in annoyance. The little skeleton was shaking and crying, having seen what they had done to his friend. He let out a shaky sob. A gentle hand pressed on his shoulder. Blue looked up at Wolf through tearstained sockets.

'He's still alive... Save your tears.' They spoke, their attention going to the group and looking at them for a moment. They were silent, letting the human access their injuries. '... Go back to the house. You boys look like you've had a rainbow barf on you.' They pointed to their clothes. The skeletons looked at each other, a few chuckles escaped as they shrugged and started to walk back to the house. Blue stayed where he was, softly sobbing. The human watched the others go back, standing next to him. 

'Why?' He softly questioned. 'Why are you so uncaring?' He looked at them with hurt in his sockets. 'He is my friend!' Wolf heaved a slow heavy sigh, how were they going to put this?

'I belief I was clear on how intruders are treated.' They responded. Blue flinched a little, knowing full well what they meant. 'You're lucky to have intervened on his behalf. You saved his pelvis with that.' The human spoke. Blue hicced, fidgeting with his scarf. '... You can go to him if you wish.' They spoke gently. Blue looked up at them as they wiped a tear from his socket. 'Have you forgotten? You're not a prisoner here.' They chuckled. 'If you want to make sure he lives then go.' Blue sniffled, kissing Wolf's palm.

'Please... Let me go make sure Ink will be ok...' He begged. It wasn't needed, he knew that. The human pressed a small, cold bar in his hand. Blue looked at the small item... It was a key. 

'Return when you're ready.' Wolf spoke, kissing his skull before turning back to the house. Error and Nightmare had taken their previous seats, looking up when Wolf entered. 

'Where's the little rabbit?' Nightmare grinned. 'Did we scare him off~?' He almost sounded delighted. The human shook their head. 

'He just needs a moment, give him time.' They responded, taking their mask off. 'He'll be back....' Their lips curled into a grin. 'Well then, let's get some dinner on the way~' With that they disappeared into the kitchen.


	10. Bloodlust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always make good on your threats~
> 
> ______

The fight had left Horror a little unsatisfied. Sure he had been thrilled to be able to actually hunt another skeleton but the ending?... Well... It left him kind of hanging... He was currently seated on the kitchen table having Wolf treat the wounds he sustained from the intruder. They weren't anything major and far from anything that could kill him but the smell of his marrow was making him dizzy... In the needy way. It didn't help that Wolf's hands were always so warm on his cold bones. A shudder went down his spine as they moved over his marred ribcage. He was pretty sure the human knew but as always waited for him to make the first move. He looked over to the stove. Dinner was stewing away on a low fire... He could have them take the pressure off... Wolf was in the process of finishing up when they felt Horror's fingers curl into their shirt. His head leaning against their collar bone so he didn't have to look them in the eye. They understood what he wanted, stars they could smell what he wanted... They stroked the side of his ribs, a sensitive spot they found out. '... Are you sure?' They whispered, a little concerned. 

\--------------- (soul job, beginning heat, kissing, grinding, biting, kitchen table sex)

'Hhmmm... Yes...' He confirmed softly, guiding their hand to his soul. Closing his sockets feeling the warmth of their hand envelop his being. A shudder ran down his spine as Wolf began to stroke the little thing. They were tender, caressing Horror's soul gently. The ravenous skeleton softly groaned at the gentle affection, burying his face in the nook of their shoulder. His bones were already softly rattling. Their fingers lightly pressed and massaged his sensitive soul, making Horror shudder and jolt. There was nothing but love in their touch, an intent to pleasure him. The human pressed a soft kiss to the side of his skull. Warm lips brushing against his bone. He turned his skull, catching those warm lips in a kiss. A nail gently ran down Horror's soul making him gasp as a jolt of pleasure shot down his spine. Wolf used the oppertunity to tease a little magic to form a tongue. The skeleton could have bitten off their tongue... Stars he nearly did one time... But the taste of theirs against his was something he seemed keen on savouring.. (not to mention they punished him after he tried and he had avoided them for a good month after...) Wolf's other hand cupped Horror's cheek. Carressing the rough bone and deepening their kiss. Their tongues intertwined in a slow tango while Wolf continued to play with Horror's sensitive soul. Switching from carressing to prodding, soft to rough. A small whine escaped the ravenous skeleton, his hips now twitching as the pleasure started to build. He felt the human's hips lock into his and Horror wasted no time to grind into them. He shuddered under their touch, strangling their shirt which he was still holding. Horror started to feel hot, his soul starting to liquefy making it easier for Wolf to slowly enter a finger. A moan escaped the ravenous skeleton, arching his back at the feeling of being entered. His hips grinding roughly against the human's. his breathing turning in short whines and pants. Fuck, this was too much. Horror's body was starting to burn up until magic snapped solid between his femurs. Wolf pulled back a little worried. Horror whined, gazing at them with a heated, lustful look. Tugging at their shirt for more. Wolf glanced at him then briefly at the calender on the wall.

'Fuck... I forgot your heat was starting this week...' They murmured. A shudder went down Horror's spine since Wolf didn't stop fingering his soul. Saliva was dripping down his jaw as he looked up at them with a needy gaze.

'Then fuck me?' He softly requested. His hand slowly reaching to pull them back. 'Fuck me as you please?' He breathed pulling them back into a deep kiss. He savoured the taste of their mouth, the feeling of the velvety appendage against his own. A soft whimper escaping as they broke the contact again.

'But your magic...' They whispered against his teeth, kissing him. He sharply bucked into them with a groan. 

'Don't care... I want it...' His hand fumbled with the rim of their pants. A soft sigh escaped Wolf, claiming Horror's mouth in a passionate kiss again. 

'One climax, you're eating two servings and I'll fuck you the rest of the night until you pass out...' They stated after breaking the kiss. The skeleton chuckled.

'Deal.' And with that his shorts were swiftly removed. The cold air hitting his soaking folds made him shiver. The cold was quickly replaced by the warmth of Wolf's body. Horror bit his mandible, it had been ages since he had done it like this. He softly groaned at the slow, deep thrusts of Wolf's hips. The smell of their arousal making him even more light-headed. Horror gasped at the love bites the human left on his neck and shoulders. The pleasure building and building until the fire in the pit of his pelvis became an inferno. His claws dug into Wolf's shoulders as he neared that blissful moment of release. Their hips tangled in a rough tango until the human hit the right spot and unraveled the ravenous skeleton. They could feel Horror clamp down on them with a small whine as the pressure finally popped. Both softly panted before sharing a last passionate kiss and untangling slowly. 

\-------------

There was a huge blush on Blue's skull. The little skeleton had gone and made sure his friend Ink was in good hands. The injured skeleton looked horrible covered in marrow and losing an arm and a leg too... Blue had made sure Dream would find him. He felt bad to thrust the injured skeleton into the guardian's lap but it was a far better option then letting Ink bleed out and dust... Or bringing him back... He would have certainly been dusted if he had... It hadn't been long before Dream had found Ink. The poor guardian was upset at the sight and quickly took Ink to get help. Knowing that he was in good hands now Blue had made his way back to the Wolf's Den. Only to find them doing the naughty with Horror on the kitchen table. He squirmed, he remembered being in such a position aswell... He couldn't stop watching... Stars, the sight, sound and smell were just... Alluring... He wanted to see, wanted to see the other skeleton reach that high note. 'You're such a pervert.' Nightmare whispered, tentacles snaring Blue. The little skeleton let out a soft yelp, looking at Nightmare with wide sockets. The midnight skeleton grinned having caught Blue red-handed. 'Watching he human and Horror getting it on~ Haven't you heard of 'privacy'~?' His grin widened. 'Or would you like to be watched while being fucked~?' Blue gasped, the tentacles curling and tightening. Then he remembered something and looked Nightmare straight in the eye.

'What if I do?' He answered, sockets not leaving Nightmare's. 'Are you kinkshaming me?' He questioned the goopy skeleton. 'Because if you are, I will fuck you. Right here, right now.' He stated with a calm that threw Nightmare of for a second. It was a threat he made on movie night... Nightmare didn't think he'd actually... But then again he did have the balls to ask Nightmare to fuck him the first night they spend a night under the same roof. A chuckle escaped Nightmare, amused by the little berry's response. 

'Is that so?' He purred. 'I'd like to see you try~' Giving Blue a toothy smirk. Challenge accepted. Before Nightmare really realised it the little skeleton had broken and worked Nightmare to the floor. Straddling his hips hovering over him while blue bones pinned Nightmare's tentacles. The little rabbit had the goopy skeleton pinned. There was a small triumphic smirk on Blue's teeth as he pulled Nightmare's sweater half way over his skull. Trapping his arms and basically blindfolding him like Red had taught him a few days ago. Nightmare growled trying to break free but the little skeleton had a pretty strong hold. One the midnight skeleton didn't think he'd have. 'You little-' He didn't get to finish that sentence, Blue shut him up with a kiss. A soft predatory growl vibrated in his throat, surprising Nightmare and himself. Blue's gloved hands raked down Nightmare's ribcage making him shudder and hiss. 

'I'm not going to let you see me try~' Blue purred like Nightmare had done previously. 'I am going to fuck you.' He stated, licking Nightmare's cheek.

\----------------( Edging, biting, hand/blow job, anal) 

A chuckle escaped Nightmare. Cute. He thought, another siver traveling down his spine. He could feel Blue's tongue on his neck, licking before he bit. The midnight skeleton yelped and growled. He tensed feeling Blue's digits curl around his shorts and removing them swiftly. 

'You're getting cheeky, rabbit~' He growled. 'careful or I will punish you.' Blue lapped up the marrow from the bite, slowly moving to his collarbone and sternum. A soft chuckle passed his grinning teeth as he nipped and licked Nightmare's bones. The other grunted, body shuddering under Blue's grasp. The little skeleton ghosted his gloved hand over Nightmare's pubis, watching him shudder and press it against his hand for more. He teasingly pulled away to keep the pressure light. It irritated Nightmare, who growled at him. 

'Aren't you eager~' He teased, giving the pubis a long, wet lick. Nightmare groaned, magic snapping to attention. Blue blushed pleased, staring at the girthy cock. He had spikes too~ Biting his mandible with absolute glee the little berry took hold of the erect member. Gently rubbing his thumb over the little protrutions to make it twitch. Nightmare growled softly, both from the pleasurable feeling and in annoyance.

'Just get it over with.' He spoke through ground teeth, the other stroking his cock. He wasn't going to admit the pleasure to the little rabbit. If he was going to be subjected to being the bottom Nightmare would make Blue work for his responses. He sharply inhaled feeling Blue's warm tongue slide over his throbbing dick. The little berry watched the other, wiggling his tongue and softly sucking on the tip. He felt Nightmare's legs quiver next to him as he slowly took his cock into his mouth. Slowly and softly sucking on the twitching member he watched the midnight skeleton's chest rise and fall rapidly. The little berry took his time, keeping a slow steady pace. Balancing Nightmare on the edge of pleasure. He had to hold down his hips to do so. Finally the other growled frustrated. 'Fuck me already!' Blue released Nightmare's cock smacked his pelvis causing him to jolt and groan at the loss of heat around his painfully throbbing dick. 

'If you insist~' Blue purred, gripping the other's legs and shifting his hips sideways. 

'What are you- HN!' The goopy skeleton bit back a moan feeling Blue's own hard member penetrate his ass. He hissed at the slight burn, biting his mandible to adjust to the girth of the other. He couldn't help but blush thinking he underestimated Blue's size abit. The heat was coiling around in his gut, swirling with every thrust from the little berry. Nightmare was a little thankful the other chose to cover his face. He was sure he was blushing with how heated his cheeks felt. Blue bit and licked his bones, pulling on his hips to thrust in deeply. Nightmare jolted, muffling a moan after Blue hit his sweet spot. The lttle skeleton perked, aiming for the same spot. He grinned picking up the pace. Nightmare arched and jolted, the coiling heat getting more intense. He clenched his jaws as to not make any noise but failing as a few pleasured moans escaped. A gloved hand wrapped around his neglected dick and stroked in rhythm to the thrusts. The goopy skeleton gasped and writhed in pleasure, ribcage rising and falling in rabid pants until one hard thrust tipped him over the edge. Stars and white spots were dancing in Nightmare's vision at his climax. His body jolting in aftershocks. Blue looked pleased with the mess he made of the other. He slowly pulled out then looked up to see Wolf and Horror watching them.

\--------------------

There was a small, proud smirk on Wolf's lips while Horror just stared at them eating pop corn. Blue's cheeks dusted blue as he let out a soft giggle.

'What? I did say I'd fucking him if he kinkshamed me~' He cheekily grinned. Wolf chuckled.

'I know, I'm proud you didn't make an idle threat.' They responded. 'But don't count on getting away with it.' Blue blinked confused until Nightmare pounced him with a growl. The midnight skeleton had broken free after Blue lost his focus. He pinned him to the floor and pulled his ass up.

'My turn~' He growled in the little skeleton's neck, biting down as his tentacles wiggled his way into Blue's bottom and around his still hardened dick. The little skeleton gasped in surprise, letting out a surprised moan. Wolf turned to Horror who slowly looked up at them, the lust in his socket returning. 

'Tell the guys upstairs we'll have dinner after these two finished dicking around.' The human sighed, giving the skeleton a kiss. He hummed and made his way upstairs to tell the others what happened.  
The dinner table had quiet conversation. Nightmare was in a bad mood and everyone could feel it. Blue was covered in bite marks and every so often let out a pained hiss or groan. He smiled through it though and was talking with Error about the crochet plans he had. Dust and Killer looked at each other from time to time, holding a silent conversation. They found it hilarious when Horror told them the little Rabbit actually made good on his word. They gained a little more respect for the little blueberry. Horror just ate his food in silence. It had been a little more than usual but he cleaned his plate like usual. Wolf stood up with out a word and took the empty plate he held out to them. They loaded up another serving and giving the plate back to him. The others glanced at each other. 

'Heat?' Killer asked. Horror nodded shoveling another mouthful into his mouth. 'Shit dude, is it because of the fight?' Another nod and a hum, Horror didn't talk with his mouthful. He did still have table manners. Wolf had a soft expression on their face watching. 'I forgot what it does with ya, sorry.' 

'Don't be,' Horror replied. 'Should have kept track of my cycle.' Blue glanced at them.

'Ehm... What... What does it do to you?' He asked a little concerned. Wolf snorted and laughed while Horror looked at the little skeleton and chuckled. 

'You've seen what happens~' He laughed. Blue blushed and had a shocked expression.

'Wait, what? It... It makes you... Feel like doing the naughty?' The others at the table burst out into laughter, making Blue pout. 

'Eheheheh~.... Yeh... It makes me want to do the naughty.' Horror grinned like the Cheshire Cat, unnerving Blue slightly. 'But it also makes me want more blood~' The little skeleton silently worded an 'oh...' Wolf took a sip of their drink. 

'It's called Bloodlust, means battle or murder turns you on. There are more of us who have it.' Killer and Dust chuckled being guilty of the offense aswell. Blue frowned, staring at his food absentmindedly. 'What's on your mind?' Wolf asked cocking their head.

'Do I have is too?' Blue asked.

'Are you turned on after battle?' Dust asked with a chuckle. The little berry shook his head. 'Then mostlikely not.' He took another bit out of his curry. Horror finished his second serving, sighing content. The group bantered a bit more before Horror pulled the human to the play room, his heat flaring up again and having them make good on their promise. He hungily kissed them as soon as the door closed behind them. 

'Hhmm~ Keen on eating me, are you~?' Wolf teased him, pinning him to the wall and kissing him again. 

'Prehaps~' He chuckled. 'But I'd miss your taste if I did.'He shifted his skull to allow them more access to his heated bones. Groaning at the feeling of their fangs against his bone. 'Fuck me like I'm your lover...' He whispered, phalanges curling in the human's shirt. 'For one night I want to feel what it's like...' He murmured against their skin. Wolf cupped his cheek and gave him the most loving gaze Horror had ever seen. Making his soul skip a little as they locked into a tender kiss. Tonight they were his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised I made a mistake with Error. Dude can crochet but has difficulty knitting... Oh well, he's doing both now anyway lol.


	11. Led astray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue would be alone that day... But fate dictated differently.
> 
> \---------------

Horror looked surprisingly happy that morning, having a soft blush to his cheeks and half-lipped sockets. Wolf on the other hand looked like they had fought a beast... They might aswell have... They were covered in bite marks and scratches but moved unbothered by them. Blue observed them eating his cereal. Nightmare had left already, Dust and Killer would go to his place after breakfast. Error had his eyes set on an AU to destroy since Ink was out for the count so he had full range now. Blue would be alone today, with the others going out. Wolf had already given him a list of chores, including getting more apples from the Orchard. He didn't mind going to the Orchard, it was a beautiful place and well kept too. The human had given him some instructions on maintaining it. 'I'll probably be back late.' Wolf spoke. 'The Boss wants me to do fieldwork today.' Blue nodded. 

'Okay, I'll keep myself busy until you return.' He responded with a smile. He didn't mind some alone time knowing someone would come home in the night. 

'I might not return until tomorrow afternoon.' The human warned him. 'Fieldwork requires time, so it takes longer.' Blue shifted, well... They'd still come home.. Just late, he thought giving a slow nod. 

'If you want you could call one of us to keep you company.' Killer offered with a grin. Blue shook his head with a smile.

'It's okay. I can handle being alone.' The murder bros chuckled and shugged, leaving the conversation at that. Blue stood and cleaned up the breakfast table, the rest preparing to head out. 'If anything comes up I'll call.' Blue promised them waving them off as they left. He sighed closing the door. 'Right!' He told himself. 'Time to get working~' There was a smile on his face as he gathered the supplies. The smell of soap soon lingered in the home as he cleaned and scrubbed the surfaces clean. The pot with poppy seeds got their usual watering and Blue was happy seeing the sprouts starting to pop up. He hummed, mopping the floor and putting away some lost books. The home was clean in no time. Blue wiped some dirt of his brow and looked at the work he had done with a satisfied feeling.  
He pulled on his poncho and grabbed a basket heading out to the Orchard. It was a bright day with a warm breeze. There were flowers blooming in the trees around the lake. Giving it that fairytale scene he had seen in books. He wondered if there were any mermaids living in the lake but quickly shook his head. There were no living creatures other than animals in this verse. Well... Other than Wolf themselves. The gates of the Orchard were open like always, the tall lush trees with their delicious apples greeted his sight. The sweet smell of the apples making Blue a little hungry after his stroll down to the place. He took an apple from the fruit heavy branch and took a big bite. Sweet and juicy, perfect for apple treats and juice. He picked a few more and sat under the tree to eat them. The little skeleton took a good look around. There weer some fallen leaves and rotting apples on the ground which needed cleaning up. There was a small white shed with a wheelbarrel next to it. It had some ivy growing on the roof but otherwise looked quite sturdy. Through the little window he could see gardening tools.  
Blue ate the apples and got up, ready to tidy up the garden. He opened the shed door and got a rake. Out of the corner of his socket he saw a figure hidden behind a big tree. Blue looked up in shock. Was there visitor in the verse? 'Hello?!' He called out, seeing something like a scarf dissappear from view. 'Wait!' Blue called out again, going after whoever dissappeared into that direction. He ended up somewhere in the middle of the Orchard. A big apple tree with different colored apples and large out stretched branches. There were ornaments hung around the trunk and branches. They softly chimed in the breeze, reflecting the sunlight that bounced off their golden surface. Blue stood there with his mouth open for a little before stepping closer. There was a cavity in the trunk of the tree, before it the limp body of a cat. The little skeleton looked sadly at it, the poor cat seemed to have been attacked and lost it's life there. Blue could see a trail of blood from where the cat had wandered. As he went to gently pick it up he heard a small meow coming from the cavity of the tree. To his surprise he found a small nest with three kittens. They mewled softly, squirming in the leaves of their nest. The dead cat was their mother... Blue couldn't leave the little kittens. They wouldn't survive if he didn't... He looked at the body of the mother. He would bury her under the tree, the place she tried to reach to feed her little ones. The little skeleton went back to the little shed and took the shovel and the basket he had left. Carefully he dug a grave for the mother cat, gently placing her inside and buried her. Doing a little prayer and sowing poppy seeds he found in his poncho on her grave. Blue used said poncho to make a cozy nest in the basket for the kittens. Gently he picked up the kittens from the nest, covering them to keep them warm. Wolf wouldn't be mad at him if he didn't do his chores at the Orchard today, would they?  
The little kittens had more priority at the moment. Blue didn't know how long they had been without their mother... But seeing how young they were they would probably need food anyway. He made it home in record time and raided the pantry and fridge for anything the little ones could eat. He... Actually didn't know... The little skeleton looked at the phone on the wall.... He could call someone who did though. He walked over to the phone and took it of the receiver. The others each had a speed dial so Blue pressed the one he thought would know. 'Hi Red!' He greeted cheerfully.

'Hey, Little Rabbit~ What's up?' The Underfeller answered. Red was a little surprised to receive a call from the little berry. He quickly scanned the area around his post. He didn't want Fell to catch him calling. 

'Oh well, I had a question you might be able to help me with...' He heard Blue answer. Red's attention perked. 'Do you know how and what to feed kittens?' A laugh errupted from Red. 

'Well that depends~' He purred. 'Who's the Kitten?' He grinned. There was a confused noise coming from the other end.

'What do you mean who?' Blue replied confused. 'I'm... I'm talking about baby cats?' There was a blush on Red's cheeks.

'Oh...' He let out softly. 'I... I'm not sure actually... Maybe-' His sentence was cut off by a red gloved hand slamming on the counter of his post. Red yelped, sweat beading on his skull as he slowly looked up at Fell. The tall skeleton growled at him. 

'Why are you on the phone?!' He demanded, glaring at his shorter brother. 'You're on duty!' He growled holding out his hand. Red looked at him then the hand, getting an idea.

'I think Paps knows. Hold on, Blue I'll hand the phone to him.' Fell raised an eye bone at him. 'Blue found kittens and wonders how to feed them.' He explained to his brother. The anger seemed to melt away abit as Red handed him the phone. He hesitantly put it to his skull.

'Hello?' He spoke, hearing a small gasp on the other end.

'Hey Fell,' Blue responded, a small tremble in his voice. 'I-I found a nest of three kittens... The mother died so I was wondering... Do you know what's best to feed them?' Fell could hear the concern in the little berry. It was adorable~ A sigh escaped the tall UnderFeller. 

'That depends, how old are they?' Fell responded rather calm. 'If they're really young it's best to bottle feed them kitten milk.' He leaned on the post counter. 'If they're a little older you can try watered-down wet food.' He glanced over to Red who eyed him with a small smirk. Fell scowled at him.

'Oh stars... I'm... I'm not sure Wolf has any kitten milk...' Blue replied nervously. 'They're maybe 2 weeks old? They're really, really tiny...' Fell's scowl dropped, looking concerned now. 

'... How tiny?' He inquired softly. 

'One would fit in my cupped hands...' Blue's hands were pretty small so that was adorably tiny. Fell actually really wanted to see them. Red softly chuckled seeing is brother's cheeks dust a soft pink and his socket mellow out. 

'Bottle feed them... Preferably once every two to three hours.' Fell stated. 'Don't forget to stimulate them to go to the toilet, they can't do that on their own either.' He added. 

'Thank you, Fell.' Blue sighed relieved. 'You're a life saver~' The little skeleton giggled. Fell grinned. 

'The Great and Terrible Papyrus is pleased he could assist you~' Fell responded happy, then looked at Red with a devious glint in his sockets. 'Now if you don't mind, I need to punish my subordinate~' Red gulped, shrinking down in his fur jacket and eyeing Fell nervously.  
Blue heard Fell hang up so put the phone back on the receiver. There was a soft blush on his cheeks aswell. He was relieved the tall UnderFeller could help. The little skeleton looked in the pantry once more, finding ingredients to make a batch of kitten milk for the little ones and set to the task of feeding the soft bundles of fur. Well, it was one way of filling the evening... Blue sighed. How were the others going to react to them? The little skeleton didn't want to think the others would harm the little creatures... For the night they were save... He'd ask Wolf if he could keep them when they returned home tomorrow. For now, Blue was content with the task he had been set. Making a small nest for the kittens to sleep in after they had been fed. The next few weeks were going to be tough... But it would be worth it!  
Wolf found Blue sleeping on the sofa when they returned home in the earliest hours of the morning. It was still dark when they got back. They gazed down at him and the little furry bundles curled up against him. Looks like he fell asleep feeding them.. A soft smile tugged on their lips, kneeling down and gently patting his skull.

'Hhmm? Wolf?...' He murmured sleepily, sockets half-lidded. They gave him a smirk.

'Sorry to wake you,' They softly spoke. 'But you better put the kids to bed before you nap...' The little berry looked confused before glancing down at the little kittens. He looked up at them nervously.

'... Can.. Can I keep them?' He asked softly, worried for their answer. Wolf chuckled kissing his skull.

'You took responsibility didn't you?' They murmured. 'Unless there is a mother cat?' Blue shook his head telling them what happened. Wolf listened giving him a soft expression and cupping his cheek. 'You did well...' They smiled. 'Raise them well, little rabbit~ And your efforts will be rewarded.' Wolf gave him a tired look. 'I'm going to crash and sleep now...' One of the kittens let out a small mewl. 'Good night, don't forget to put the kittens to bed after feeding them.' Blue giggled and nodded giving the human a kiss on the cheek and watching them retreat up the stairs. He was relieved they didn't mind the kittens staying there. He looked at the three. One a tabby, another a calico and the last a little pure black kitten. Blue fed and cleaned them, this time placing them in their nest before taking another nap until their next feed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little side-tracked by this one... Who knew adding kittens would do that?


	12. Predatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunting can be dangerous... The hunter can become the hunted...
> 
> \-------------

It had been two and a half weeks since Blue had gone. Two and a half week and still no sight of Papy... Not that Blue had time to worry about him with the kittens in his care. The little ones were getting stronger and more active by the day. He wiped the sweat of his brow as he put his sword away. Training was something he couldn't slack off on, Black would have his pelvis if he did. The kittens meowed when he entered the den, wobbling their way to their 'mama'. A smile curled on little berry's face watching them run over to him. Giving them a scratch and a getting a bottle ready for them. He was feeding them when Dust walked into the den. 'Hey little Rabbit~' He greeted grinning. He flopped down on the sofa and started up the game console. 

'Hey Dust, needed some relaxing?' Blue responded, looking at the skeleton on the sofa. He hummed in response, settling in as his game started up. It was a hack and slash. 

'Yeh, Nightmare's been in a bad mood. Your little friend has been on his tailbone lately.' Dust replied, then chuckled. 'Probably the Squid's fault, since he's escaped...' There was a slight jab in his words. Blue sighed, holding a can of soda out for him.

'Sorry, I just couldn't let you kill him... I know he was free game but... He's still my friend...' The other eyed him, taking the soda. He popped it and took a swig, softly huming an agreement.

'I can't really blame you. You're not like us.' Dust spoke while staring at the screen. Murdering people here and there. 'A good thing to.' Blue looked at him. He's learned and seen a lot of the group's other side. Dust wasn't as horrible as he made himself out to be. He had a lot of mental problems sure... But there was always someone around to help him through, usually this was Killer. The two were close. The little skeleton hummed. taking a seat next to him, watching the slaughter on screen.

'Prehaps...' He softly said. 'But some times it bites me in the pelvis too...' Dust snorted and chuckled. 

'There are pros and cons, yeh.' The murderous skeleton muttered. 'We can't just roll into town to get supplies... The mere sight of us makes people run.' He grinned wide. 'Makes it difficult to get what we want the 'good' way... So we take what we need.' Blue nodded understanding. He himself had fought Dust multiple times, the guy was ruthless... No mercy in his soul when he gets like that. 

'But with Wolf it got easier?' He asked. The other nodded with a hum. The little berry was quiet and sipped his soda.

'But we don't want to be dependant on them.' Dust told him. 'They understand that to.' He finished the level and looked at Blue. A crooked grin on his face. 'Would you miss us if we wouldn't come visit anymore?' He questioned. The little berry looked at him. A small smile curling on his teeth. 

'Yeh~' Dust was a little taken aback. 'I know you've been tolerating me because of Wolf's rules but... I would miss you guys...' He answered honestly. 'There's a lot you've taught me... Oh! That reminds me.' He smiled a devious glint in his sockets. 'Could you and Killer teach me how to hunt?' Dust stared at him before bursting out in laughter, doubling over and crying. Blue's cheeks dusted in a blush as he pouted. A few chuckles still escaped as he wiped the tears from his sockets.Dust smirked at him amused.

'You want us to teach you how to hunt?' He questioned chuckling. Blue nodded eagerly.

'Yes.' The berry blushed brighter. '.... When Wolf hunted me I felt all kinds of feelings... But most of all it was exciting... So, I thought maybe, you know, teach me how to hunt? S-so I can be the hunter some time?' So the little rabbit had a hunt kink huh? Well, Dust didn't mind teaching the little one to hunt... Who knows, he might be able to feed his kittens if he learned. The little fuzzballs were actively playing with each other. A deep sigh and chuckle escaped the murder skeleton. 

'Sure, but you'll have to kill whatever we're hunting. The things here aren't nice and will try to rip off your skull. Don't want Wolf after my pelvis for getting you killed.' Blue's sockets lit up excited. 

'Of course! I'll tell them it's my idea.' He smiled, Dust shook his head and started the next level of his game. He was a good few levels further when Wolf came home. 'Welcome home, Wolf!' Blue smiled, getting one from the human in return. 'I asked Dust if he and Killer can teach me to hunt!' They raised an eyebrow. 'I want to learn so maybe I can be the hunter next time we play the hunt game~' Wolf snorted and laughed. 

'Alright, but watch each other's backs. The creatures out there are not to be underestimated.' Their eyes sliding over to Dust, who gave a curt nod. 'I'll have food and a clean bed ready when you come back.' The human stated, heading upstairs to take a shower. The lights in Blue's sockets shone brightly. He was nearly vibrating on the spot in excitement. Dust called Killer, telling him what the little rabbit had asked. Killer laughed as hard as Dust did, agreeing in amusement and asking if they should bring Horror too. 

'Why not? Could be fun~' Dust grinned. 'I know he feels left out otherwise. I'll see you guys at sunset then, okay? See ya later.' He hung up and looked at Blue with a grin. 'Let's teach you hunting then~' A small squeal escaped Blue. 

'Thank you! Mweh heh heh heh~!'He was absolutely giddy. He waited restlessly for Killer and Horror to arrive. Finally at sunset they stepped into the den.

'Yo~!' Killer greeted with a crooked grin. 'Heard you wanted to do some hunting~?' He chuckled looking at the excited blueberry. At the moment he shared the same energy as Horror. 'Don't worry~ We'll teach you~ Are you ready to set off?' The little rabbit nodded vigorously. He put his arm around Blue's shoulders. 'Great~ Just remember, the prey gets killed this time.' The little skeleton nodded.

'I know. The creatures here aren't to be underestimated...' He responded following the other three out. The night was settling in and this was the first time Blue was out. The verse looked very different than it did in daylight... The leaves on the trees illuminated a soft orangy red except the big tree he and Wolf had a picnic under. The white leaves emitted a softer light, the black flowers had a soft gold in their middle. The animals that inhabited the forest had changed the most... They were nightmarish in character and vision. Sharp teeth and long limbs with claws, growling and snarling at each other and them but.... Like Wolf said none would get close to the big tree... Maybe it was the doing of the figure he saw? Dust and Killer stopped under it's base. 

'Aight, here's the plan: You and Horror will be driving whatever we're hunting, me and Dust will flank it.' Killer briefly explained. Horror giggled in excitement stroking his trusty cleaver. 

'But first we're going to teach you how to track your prey.' Dust cut in. 'Can't hunt if you can't find your prey~' He grinned. 'They leave clues, like tracks, pieces of fur or cloth, marks and so forth. As a hunter you'll have to be vigilant for these things~' He had a point, Blue thought. Wouldn't be much of a hunter if he can't track his prey... Wolf could help him practice when he learned to track, having given him the slip many times before. Dust showed the little skeleton how to find tracks while Killer and Horror beat off the night creatures. Soon they came across some fresh tracks of something big. 'Alright, I'll let you try to find it~' Dust purred. Blue nodded and followed the tracks, being as careful as he could. Whatever it was it was big and had multiple limbs... With claws... The little berry was on guard, searching for his prey. He carefully brushed some leaves aside and paled a the sight before him. A beast. With 6 legs, claws the size of daggers and tusks the size of swords. 

'Oooohhh~ a tasty one~' Horror licked his teeth, saliva already dripping down his chin. Dust and Killer hummed in agreement, scanning for a possible ambush. The beast was at least 10 feet tall. Blue gulped.

'Can.... Can we handle that?' He whispered unsure.

'We're with four, should be good.' Killer answered. 'I'll take the right.' Dust nodded and ook the left. Blue summoned his sword and stepped out of the bushes, drawing the beast's attention. It snarled at him, slowly turning to stalk over to the little skeleton. Blue launched an attack, the beast snarling as it swiped at him. He parried, having Horror vault over his back and taking a swipe at the beast. It backed off and roared, baring it's sharp fangs. Killer and Dust launched out of their hiding spots, slicing at the beast. It roared in pain, knocking Killer back with a large paw. He let out a grunt rolling over the ground and hitting a tree. Dust avoided its attack, jumping back. Blue and Horror attacked from both side, giving Dust and Killer some time to recover. The beast reared up, a roar escaping. It snapped at Horror who used the cleaver to block it from taking a bite out of him. Its paw however hit Blue and send him flying. He yelped hitting the ground, a pain shooting up his femur. Horror roared, going on full attack. His cleaver almost singing in the wind. The beast howled at the damage Horror did on it that it fled. The skeletons quickly chased after it, pursuiting the beast down the trail. Dust was hot on its tail when the beast wiped around and knocked him on the ground, pinning him with its paws. The murderous skeleton panicked being face-down in the dirt and feeling the beast pull on his hips. Tusk sinking into his shoulder he screamed thrashing around in panic. 'Shit!' Killer growled. 'Horror! Blue! Take care of the beast!' He shouted flashing to Dust's aid, slashing its eyes. It shrieked and reared back, giving Killer time to pull Dust away. The other clinging to him and hyper ventilating, panic attack in full swing. Blue skidded to a halt to block the beast from getting near them. Horror jumped, loping off the beast's head. The carcass hitting the ground with a dull thud. The butcher stood ontop of it with a triumphant grin, blood from the beast covering his skull. Blue looked over to Killer and Dust, concern written all over his face.   
Killer was on his knees, trying to help Dust through his panic attack. The murderous skeleton was shaking, focusing on Killer to snap out of his state. Blue worried but kept his distance. Dust didn't need anyone but Killer at the moment. He wanted to ask what was wrong but.... It wasn't his place to ask... Horror also watched on, waiting for the other to give them the go ahead that he was okay. It took fifteen minutes before Dust calmed down enough, nodding at Killer grateful.

'Let's go home?' Blue offered, getting a nod from the two. Horror picked up the kill, dragging it back to the den. The welcoming scent of a home cooked meal greeting them as they entered. Wolf turned to greet them but the smile on their face melted seeing Dust's state. He was still rather shaken and not at all looking pleased. They did not speak, only offered him a hug. The shaken skeleton took it, hiding his face in the safety of their chest. Killer plated up the food prepared for them. Spaghetti bolegnese, they made comfort food figures. Blue quietly sat down at the table as did Horror. After a few minutes Dust joined them and they ate. 'Thanks for teaching me, guys.' Blue gave them a small happy smile. The others chuckled and replied with 'no problem'. Slowly building some small banter between them. The excitement of the evening had exhausted them. Blue snuggled up to Wolf that night, curling into their side. 'Hey Wolf?' He asked wih a small yawn. The human hummed in response. 'Could you help me practice hunting?' They chuckled and kissed his skull.

'Sure, now sleep. Tomorrow is another day.' Wolf muttered. With those words and the warmth of their body the little skeleton fell into a deep slumber.


	13. This is Halloween~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a Halloween party at the Classics timeline... The human LOVES Halloween~
> 
> __________

The human was is an exeptionally good mood today Blue noticed. The rest of the skeletons watched them aswell. 'What's up with Wolf?' Blue asked Killer. He chuckled looking at Blue with his murky sockets.

'It's Halloween~ They're preparing for a party~' Killer mused. 'They're going to drag us along though.' He shrugged. Killer actually didn't mind, this was the one night they could go out and not be worried about people running away at the sight of them. They could for one night be 'normal'. Besides, the human always had a disguise for them to wear. 

'Ugh, I hope they don't try to stick me in a dress this time.' Nightmare growled. Killer grinned and Dust chuckled. Blue looked confused.

'They forced you in a dress?' He asked trying to imagine how Nightmare looked in a dress. Okay, maybe that wasn't a good idea because the image he got was rather... Sexy... The goopy skeleton shot Blue a glare, not wanting to tell that story. Luckily for Blue Killer and Dust did.

'Oh yes.' Dust answered. 'They got him into an Evil Queen costume by winning a bet~' He grinned ignoring the blatant glare cast to him by Nightmare. 

'You see, our friend here thought he'd be funny~' Killer butted in. 'And ask something 'impossible' from Wolf~' He grinned, murky sockets gleaming with glee. Blue blinked listening with intrigue. 

'What did he ask?' He inquired curiously. Nightmare turned away not wanting any part of the conversation. Dust chuckled grinning wide.

'A suit woven from stardust~ Imagine his surprise when them handed it to him.' He laughed. 'Oooh you should have seen his face!' Nightmare shot Dust another glare. 

'To be fair, you looked great in that dress~' Error smirked, there was a cheeky grin on his face. Nightmare growled at him, giving him a glare.

'Shut it or I'll force you in one.' A wicked grin curling on his face. 'The pinkest, frilliest, sugary, glittery shit I can find~' The two glared and growled at each other. A hand slammed on the table making both of them look up.

'If you're going to play like that I will force you both in a sugar plum fairy outfit!' Wolf growled at the both of them. 'And I have plenty of them~' They grinned, watching the two shudder. 'Good~ I've got the costumes ready.' They smiled. 'Best get dressed, Black and Red will be here soon.' They popped a stack of cloth and metal on the table. The skeletons looked at them with interest as the human distributed the costumes. Killer laughed looking at the Tin Man costume, looking at Dust's Scarecrow and Horror's Lion costume. The ravenous skeleton was playing with the fluff, an excited gleam in his sockets. Dust seems pleased with his aswell. Error chuckled looking at the Detective costume. He could have fun with this~ Nightmare stared at his. Running his hand over the detailed embroidery. A costume fit for a King... Blue wasn't sure about his, glancing over at the human who winked at him. 'Well, let's get dressed~' They purred dragging Blue with them. 

'A-are you sure about this?' He asked a little nervous. Wolf giggled, grinning at him. 

'You'll look great, little Rabbit~ And you'll be disguised like the rest of us.' They pulled him into the bed room. Blue remembered Black telling him the human liked leather and lace... He didn't think he would but... He looked great~ He looked like a rock star with his studs, leather shorts and tigh high boots. The lace of his stockings peeking out above the rim. 'You're just missing some face paint~' Wolf held up a pot of neon blue paint and a brush. Blue giggled, letting the human paint a star over his socket.

'Wowsers!' He exclaimed, sockets gleaming. 'I look magnificent! I'll go show the others!' Wolf chuckled getting ready themselves. The little skeleton bounced down stairs to meet back up with the others. The murder trio had already changed and were pretty happy with their costumes. They looked up to Blue, grinning wide.

'Well aren't you looking good~' Killer remarked. 'Could almost mistake you for Black~' A blush dusted the little skeleton's cheeks. Error came out of the room dressed as the detective, pipe and all. Blue had to admit the costume suited him well. He seemed pleased with it aswell. The front door opened, Red stepping inside.

'Really Boss, you don't need to come with us...' He told Fell, who stepped in after him. The taller was dressed in an imaculate suit with a cape. Probably to imitate a vampire. Red was dressed in a bunny suit. Not the playboy kind but almost the same as Blue's onesie. The only difference a flap on the back and the color.

'None sense! Someone needs to keep his socket out for your drunken ass.' He growled in response. The group chuckled at Red's dismay. I was a lie. Fell wasn't there to keep a socket on Red. No, he wanted to see the little kittens Blue was raising. The little nest was sound asleep in Horror's bed. His sockets landed on the little skeleton, who seemed to read his mind. Blue smiled a him.

'They're sleeping in Horror's bed in the kitchen.' He informed the taller skeleton. A gleam appeared in Fell's sockets as he nodded and disappeared around the corner. The squeak of a door directed their attention to where Nightmare had been changing. He had a look of uncertainty in his eye. 

'I'm not sure about this.' He spoke in annoyance stepping out. A deep blush crept on Blue's skull, the golden suit a stark contrast to his black bones. The tentacles skillfully hidden under the red velvet cape and a crown on his skull. The group stared a him. 

'Holy shit.' Red finally uttered. 'Who knew you'd look so damn fine in gold~?' He grinned and winked making Nightmare glare at him. 

'I suppose it makes a decent disguise...' He scoffed but running his phalanges over the delicate embroidery. It was definately done by hand... Some thing that would have taken months to do... 'At least they won't expect it's me~' He grinned. The rest chuckled in agreement. 

'I see you're all ready.' Black grinned stepping inside wearing a white nun costume. Blue followed the curves of his body with a blush. 'Like what you see, little rabbit~?' Black purred eyeing him with a smirk. Blue giggled and nodded. 

'You look great~' He complimented Black. 'C-could I borrow it some time?' He asked shyly, blushing bright and shuffling his feet. Black chuckled with a sense of pride. Not to mention his otherself would be able to absolutely drive his victim crazy in it. He patted the other one the skull affectionately. 

'Of course, Blue baby~' He responded. Red shook his head chuckling, guessing that would be the death of him... 'So are we already to go?' Black asked looking a the group. 

'I suppose we are...' Wolf answered before the group could. They looked up staring at the human speechless as they slowly made their way down the stairs. They now understood what took them so long. Wolf had painted their face to look like a skeleton, to match the rest of the group. The heavy, black velvety mermaid gown hugging every curve they had creating an elegant look. They chuckled looking a them. 'What's the matter~? Cat got your tongue~?' They purred shaking the group back to reality. 

'Wowsers... I've never seen you in a dress before...' Blue breathed in awe. Wolf softly chuckled. 

'They're not practical in my line of work, little rabbit~' They mused. 'So I rarely wear them.' Killer chuckled. 

'As if a dress would stop you from being deadly.' He grinned. 'You still have daggers stashed~' A devious grin curled on their lips. Of course they were armed. Blue thought sockets searching for the weapons. He could spot the ones on their bracelets but nothing more. It wouldn't be Wolf if they didn't have any on them at all. The sound of their voice got Fell's attention who tucked the kittens back into bed before he stepped out of the kitchen. His sockets trailed the human's body and the attire that hid it from his view. A soft growl escaped his throat.

'What are you suppose to be?' He questioned rather sharply. Wolf gave him a sweet smile, sauntering over to him. His sockets watching their hips sway.

'A blank widow.' They softly purred reaching up to fix his collar. 'Fancy becoming my second husbone~?' A playful smirk curling on their lips. Fell's cheeks coloring a soft pink and offering an arm. Blue understood what the others told him about the two. There was chemistry between them but neither gave in to the other. Creating this playful but sexual tension... Wolf took the arm offered to them and they set off. The party was held at the MTT resort in the Classic timeline. There were alot of monsters already partying and having fun. Pup, Black's brother was waiting for them, dressed as a priest. The group found themselves a booth, ordering drinks before going their way to party.   
The booth would be their point of meeting back up. It didn't take long for Fell to drag Wolf down to the dancefloor. Blue watched them, noticing the small gestures making it very clear they cared about the other. Red was watching aswell, a small smile on his skull. The little berry sipped his drink and looked around.   
Horror, Dust and Killer had dissappeared into the masses. Apparently they were scaring party-goers for sweets. Blue giggled as they snuck up on the classic cinnamon roll that was Papyrus. He nearly jumped 10 feet but laughed it off. Complimenting them on their ability to scare the Great Papyrus and giving them spaghetti shaped treats. Black had slipped off with his brother, finding a little nook to 'talk privately'. He blushed noticing that wasn't all they did, Black was wearing some pretty sockings...   
Nightmare and Error were still hanging back in the booth watching the masses. That was until a familiar face entered the room. Blue slightly hid, seeing Dream enter the party. He didn't want his friend to notice he was here... Dream was in company of Cross, he was acting as bodyguard to the little guardian. Both Error and Blue glanced over to Nightmare. His gaze had been sharply pointed at his brother. He took notice of the empire waist gown Dream wore. Midnight blue... With stars and a moon embroidery that sparkled in the light. 

'You know...' Error casually started. 'You have a pretty good disguise... You could go up to him~' Nightmare shot him a glare, the glitch only feigning innocence. A soft growl escaped the goopy skeleton as he debated what to do. His gaze followed Dream like a hawk, even when the murder returned with their spoils. They chuckled when they noticed. 

'Hey Blue, why no try to score some sweets?' Killer asked, the little berry looking at him confused. 'It's a good oppertunity to get things now you're disguised~' He winked and chuckled. Nightmare stood up and strode off, leaving the murder of crows grinning like mad men. Blue giggled.

'You did that so he wouldn't waste the oppertunity, didn't you?' He smiled. Killer laughed and shrugged nonchalantly. 'Though I do think I'd like to try and score some candy, thanks~' Blue stood up and skipped off. The trio watching over him... But they weren't the only ones they noticed. There was a stranger lurking at the little skeleton, watching his every move. It put both Killer and Dust on guard. Horror noticed the guy too and nudged Red. The Underfeller looked at him then at the guy he was pointing out. A grin curled on his fangs, the gold gleaming in the light. 

'Welp, you know what Wolf said~ Anyone touches one of us...' The others chuckled. 

'I'll stay behind if he tries anything. Someone needs to watch the loot besides I'd take them off~' Horror chuckled. He wasn't as 'careful' as the other two so he shouldn't get involved. It didn't take long for the guy to approach Blue. Acting friendly he offered the little berry candy for a spook. Blue did just that, recieving his reward. They talked for a bit before the guy offered him a drink. Feeling thirsty Blue accepted, the guy seemed really nice.   
The punch he got was really good, it even had apple pieces in it. It was gone in a few big gulps making the guy laugh in delight. They talked a bit more until Blue stared to feel dizzy. 

'I-I'm sorry...' He weakly smiled. 'I'm not f-feeling too well... I'm.. I'm gonna go to the bathroom...' The guy faked concern. 

'You do look a little pale... Here, I'll help you to the rest rooms...' Blue didn't feel like arguing, he felt light-headed. The stranger led him to the restrooms and before Blue had noticed he was pinned against the bathroom stalls. The stranger was forcefully kissing him but Blue was too dizzy to put up a decent fight.

'N-no...' He weakly breathed, pushing his chest with what little strenght he had left. His body was heating up. The guy chuckled, forcing the button and zip of the leather shorts open. 

'Fuck you're cute~' He breathed, tugging the leather shorts off and exposing the solidifying magic. Blue shivered at the cold hitting the ecto flesh. 'You'll fetch a good price~' He grinned running his claws over the forming lips. Blue whimpered at the increasing sensitivity of his body. 

'You'll first have to pay buddy~' A voice behind him chuckled. The guy wiped around to see Red grinning at him. A knife pressed against his throat, a gleeful Killer at the ready to kill him. Blue felt himself be pulled into a warm chest, looking up at Dust who carefully pulled the shorts back up. The little rabbit clung to him, grateful the three came to his rescue before more happened. The guy looked pissed off though there was little he could do. Dust took Blue out of the stall before Red started. 'You know, you shouldn't be touching other people's property right~?' He purred. A sharp laugh escaped the guy.

'Shouldn't have let your pet roam is that was the case!' He growled. Red chuckled and looked the guy dead in the eye.

'You know the punishment for attempted theft, right~?' A gleeful grin curled on his face as he saw the color drain from the guy's face in realisation. Killer pinned the guy down with his knives, making sure the bastard couldn't escape as he and Red took their time breaking every little bone in his hands. The sickening crunch, the screams and begging were music to their ears. Dust stayed with Blue, the little berry buried in his chest. Fingers curled in his shirt. The heat between his legs getting worse.

'D-Dust?' He whispered. The other hummed. 'W-would you please...?' He softly asked, looking a the other desperately. Dust stared at him, a look of concern flashed in his sockets for a moment. 

'No...' He replied, cupping Blue's cheek. Blue whimpered nuzzling the warm hand. 'I would never... Especially not in a place like this... Wait until Red is done... He'll help you... He'd be better in giving you what you want.' He flashed Blue a grin and a wink. Sitting him on his lap so his butt wouldn't get cold. A small whimper escaped Blue but he didn't want to push Dust.   
Red and Killer left the guy to be found. His fingers and hands a mangled mess of blood, bone and meat. Pretty sure he was deliriously slipping in and out of conciousness. They returned to the table as if nothing happened. Blue gave Red a heated look and watched the Underfeller dissappear under the table. Not much later he felt Red's hands stroking his femurs. His cheeks heating up with every little touch. Blue's shorts slid down again, this time replaced by Red's warm mouth. A grateful mewl escaping Blue, this was the best treat he could ask for a the moment~  
Nightmare had been watching his brother all night, careful not to be caught by either Classic or Cross. He had a little help from the human since they engaged Classic in friendly conversation. It seemed to relax Classic's vigilance a little. He saw his chance when Dream stepped out on the terrass. The pale moon light giving him a soft shimmer as he looked off into space. There was a shiver and his hands rubbed his arms. Idiot didn't cover himself with a coat stepping out into the crisp air. Nightmare rolled his eye and went up to him, covering his brother's shoulders with the mantle he wore. Dream looked up in surprise. 

'Here, you shouldn't go out without something to keep you warm.' He stated. A soft laugh escaped Dream. 

'I know, it was a silly idea. I just... I needed some fresh air.' There was something bothering Dream, Nightmare could see it. 'Thank you for being concerned enough to lend me your cape.' There was a soft smile on his face, one Nighmare had seen years and years when they were still close. Yet it held sadness.

'It is stuffy inside so I don't blame you.' He responded. It wasn't the reason Dream was out and he knew it. It was all over his brother's face. He was worried, scared, disappointed, desperate... The sweet, sweet negativity filled Nightmare's hunger. 'Or was there another reason?' He heard himself ask. The question was out before he could stop himself. A sad smile appeared on Dream's face as he looked down, then up at the shimmering crystals. 

'I was hoping... I was hoping to see an important person today but... He didn't show up...' Dream responded quietly. Nightmare sighed, his brother was way to trusting opening up to a stranger like this. 

'Oh?' He inquired trying to get more out of him. Those golden lights looked at him sadly. A soft chuckled escaped him, a few tears welling up in his sockets. 

'I know, it's a little foolish considering he HATES me...' He wiped the tears away. Nighmare quickly caught on Dream was taking about him. 'B-but I... I still love him...' He pulled the cape a little tighter around himself. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't trouble you with my problems.' He quickly apologised realising he was talking to a 'stranger'. Nightmare was curious why the stars Dream thought he'd meet him here. 

'Why did you think he'd meet you here if he hates you?' Dream blinked and looked a him then looked away shyly. There was a golden blush dusing his cheeks now.

'... I received a package... In it was this gown and a note to wear it to the Halloween party... I was... I was hoping i was from him but... It doesn't appear to be...' A small laugh escaped the guardian of Positivity. 'I don't think he'd compliment me either but this gown... It reminds me of him so I hoped...' The tears were coming back. Nightmare had a good idea who had send him the gown. Conniving little shit... But they were right... Dream was desperate. A grin curled on Nightmare's face. But how desperate~?

'So you hoped he'd be here and all would be well?' There was a sigh and shake from Dream.

'He wouldn't be that easy... We'd probably end up huring each other... But I had hoped to at least get to talk to him?' He shook his head. 'I've... I've thought about just letting him catch me but... But I was too afraid...' Nightmare hummed, cocking his head to the side. 

'How badly do you want to see him?' He got closer to Dream. 'What are you willing to pay?' He asked with a purr. His little brother took a step back, running into the ballister of the balcony with Nightmare trapping him. He could feel Dream shake.

'My life...' He softly whispered. 'I'd give him my life...' There was a fuzzy feeling in Nightmare's chest. He could take his life here and now without Dream's resistance?? WEll...

'Everything alright, Dream?' A voice asked from behind Nightmare. The goopy skeleton looked over his shoulder to see Cross. The guard had his arms crossed and leered at him. Nightmare then noticed Killer waving him over from behind said skeleton. 

'Yeh, everything is alright.' Dream smiled at Cross. Nightmare let him go since he was needed elsewhere. 'Here, thank you for lending it to me.' his brother smiled at him offering the cape back. Nightmare shook his head. 

'Keep it. I'll see it back soon anyway.' He grinned and strode over to Killer passing Cross with a glare. Guess this was the end of the party for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darnit! I was 1 hour and 15 minutes too late ;w;


	14. Blossoms of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seeds of feelings have been planted... But will they be allowed to grow or will they be cut down?
> 
> \------------------------------

Blue woke up with a massive headache, his vision slightly blurry. He was in Wolf's bed, with said person sleeping next to him. He remembered little of the party, at least after the drink the stranger gave him.... His skull was throbbing badly making him wince. He felt the bed shift, the human had woken up. Their hair was a mess and make up residue smeared on their face. They turned around grabbing something from the nightstand and handed it to him. A glass of water and painkillers. 'Here,' They whispered. 'They should help with the headache. Get some more rest.' Blue took the tablets and swallowed them, taking big gulps of the water. 

'Thank you.' He whispered, groaning at the loudness of his own voice. Wolf kissed his skull and left him to sleep. They made their way down stairs to a few sleepy but mirthful skeletons sitting in the kitchen. Fell was feeding the kittens, being unusually careful. Black was making breakfast, he looked up and smiled.

'Good morning, how is the little Rabbit?' He asked. Wolf hummed taking a seat, Error sliding them a mug of coffee.

'He'll be fine.' They sipped the coffee. 'Let him sleep to recover...' Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. A chuckle escaping Killer and Red. 

'Still can't belief we pulled off breaking the guy's hands without being caught~' Killer mused. 'Best part of the party~' The huge grin on his face not wavering. Red had a small grin. He knew Classic would have been very upset with him if he had caught them. Because of the incident he didn't even get to speak with him... He really wanted to see him.... Red looked down a his breakfast. At least Blue was safely back with them. The little skeleton did make some pretty sweet sounds when the Underfeller went down on him so not all was bad~ A dirty chuckle escaped him at the memory.   
Dust quietly drank his warm milk. The event from the party still on his mind. Blue was lucky they had noticed... That they were watching... It could have ended so differently... His hands were slightly shaking. Killer noticed it too, giving him a gently nudge. 'Hey, everything is okay. Don't pay it anymore mind... It's in the past, the guy got what he deserved.' He winked, patting Dust's shoulder. He gave Killer a small smile and nod. He was right, everything was okay. No trauma or lasting damage... Not like himself...

'I wish I has been there...' Horror slightly sulked. 'I could have eaten that wasted meat.' He pouted. Killer pulled a face of disgust.

'Horror no! He touched a dirty bathroom and who knows what else!' He reacted. 'I can't let you get sick from eating that junk.' Horror chuckled at that. It was funny how some times Killer cared about that shit. Horror might not have gotten to eat someone he did get alot of sweets. Especially from the Cinnamonbun. To give to your brother! He had exclaimed with that kind smile. Horror was sure his brother would delight in the rare treats. It was a good night~ Black sat down with a plate of himself now that everyone had breakfast. 

'At least we had a good night out without having a fight on our hands.' He hummed. 

'No, but there was some wrestling with legs~' Error snickered looking at him. There was a smirk on Black's face and a chuckle from Red. 

'Don't let Blue hear you kinkshame, Error. You know he already made good on his promise with Nightmare~' Wolf chuckled, the destroyer let out a chuckle and shrug.

'Don't speak of that.' The midnight skeleton growled behind them. His tentacles wrapping around the human. 'I need to speak with you in private.' He stated dragging them out. Wolf let him, having a good idea what it was about. He tossed them on the bed in the playroom closing the door so they wouldn't be heard. 'You send him a dress??' He growled turning around and glaring at them. Wolf sat up and on the edge, looking at the disheveled form of Nightmare. Looked like he had a rough night... 

'I did, why?' They calmly replied. 'Didn't like it?' Nightmare glared at them, ooohhh~ He liked it~. 'I thought he looked quite radiant~' They added, smiling a the delicate glow Dream had given off that night.

'He thought I send it!' Nightmare yelled at them to which they perked up. 

'He did?' Nightmare stared at them incredulously. A scowl crawling back on his face as he lashed out. Wolf simply moved. 'So he IS still holding on~' They remarked with a happy soft laugh. The midnight skeleton was shaking in rage now.

'Human.' He growled through his teeth. Wolf looked at him, a calm and soft expression on their face. Nightmare's anger wavering, the look washing a calm spell over him. He was still tense and upset, not understanding why they had done something like that. He was shaken out of his thoughts feeling their warm hands cup his cheeks. He stiffened, Wolf had never actually touched him before outside of battle or shake of the hand. His eye met with that soft gaze and something he hadn't seen directed at him in a long time...

'I wanted to know for sure. That's why I send that dress... Him wearing it with such pride thinking it came from you speaks volumes...' They give him a cheeky smile. 'Use that information to your advantage~' They planted a soft kiss on his forehead making him bristle for a moment. They were out of the room before Nightmare noticed. The midnight skeleton inhaled sharply, pinching the bridge of his nasal cavity. The image of his brother burned in his mind. The way he moved so delicately trying to keep the gown clean... Showing it of with such a glow, flustered cheeks, loving gaze... The way he looked in the moon light... Nightmare groaned annoyed feeling his magic rouse between his femurs, cursing at the human for planting those images back in his mind... Not to mention that their action had caused him the rare dream... And a wet one a that... Having his brother begging, moaning and whithering under him. His magic twitched. Nightmare let out a frustrated growl. He strode over to the closet, looking though it. He found what he was looking for neatly tucked away. A sex skeleton... Because Wolf had a taste for bones~ A magic fleshlight still wedged in it's pelvic inlet. Nightmare reached for it but halted. There was no need for him to use this if he could have the little rabbit... Was there?... He grinned widely. Nightmare sunk into the darkness, reforming in Wolf's bedroom where the little skeleton was sleeping. The midnight skeleton looked down at him. Blue was curled up around a pillow, sleeping soundly. 

\---------------------( Dub-con, grinding, thigh-fucking, begging, pounding, tentacles, deep-throating)

The scheming skeleton needed to make sure Blue would stay somewhat quiet... Tentacles carefully wiggled around Blue as Nightmare lay down next to him. The little berry stired from his sleep but before he could make a sound a tenacle slipped in his mouth. The slick appendage rubbing sensually against his throat. Nightmare could feel the soundless moan. 'Stay quiet, let me fuck you and I'll help you get rid of your headache.' He softly growled against Blue's skull. Blue's skull was still dully aching but the pure lust dripping from Nightmare and the tentacle stroking his throat made him light-headed. He shivered feeling Nightmare lick his cheek, bulge pressed against his tailbone. Blue gave a small nod, feeling the tentacle lightly beginning to pump into his throat. The sensation sending pleasurable waves down his spine. Nightmare grinded up against Blue, nipping at the other's cervicals. His hands sliding under the shirt of the smaller, lightly scratching his ribs. Earning himself some shivers and muffled mewls. Blue starting to press his tailbone back up against Nightmare, getting a groan out of the goopy skeleton. The headache was slowly fading with the lust rising. The tentacle slipping down a little further as Blue started to suck and and lap at it.   
Nightmare growled, raking his claws down the little rabbit's ribs. Blue arched, sharply pressing up against the other. The midnight skeleton bit on his shoulderblade, tugging the shorts down and scratching Blue's hip. He felt another soundless moan vibrate through his tentacle as the other ached back into him. His claw ran back up the berry's thigh, drawing circles on the inner part and lightly ghosting those soft, plump lips. A whine escaped Blue along with a shudder. The little berry lightly grazed the tentacle in his mouth. He didn't want to give Night all the control so... He did everything to drive the midnight skeleton crazy. Giving the other soft, little, lewd noises.... A ghosting touch... A buck here and there... He could hear Nightmare hiss and growl, his movements getting more aggressive and lustful. Blue felt a hot, throbbing dick slap against his tailbone. It both startled and excited him, making him squirm. The scent of arousal driving the headache out of the little skeleton and filling it with the sweet lightness of pleasure.   
The goopy skeleton teasingly rubbed his cock against the squirming skeleton next him, sticking his cock between Blue's thighs. Slowly rubbing the swollen member against those plump lips. A shiver rolled down Nightmare's spine, feeling his cock slick up from Blue's juices. He groaned getting lightheaded from the smell himself. His thoughts wandering to his brother... Would Dream smell as sweet as the little rabbit? Another soundless moan came from Blue, giving Nightmare that sultry half-lidded gaze. Fucking bastard knew he was driving the king of Negativity crazy... Well... Nightmare supposed he'd just have Blue beg for his dick~ The midnight skeleton didn't care if he rubbed one out between those delicious thighs or inside of the other. No, if Blue wanted his cock he'd have to beg~ This was why Nightmare kept his torturous slow pace, listening to the lewd, slick noises his dick made against Blue's soaking folds. The other's increasingly desperate whines and whimpers. It was nearly enough to tip him over the edge~ 'You want it, little Rabbit~?' He growled against Blue's skull, breath heavy with lust. He pulled his tentacle out enough to let the berry speak. 

'Yes...' Blue panted. 'Ooohhh stars yes~....' He moaned giving Nightmare another heated gaze. 'Please... Please fuck me...' Blue breathed. 'P-pound me into the matress ooohhh-... please Nightmare~...' He whimpered, letting some small tears well up in his sockets. It was enough to let the goopy skeleton loose his restrain. Forcing Blue on his knees with a snarl and roughly thrusting his dick into those heated lips. His claws digging into Blue's hips, pulling on them to punge himself deeper into the other. Tentacle muffling a pleased cry threatening to give them away. He could feel the berry clamp down on him, eager to milk his dick for cream. The sound of Nightmare's hips slapping roughly against Blue's ass along with the squelching of him pounding into his soaking flower filled the room.   
Both were lost in their moment of pleasure, neither willing to stop. Drops of sweat rolled down their bodies as Nightmare continued his unrelenting assault on Blue's dripping mouth. The walls desperately clamping down of the intruding phallus to get what they want. The midnight skeleton growled and groaned, imagining the things he had dreamed of doing with his brother. The image of Dream, lost in lust, disheveled and under Nightmare's control, tipped him over the edge. Climaxing hard inside of Blue, who eagerly milked him for all he got. The feeling of being filled made the little rabbit orgasm with a muffled cry. Neither stopped the rough pace they had set, building up another climax and another. Until both were a sweaty, panting mess. Their fluids mixing together and sticking to their bodies. The scent of each other lingering on the other's body as they lay interwined. 

\------------------------

Blue lightly fingered the tentacle curled around him. Nightmare had kept his promise.... The headache Blue had was gone. He was grateful for that. He sat up, feeling Nightmare's gaze on him as he did. They had made a mess out of Wolf's bed. He had better change the sheets before they found out. Their wrath wasn't something he could handle right now... But right now he just wanted a hot shower. He looked at Nightmare and gave him a smile, bending down and giving him a kiss. He startled the midnight skeleton in the process. 'Thank you~' Blue nearly chirped. 'My headache is gone~' He giggled. 'So I'm going to take a shower now and join the others down stairs~' Blue got up and headed to the bathroom, leaving the slightly stunned guardian.   
The kiss of the little berry left a warm, tingling feeling on Nightmare's teeth. He brushed his phalanges over the spot Blue kissed him. It had been a long time ago he had been kissed... He looked at the open door, a scowl forming on his face. He needed time alone... Nightmare sunk into the darkness, returning to his own castle and verse.  
Blue sighed letting the warm water beat down on his bones. The soreness of the pounding the had taken starting to melt away with the water. There was a soft chuckle escaping his mouth and a blush on his cheeks. This was the third time he laid with Nightmare and honestly he was a little embarrassed but stars~ did the sex feel great~. The little skeleton was still a little heated from their game. He watched the evidence wash away with the hot water. In his soul he knew he should stop this game before he got attached... There was no future falling in love with Nightmare... Blue had seen it in both guardians now...   
Dream had often made attempts to reconcile with Nightmare. Blue knew the little guardian loved him and was desperately trying to get Night back. He had heard him cry out to him many nights when they had sleep overs... The hurt he saw on his friend's face when they returned from an encounter was heart breaking... And now Blue had slept with Nightmare trice... Blue bit his mandible. Some friend he turned out to be... A sigh passed his teeth getting out the shower and drying off. The worst part was that Dream would probably forgive him too...  
The little skeleton took off the dirty sheets and replaced them. Going around to do his chores. Nightmare was the same... He missed Dream but the negative guardian was deeply in denial. Blue didn't understand why but he supposed it was to seem ruthless and cold-hearted like the others?... But even the others showed signs of being able to care... To love... 

'Hey Blue, feeling better?' The question Error asked shook the little berry from his thoughts.

'Ah... Y-yeh, the headache is gone, thankfully...' He answered. Error cocked his head, looking Blue over. A frown formed on his face.

'What's wrong? Did something happen?' The glitchy skeleton questioned. Blue looked at him uncertain. 

'... C-could we talk?' He whispered. 'I... I'd like some advice...' He looked down at his feet. There was silence for a few moments. Error smiled and turned to the door. 

'Walk with me then?' He replied opening the door. A small smile tugged on Blue's face, following the destroyer of AU's out of the door. They walked, heading into the direction of the big tree with the shrine. 'So what's bothering you?' Error asked looking at Blue. They took a seat under the branches, which stretched out like protective arms. Blue rubbed his arm.

'Well...' He started with a sigh. 'I... I had sex with Nightmare again...' He blushed, biting his mandible. 'But I'm... I'm scared I'm starting to have feelings for him because of it...' He told the other. Error listened, letting Blue get his troubles off his chest. 'The worst thing is I know Dream still loves him... And I think.. I-I think Nightmare still loves Dream... Deep, deep down...' Blue hugged himself, a bitter laugh spilling from his teeth. Tears had started to roll down his cheeks. 'It's kind of like me and Papy... Loving your brother but no being able to have them... Except Papy doesn't love me like that...' Error sighed, looking at the crying skeleton. Blue was trying to wipe away the tears but they just kept going... It seemed the little skeleton was in need of a hug but... Error stiffened, the thought of physically touching the other causing a small panic until he suppressed it. Then he had an idea. He opened a rip to his Anti-Void, pulling out a plush that looked like him and offering it to Blue. The little berry looked at it in surprise.

'Here.' Error grinned, nudging it against Blue's arms. 'You need a hug but eh... I don't do well with physical contact so hug this instead~' Blue took the plushie in Error's likeness and hugged it. A small smile returning to his face. 

'Thank you.' He whispered looking at Error. The glitchy skeleton chuckled at the cuddling Blue. 

'No problem, hug it as long as you need.' He remarked. 'As for your problem...' Error looked at him with a softer expression. 'We know.' Blue looked at him. 'We know Nightmare's feelings and that he's in denial... We just don't comment on it because it's none of our business... Honestly we wouldn't think any different of him if he did end up seeing Dream. I mean, he gave us a place to call home before Wolf let us use this place... We know he cares, it shows in his actions but we also know he's trying to keep up the image of 'the King of Negativity'...' Blue gave a small, sad nod. 'Problem is that Nightmare gets hurt by positivity and therefor can't have Dream even if he wanted him.' Error shrugged. 'You can't help getting attached, you're a Blue Soul. It's one of the things I like about you.' Error smiled widely. 'You were the first to try and be my friend. You've helped me out at times, given me chocolate whenever I pulled you into the Anti-Void when I felt lonely... You always had a smile and even though you know the things I have done and do... You're still willing to call me a friend...' He laughed. 'And ask me for advice, which I think is hilarious~' Blue blushed hiding his face in the soft plush. 'Blue... You're great. I can understand you feel guilty having done things with Nightmare knowing your friend still loves him but... All you can do now is ask for his forgiveness...' Error gave him a soft smile. 'But you have to consider... Prehaps it's not just you...' Blue looked at Error with wide eyes, his soul thumping. Nightmare falling for him?... Was that even possible?... 'Alternatively you could try finding a way to get those hopeless lovers together...' The glitchy skeleton looked up at the blooming flowers of the tree. 'But that would be a dificult task...' Blue lightly squeezed the plush Error. He looked at the destroyer and gave him a half-hearted smile. 

'Thank you...' He whispered. 'You're a good friend, Error...' A soft laugh escaped the other, small blush forming on his cheeks. 

'You're the first to call me such~' He mused. 'If you want we can stay a little longer?' Blue nodded, looking up at the blossoms. The breeze blowing a few off which gently floated down towards them. 

'I'd like that...' Blue answered, making himself comfortable in the bed of grass and moss. He felt a little better after getting his worries of his chest. Blue closed his sockets, giving in to the weariness and dozing of into a light slumber. The Error plushie clutched to his chest.


	15. Bro bonding time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue is building a little place for himself with the help of Dusty and Killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in 2 months. My laptop keyboard gave up the ghost so had to get an external one. Also been pretty busy with work and commissions~  
______________________________

It had been a month now. Blue was as good as settled in with Wolf. The little skeleton was starting to feel guilty for staying so long but Papy still hadn't tried to find him... By this point Blue was just... Done. Facing the fact that his brother no longer cared he started to build his own little home. He was adamant about having his own place so he wouldn't bother the human any longer. Dust and Killer offered to help with the wood work while Horror offered to cut down trees for him. Even Error, Red and Black offered to help in anyway they could. 'Are you mad at me?' Blue softly asked, face buried in Wolf's chest. 

'Hm? Why would I, little rabbit?' They asked, stroking his spine affectionately. Blue enjoyed the tender gesture. He'd miss their body heat at night... But he could always visit when he wanted... Just like the others. 

'For leaving?' He quesioned, feeling a chuckle rumble in their chest. Wolf peppered him with kisses, making him giggle.

'You'll be a few feet removed. I can't really be mad at you for wanting your own space, can I?' They replied, cupping his cheek and giving him a soft kiss. Blue softly mewled kissing back. 

'True...' He shyly muttered. He snuggled up to the human, who pulled him closer for cuddles. A set of small mewls cried out from the door. 'Kids are awake~' He giggled. 

'Better go feed them 'mom'~' Wolf grinned giving him a last kiss before getting up with him. Blue opened the door and three little, four week old kittens mewled at him. Running up to him and starting to climb while they loudly asked him for food. The skeleton smiled, picking up his kids and hushing them, heading down stairs. They were starting to eat wet food. Wolf specially got it from one of the pacifist timelines for Blue. The berry watched his kids eat, a small smile on his face. They were getting big and it made him happy. Wolf softly stroked Blue's skull, starting up a breakfast for the both of them. 'I'll be out today.' They spoke, popping bread in the toaster. 'I have work until late.' Blue nodded absentmindedly. 

'Okay, is there anything you want me to do in the house?' He asked. The human shook their head.

'No, it's fine. You still have a few walls and roof to build don't you?' It was true, his cabin still had some unfinished elements. He smiled nodding. Understanding they were giving him the time off to complete his own little place... A place he could call home despite being alone... But he wasn't really alone anymore was he? The kittens licked their lips, looking at him. Their tails going into the air as they nuzzled his hand. They wanted to play, starting to swat at the crinkling package on the counter. A giggle escaped Blue, making sure the little kittens didn't fall off the counter. The kitchen filled with the smell of tasty food and the sound of sizzling meat. The sound of a home... Blue felt content. The front door opened and soon after Killer's skull popped around the corner. 

'I'll have some of that~' He grinned, walking into the kitchen. Wolf chuckled, motioning for him to take a seat. The stabby skeleton did so, watching the kittens silently. The tabby bounced up to him, ready to play. A crooked grin appeared on Killer's face, pulling a dead mouse out of his pocket and dangling it in front of the little kitten. Blue's face contorted to one of disgust.

'D-did you really just pulled a dead MOUSE out of your POCKET??' He asked appalled. Killer grinned watching the tabby swat at it as ferociously as a kitten could. Leaning his skull on his other hand. 

'Yeh why? Thought it would be a good snack for the little guy~' Oh... That was... Actually really thoughtful? Blue looked at him with a frown. For a guy with no feelings Killer had been really thoughtful... He sighed and settled down.

'Ehm... They won't be able to eat mice for another few weeks... But it's really thoughtful of you... Weird to keep it in your pocket like that but still.. Thanks?' Killer shrugged dismissively. Letting go of the mouse when the little tabby sunk it's claws into it. 

'No problem, I just happen to catch it while I came over.' He looked up, his murky sockets staring at Blue. 'You gonna be building today?' He asked with a grin. Blue nodded. 'So you're really going to stay here, huh?' He mused. Blue looked at the kittens, a soft smile on his face.

'It's been a month... Still no sight of Papy... Even Error hasn't seen him back in Snowdin... What's the point of me returning now? All it will give me is Alphys yelling at me for dissappearing...' He shakes his head. 'No, I rather stay here... I... I like the company here..' Killer chuckled, a rare gleam in his murky sockets.

'Especially the boss' ey~?' He teased. Blue's skull turned a bright blue making Killer laugh loudly. Blue hid his face in embarrasment just as Dust entered the kitchen. He frowned looking from Killer to Blue and back.

'What'd I miss?' He asked a little hoarse, dragging out a chair to take a seat. Killer let a few chuckles slip trying to calm down. 

'The little rabbit said he liked the company here so I asked especially from the boss ey~' Dust snorted glancing at Blue who shot a glare at Killer. Then the little Berry looked at him a flash of worry replaced the glare.

'Are you alright, Dust?' He inquired, pointing at the cut on his cheek and rip on his sleeve. Dust passively looked at it.

'Oh. Yeh I'm good... Just a little run in with the little Dream.' He casually answered. 'He demanded his friend back and shot at me when I told him it was your own decision... He didn't believe me.' The murderous skeleton shrugged, casually catching the drink sliding over the table. The little calico kitten yelled at him for attention like an excited kid seeing their favorite uncle. Dust raised an eyebone, lazily giving the kitten a scratch behind the ear. 

'Oh.... So... Dream thinks you kidnapped me and is looking?' Blue asked feeling a little guilty. But if he had told Dream the guardian would have talked him into staying with him for a while.. Then return... He shook his head, the little black kitten rubbing up to his hand purring. Dust simply nodded while sipping his drink. 'I should apologize for making him worry when I see him.' Blue mumbled. He giggled watching the kittens use Dust and Killer as climbing posts. 'Your uncles aren't a climbing post~' He gently picked the kittens from Dust and Killer, setting them on the ground to play with their toys. He sat back down when Wolf put out the breakfast plates. Killer greedily dug into the small bowl, savoring the delicious meal.  
Wolf left soon after breakfast, packing up food and leaving. Blue decided to finish his little place, Dust and Killer agreeing to help if Blue went hunting with them again. The little skeleton happily agreed, smiling brightly. They worked hard to finish the last fundamentals, admiring their work after the last piece of the roof was in place. 'Thanks for the help guys. I appreciate it.' Blue smiled at the other two. Killer stretched and massaged his neck. A tired grin on his face. 

'No problem~ Could go for a soak in the hot springs~' He looks at Dust. 'You?' Dust popped a few bones.

'Yeh. I'm sore.' Both looked at Blue. The little skeleton gave them a confused look.

'Hot springs?' He questioned. It was all the other two needed to hear. They grinned and dragged him off. The hot springs were located a little away from Wolf's den, surrounded by wisteria trees. A few stone lanterns stood at the corners, handcarved like the stone benches. Dust and Killer tossed their clothes on one of the benches, slipping it to the steamy water. Their faces instantly relaxed. Blue throw off his clothes and joined them, the hot water a blessing for his tired bones. 'This is nice... Why did Wolf not say it was here?' He sighed relaxing. 

'Probably because they want you to explore places yourself.' Dust replied. 'Places with lanterns like those or those shrines are like safe places to stay whenever you can't get to the house in time.' He chuckled a crooked grin on his face. 'Unless you fight your way back~' Blue hummed in response. After his hunt with the murder of crows he had an idea of what he'd be up against... He wasn't sure if he could tackle those creatures on his own... Not without more training.... Maybe he should ask Black for more training? They were training two days a week already... He wasn't sure if Black could fit an extra session in his already busy scedule... But asking couldn't hurt right? 

'What's on your mind?' Killer asked leaning back against the rocks. Blue hummed looking up at him.

'Oh... I was thinking about if I should ask Black for an extra training session but... He's already been kind enough to take time out of his scedule as he has...' The little skeleton replied. A small frown working his way on his face. 'I don't want to bother him too much...' Dust and Killer looked at each other then at Blue.

'If you really want... We can help.' Killer grinned. 'Though we might go overboard~' Blue smiled, softly laughing. 

'That would be bad... But you could make up by watching horror movies with me?' He smiled brightly. The other two grinned, chuckling at the response. They knew Wolf would woop their ass if they actually did hurt Blue maliciously. But by now he had sort of become the little brother to their flock. The need to spill his marrow had become less and less. 'Actually... Watching horror movies later doesn't sound too bad...' Blue looked at the other two. Dust nodded.

'Sounds like a plan.' He stretched. 'Could do with an evening of relaxing. ' Killer nodded. They relaxed for a little longer before heading back to the house. While they entered they noticed Red standing in the kitchen. He was wearing an apron and humming while cooking. Killer chuckled. 

'Had a good fuck? You're usually not this happy~' He grinned. Red rolled his lights but there was a light blush on his cheeks. 

'No.' He answered bluntly, then a grin spread on his face. 'I... I confessed to Classic.' The other three perked up. 'He agreed to a date~' The Underfeller grinned even wider, it was one of the happiest grins Blue had ever seen him with. 

'Wow.' Killer responded. 'Congrats~' Blue nearly bounced against the ceiling in excitement.

'Wowsers Red!' He chirped excitedly. 'I hope your date goes well!' Red scratched the back of his skull, looking a bit bashful. Suddenly Blue stopped, an expression of deep thought on his face. 'Wait... That means I can't ask you for sexy time help anymore, doesn't it?' He asked. A silence fell in the kitchen. The other three skeletons looked at Blue with slight surprise. Then Red roared in laughter, terars welling up in his sockets as he clutched his sides wheezing.

'Oh Blue, heh... I don't mind helping you with that... Nor do I think Classic would mind much... I mean... He only agreed to a date... It might not even go anywhere...' Blue looked at Red, he noticed the worry behind those sockets. He pouted.

'None sense Red!' He nearly shouted. It startled Red a little. 'Yes, you're a little rough around the edges and can be horrible if you're in a foul mood but... You also have you're good points.' Blue smiled at him. 'You're loyal to those you love, you're sweet and caring too and good in bed not to mention~' Blue wiggled his eyebones making Red laugh again. 

'Oh geez, I never thought I'd EVER hear THAT from you, heh heh heh~' He gave Blue a grateful look. 'Thanks, heh~' Dust smirked, glancing over to Red.

'So.. You staying for movies?' He asked, cocking his skull at Red. The Underfeller hummed, looking at the lunch he was preparing for his date. 

'Sure, why not? I'm finishing this lunch first though...' The three nodded in agreement and retreated into the living room and made themselves comfortable. Dust put on a movie and they hung back. Red joined about half the movie in, just plopping down and hanging back. It was a B horror so it pried some chuckles and giggles out of them. Blue was happy watching the movie with them. After the movie finished he got up. 

'Who wants dinner?' He asked. Dust lazily held up his hand, Killer nodded and Red grinned. He was always up for some snacks. The little rabbit went back into the kitchen to make them dinner while the other three watched the movie. Killer entered half way to grab them some drinks. He waited for Blue so plate them up some dinner and they walked back together. 

'You're getting better at cooking.' He commented taking a big bite of the taco. 

'It's not burned like your first ones.' Dust agreed, muching the taco hungrily. Blue blushed looking at his. 

'Yeh... Wolf has been giving me pointers on becoming an even greater chef than I was before.' He smiled but it dropped a little a few seconds later. 'I hoped it would help me get Papy to like me better... And not run off to Muffets every time I cook...' The murder bros exchanged glances. 

'Dude...' Killer started. 'If he can't appreciate the effort you put in for him...' 

'Why bother pleasing him?' Dust finished. 'You should be rewarded for your effort.' He spoke, finishing off the last bit. 'He can screw off if he can't even say a thank you or I appreciate it.' Red nodded in agreement. Blue looked at them, they did have a point... Everything in their relationship had come from Blue... Papy never really did anything thoughtful for Blue... He couldn't even be bothered to keep the house clean... Suddenly he was pulled inbetween Dust and Killer, each putting an arm around him. 'Thanks for dinner, it was good.' Dust grinned.

'Yeh,' Killer agreed, giving Blue a wink. 'We appreciate it~' Both grinned widely. Blue lit up, a laugh bubbling up from his throat.

'Aaww~ thanks guys~' He smiled. It was nice to hear and it made him feel warm. They relaxed and kept watching movies until late. It was around the fifth movie that they heard the door open. The sound was followed by the scent of blood in the air. The four skeletons looked up alarmed. Wolf dragged themselves into the house, clothes tattered and bleeding wounds. Blue gasped, standing up in shock. 

'What the fuck happened to you?!' Killer growled. The human started to laugh, worrying the skeletons a bit. They took of their mask and flashed them an almost gleeful smile.

'He got me~' Wolf laughed, they were beaming. 'He finally fucking got me~!' Blue looked a little worried at them, glancing back at both Dust and Killer. 

'Oh shit~' Red finally responded, getting what had happened. A wide grin spread on his skull. 'Guess I can call you 'sis' now~' His words seemed to relax the murder bros. Blue was still confused. 'Fell won their game~' Red whispered to him. Oh. Oooohhhh! Blue watched the human head upstairs, still giggling madly. A soft smile curled on his teeth, relaxing at the news their wounds were superficial. He was excited for them... But he was also afraid... He settled back inbetween Dust and Killer, trying to enjoy the rest of the movie. But the clench in his chest stayed until they went to bed...


	16. It's a Date~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue's worries are assured before Wolf goes on their date with Fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays ya sinners~ >:3c
> 
> _________________________________

\------------------------- (comfort sex)  
He couldn't keep his feelings secret from the preceptive human. Their lips ghosted his cervicals making him shiver. 'Wolf... Please...' Blue softly whimpered. He wanted to bury his face in their neck, avoiding eye contact. His phalanges brushed past the banadages wrapped around their warm flesh. A reminder of the event that made him feel as he did. 

'No...' They softly growled, licking his weak spot and prying another whimper out of him. 'Not until you tell me what troubles you...' Blue shuddered, soul pounding in his ribcage and magic rousing from all the little touches they left lingering on his bones. Blue bit his mandible, squirming in their grasp. Those warm hands sliding down his femurs made him spill.

'I don't want you to leave me...' He whimpered, body shaking as tears well up in his sockets. 'Please... I... I don't want to be alone again...' Wolf softly nuzzled his skull, pulling him close and kissing the tears from his sockets.

'Silly little rabbit...' They softly whispered. 'You're mine...' Blue gasped at the nip on his cervical. 'I will never leave you in the cold~' Relief washed over Blue, a soft sobbing whimper followed. Wolf softly kissed him, stroking his cheek and spine. Their mouth left his bones warm and fuzzy, his skull light-headed. He gasped a mewl feeling them enter his heated folds. He dug his digits into their back, following the slow tender pace Wolf set. It was warm... Loving... The comfort he needed to quell the doubt in his mind. He softly moaned, the heat building up inside his bones, the soft kisses pressed to his teeth. 

'Mmwweehh~ Wolf-....' Blue gasped, hips grinding up against theirs. 'Please- please moorrree~' He whimpered giving them a teary glance. They softly chuckled, bending down to kiss the little berry some more. He eagerly returned them. They picked up the pace, shifting his hips a little to hit that sweet spot that made him sing. A melody of sweet moans and mewls escaped his throat as he threw his skull back in pleasure, arching his back for more contact. The pressure in his pelvis building up rapidly, his mind swimming in pleasure making him forget his worries. 'I'm gonna-! I-I'm-!' His vision blurred in spots and stars, scream soundlessly stuck in his throat. He slumped against Wolf's warm body, their arms wrapping around the panting little skeleton. They kissed the top of his skull letting him get down from his high. Blue snuggled up to their soft chest. The doubt nagging in the back of his skull gone. 

\--------------------------

They stayed in bed like that for a few more minutes. Both to comfortable to move but eventually they needed to get up. They showered together, Wolf turning Blue in to a soapy mess. The bathroom was filled with smiles and happy giggles from the skeleton. Having been reassured of his place made Blue let out a big sigh of relief. He went down to the kitchen before the human to get the kits some breakfast before making some for himself and Wolf. He found Error playing with the little black kitten in the living room. It was chasing a ball of string Error tugged around. The glitchy skeleton grinned at Blue. 'Morning~' He greeted. The berry smiled back. 

'Morning Error, are you joining us for breakfast?' He asked sorting out his kittens breakfast. Error hummed and nodded.

'Sure, heard it finally happened huh?' Blue nodded. 'Are you alright?' Error asked him, making Blue stop in his tracks. He looked at his friend who had a worried expressing plastered on his face. He gave the glitchy skeleton a small smile.

'Sure I was worried but... They... Assured me.' He let out a soft giggle. A bright smile on his teeth. Error smiled back, glad his friend wasn't as upset as he thought. He watched for a little before offering to help.

\-------------------

Fell was pacing around in front of the fountain in the pacifist classic timeline. He was supposed to meet the human there for their date but they were late. He grumbled a little, mind quickly going over to them standing him up. He looked at his watch, five passed 12 while he clearly stated 12 sharp! 'Sorry to keep you waiting~!' He heard their voice behind him chirp. He turned on his heel to face Wolf.

'HUMAN!' He began with a growl... Then he looked at them, falling silent. Before him stood a completely different image than what he was used to... Alright, he was dressed in a casual suit but... He'd never imagined he'd get to see Wolf so... Feminine... The sun dress with matching kitten heels and hat made them look... Adorable? Their signature mask was no where to be seen, leaving her face very much naked beside the subtle make up... They grinned at him, a mischievous glint in their eyes. 

'Take a picture~' They purred, taking a hold of his hand. 'It'll last longer~' Their giggle brought Fell back to his senses. He let them lead him off to wherever they planned to go first. He cleared his throat.

'Human,' He spoke in a softer tone. 'I believe I told you to meet me at 12 sharp?' He questioned, raising a sharp eyebone. He received a hum in response.

'You did.' Wolf confirmed. 'But my little rabbit felt a little... Blue~' They grinned at him as he glared at them for the pun. 'I needed to reassure him I wouldn't do the same as his brother.' Fell snorted.

'You are far above that Ashtray.' He softly growled. 'Even if you didn't have any interest in the little rabbit anymore you'd make sure he found a home first.' Fell could see a little blush dust Wolf's cheeks. 

'That's a high praise coming from you.' They smiled. It was a soft expression Fell wasn't used to... And he could feel his own cheeks heat up. He laced his fingers into Wolf's, taking a hold of their hand. 

'Of course.' He smirked. 'The Great and Terrible Papyrus has high standards.' Wolf softly laughed.

'I know, Sunshine~' They mused. The nickname lacked the usual mockery, instead it felt light... Making the tall skeleton feel a little fuzzier inside. They stopped in front of a little café. It looked rather cozy with a few tables outside in the sun and the smell of coffee and pastries surrounding it. 'Let's start here...' Fell looked down at his date, who looked up at him with a soft smile. 'I'm sure we have a few things we want to know from each other.' They weren't wrong... So Fell found himself standing in front of the barista ordering a drink and pastry that looked interesting to him. They sat down in one of the booths, drink and pastry in front of them. The little café was rather quiet, allowing Fell to relax a bit, sockets gliding over to Wolf, who was sipping their hot drink. They glanced up at him, eyes connecting. 'Go on, ask what you wish to know.' They grinned. Fell pondered for a moment.

'You live in a different verse... How did you end up in mine?' He asked curiously. His phalanges wrapped around the ear of his cup and he brought it to his mouth to drink. Bitter. It was good, something he could enjoy but it was... Bitter.. He looked at the brown liquid with a raised eyebone.

'Ah. Your verse was the closest one I could link mine to.' Wolf answered him. 'And from yours I could travel to the one where I met my little rabbit~' They chuckled. 'They're night and day compared to each other~' Fell cocked his skull to the side.

'Then why work in mine? Surely UnderSwap was a lot safer to work at.' He commented. Wolf nodded, playing with the spoon. 

'It didn't feel right.' They replied, looking at their drink with a frown. 'When I'm there the whole place just feels as if it's fake. All red flags go up in my mind I just....*sigh*.... UnderFell is a lot more honest despite it's raw rules.' They looked up at Fell, a small smirk creeping on their lips. 'My turn~ What's your favorite food?' Fell raised an eyebone. That was... A surprisingly trivial question... 

'I like Tortellini.' He answered, seemingly surprising Wolf. 'It's a... Rare treat.' He took another sip of his coffee, thinking up his next question.

'So the lasagna is a regular dish?' Wolf hummed making Fell chuckle.

'Then what is yours?' He grinned. The human's cheeks colored pink. A soft giggle escaping them before they answered. 

'Tori Katsu with edamame.' It was something Fell never heard off. The look he gave them asked Wolf to elaborate. 'It's crispy fried chicken with soy beans...' They added. 'Not the healthiest but healthier than burgers and fries.' It seemed like the dish was a guilty pleasure of the human.

'Indulging once in a while isn't bad.' The tall skeleton spoke, watching his date relax a little. He picked up his pastry and took a bite. Hhmm... Not bad, sweet but not overly so. He glanced back at the human who finished their drink. 

'Do you have any other hobbies besides our little game?' Wolf questioned pulling a piece of their pastry. Fell hummed, looking at his empty cup. 

'Reading, I suppose.' He responded. 'With all the physical exercise it's nice to curl up with a book and just relax... For as much as I can...' He muttered the last part but they still heard it. 'Would you like another drink or do you want to continue this while we walk?' Wolf laughed. 

'I'm alright, Sunshine~ let's continue on the way~' The both of them took their things and headed out into the warm sun. Fell felt the human slip their hand in his, lacing their fingers like they had heading down to the café. 'Alright, you get another because I doubt it was the question you wanted to ask~' They grinned at him. Fell blinked, then realized he asked in his turn. Well how gracious to let him have another oppertunity~ 

'Nyeh~' He mused. 'Why thank you, human~' There was something on his mind since the party... '... Have you ever... Been married?' His tone was softer asking the question, knowing this was getting very personal. There was a soft, sad smile on Wolf's lips and they didn't look up at him.

'... Yes... Once, a long time ago...' They answered softly. Fell gave their hand a soft reassuring squeeze, he could see the question hurt them. He didn't think they would drop their guard to this degree... It was rather flattering to his ego~ Yet there was a light clench in his soul. 'What was your first thought when you saw me?' They asked rather abruptly. Fell was shaken from his thoughts. He was silent for a moment, looking at the flowers blooming in the patches they walked passed. 

'I want to own that.' There was no point in lying. 'The raw power, skill and confidence you displayed...' He softly growled, shudder going down his spine. 'I wanted it for myself.' He stopped and looked at the human. 'But I never thought you could be more than a toy for my pleasure until you had me on my back...' He recalled that encounter vividly... They had been fighting as usual but Wolf managed to knock him out. He woke up in a station, tied down with the human straddling him. The feelings of anger and anxiety turning to red hot pleasure as they rode his cock; stating their demand of being defeated before they ever gave in to him. The sight and smell, even the heat of their folds wrapping around his throbbing dick was burned into his skull... His thoughts were interupted by Wolf stepping closer to him, their chest touching his. A warm hand cupped his cheek and their lips pressed against his fangs. His sockets half-lidded, wanting to deepen the pleasant touch but was rudely interupted by cat whistles. Both looked up at the cat-calling group that swaggered up to them. 

'Yo yo lady~ You to fine to be with a monster like that~ Why not have some fun with us? We'll give ya plenty of sugar baby~' Wolf glanced up at Fell, the Underfeller catching the devious glint in their eyes. A smirk curled up on his fangs as he bowed with a 'go ahead' motion. They courtsied and strode off. Fell chuckled, watching with satisfaction as his date beat the group into a bloody pulp. He got a pleasant surprise when they kicked a guy in the face. He thought the human was wearing leggings but no~ They. Were. Stockings~ clipped to be held high with a garterbelt and completed with lacy panties. The little minx~ Another soft growl rolled in his throat, a little pleased with himself, knowing the human prepared~   
The weather took a turn, the warm, pleasant sun hid behind heavy rain clouds. The first drops coming down after Wolf was done beating up the louts that ruined their moment. They looked up at the sky, a rumble was heard in the distance.   
Feeling the group would be out for a bit they returned to Fell who took their hand to go find shelter. By the time they were near shelter both were soaked. The sundress was clinging to Wolf's body, showing every curve and undergarment they had. Fell stopped, making them look at him as he pulled them back against his chest. His fangs hungrily crashing against their lips as he picked them up and pinned them against the wall. They made out in the rain like a cliché film noire scene but fuck it felt great~

'We should... Find shelter... Dry up...' Wolf breathed not entirely willing to stop making out but also not wanting to risk getting a cold. Fell growled in agreement, slowly setting them down. Looking around the human pointed. 'That would work.' The Underfeller followed the direction they pointed in and let out a dirty chuckle.

'Love hotel huh~?' He purred. 'I didn't know you were this eager, Kitten~' Wolf rolled their eyes a small grin playing on their lips. They entered leaving a wet trail behind them. The clerk handed them a key after they paid and told them to enjoy themselves. Giving Fell a wink and a grin. The room was pretty nice. Very clean, big bed, bathroom with tub and even a small bottle of lube and condoms. Both stripped from their wet clothes, hanging them to dry in the bathroom. Fell watched Wolf remove their bra, letting those soft bouncy tits taste freedom. His sockets glided over every inch of exposed flesh. It was marked, many of which were his but also very old ones. 'How did you get the one around your neck?' He asked without thinking. Wolf grabbed their neck in reflex, the question taking a little time to process. They looked in the mirror, the mark reflecting back.

'O-oh. This mark? Well, when I was young I got caught by some nasty men... They... Violated me, bound a sack around my head and tossed me into a lake...' They sat down on the bed next to Fell. 'The mark is from the rope burn because they bound it so tightly. It... never really healed all the way.' The tall skeleton gently brushed his phalanges over the mark. 'Part of the reason I made you work as hard as I did~' Wolf grinned. Fell understood. The human had been scared what he would do with them if he had in fact captured them... He was ashamed to admit he would have broken them like he did Red... He would have missed everything they were and more... 

'You were right to do so...' He muttered quietly, bending down and giving them a soft kiss. Wolf hummed, reaching up and brushing their fingers down the scars marking Fell's bones. He noticed the devious glint in their eyes and smirk curling on their lips. They were up to something... He gasped in surprise, feeling a warm hand give his solid magic a squeeze.

'I figured I did things to you when I noticed this~' Wolf purred sultry, giving Fell's erection another good squeeze. He growled, feeling a jolt run down his spine. 'You were thinking back about our night in the post, weren't you Sunshine~?' Fell's fangs crashed on their lips, forcing the human on their back as they made out. Their tongues locked in a battle of dominance as the tall skeleton hovered over his date. He swallowed a small moan from his human before breaking the kiss.

'Minx.' He growled, eying them hungrily. Wolf have a cheeky half-lidded chuckle. Oh they knew what they were doing~ 'It's about time I made you pay for all the times you escaped me~' There was a smirk on his fangs, knowing which game they were playing at. He could practically smell it on them. 

\-------------------- (rough sex, biting, marking, bloodplay, overstimulation)

The Underfeller growled diving down for another taste of the human's mouth, moving them up on the bed completely. 'I'm going to fuck you...' He licked their neck, his sharp claws hooking into the delicate lace of their panties. 'And make you mine~' He bit down on Wolf's soft flesh, prying a yelp and moan from them. He ripped the panties from their hips, the force making them bounce on the bed slightly. Fell licked the blood of his fangs, savoring the taste of Wolf. His claws trailed those soft plump lips, causing them to shudder. 

'Then what are you waiting for?' They breathed. 'A written invitation~?' Their leg rubbing up his femur to lock it around his pelvis. A growl escaped Fell as he claimed Wolf's mouth again. The heat building quickly between them. The scent of each other driving them wild. Wolf moaned, digging their nails in Fell's shoulders as they felt him enter their heated folds. The spikes on his cock rubbing up against their walls roughly. Stars they had forgotten how good those felt~ They rolled their head to the side, mewling against Fell's skull to egg him on. He responded in kind, digging his claw in their hip, pulling on it to thrust in deeper. He growled lost in lust, feeling the human clamp down on his cock felt better than he remembered. The soft moans and mewls they breathed against his skull, the heat of their body against his bones making him want more. He marked their flesh with bites, lapping up the blood to not spill a drop of the liquid. He could feel their walls flutter around his throbbing dick. The pressure rising but he didn't want to stop. 'Fell~...' Wolf groaned, arching their back nails digging deeper into his shoulder blades. He found their sweet spot... Oh he was going to abuse that~ He thrusted into it again and again, prying more lewd sounds out of his little human. 'Stars-! P-papyrus!' They cried out. He groaned, the sound of his name cried out by them and clamping down on him deeply satisfying~ But he wasn't done...

'I'm not stopping~' He growled with a smug grin, keeping up his thrusts through their orgasm. Wolf only responded with a mewl, mind swimming in pleasurable bliss. The room filled with their soft mewls and gasps, Fell growling and panting as he kept himself from reaching his high for a little longer. Enjoying the feeling of being able to make his date cum for a second and third time. Wolf clawed his shoulders and spine, mewling overstimulated but not ready to stop just yet either. They could feel him hold back, his hot, throbbing phallus still pounding into them hard and fast. 

'Papyrus~' They softly panted. 'Fill me-... Please~!' Wolf made sure to sound desperate and needy, gasping as they were filled with his thick cum. He growled giving a few extra hard thrusts, trying to prolong his bliss. He collapsed next to the human. Both panting hard caughting their breath. 

\---------------------------------------

'W-wow... I... I didn't think you were... This pent up...' Wolf uttered, scooting closer to the tall skeleton. He watched them, opting to wrap an arm around them to pull them closer. They leaned their head against his ribcage, feeling Fell's soul buzz. 'When was the last time-'

'After I planned my last attempt to capture you.' He answered. It was silent for a little before Wolf chuckled. 'Of course I'd want to make the most of it~' He purred smirking, cupping Wolf's chin to kiss them. A small alarm went off. 'Ugh, an hour isn't enough...' He stated looking at the clock. They had 10 minutes left. Wolf sighed, wiggling to untangle themselves from their boney companion. 

'We could continue this back at my place~' They purred, casting Fell a sultry gaze over their shoulder. The Underfeller glanced them up and down with a predatory gaze, lingering on the sticky red fluid dripping down their legs. He softly growled, getting up and following them into the bath room. This date had been most pleasant... Prehaps... They should do this more often~ He thought.


	17. 1 more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training is done, stories are told, games are played... All seems well.... But for how long?
> 
> \----------------

'Again!' Black growled at Blue, countering his blade. Sweat was pouring down both their bodies. Blue backed off to launch another attack. He was tired... But he noticed he was getting better. Dust and Killer were sitting on the porch watching. The kittens sprawled over them napping. Dust was absentmindedly petting the little calico he came to call 'Sir Patches'. The little tabby was napping in Killer's neck. The stabby skeleton had given him the name 'Mr. Stripes'. The little black kitten, affectionately named 'Princess Mewnight', napped inbetween them. 

'Are you watching his ass?' Killer joked, leaning closer to Dust. The other snorted, crooked grin on his face. 

'You can't deny all that work shaped it real nicely~' He retorted, making Killer chuckle. 'Though seriously, I'm watching his footwork. He's improved greatly after our last fight but some times his stance is too-..' He got cut off by Blue's yelp. Black had swiped him of his feet and got him on the ground, rapier pointing at his throat. 'Wide.' Dust grinned with a chuckle and a shake of his skull. Black held out his hand to help Blue up.

'You're doing well.' He complimented his brighter self. 'You've come a long way since you arrived here.' Blue smiled, lights gleaming like the stars. 

'It's all thanks to you.' He smiled, flattering Black a little.

'OI! What about us?' Killer asked indignant. 'We helped too!' He pouted, making the others laugh. 

'Thank you too~' Blue chirped. 'For everything.' He smiled. 'So who wants tacos?' He asked, getting a towel to dry himself off.

'Aw ye tacos!' Killer cheered. 'I'll get to chopping!' He exclaimed getting up and practically running inside. All the while Mr. Stripes still curled around his neck sleeping. Blue giggled at the sight of the murderous skeleton running off with the kitten lazily curled around his neck. It didn't hinder Killer in the slightest to have Mr. Stripes around his shoulders. He was chopping away, happy as a clam. Dust joined him, Sir Patches hanging onto his shoulder to watch the action up close. Blue had to admit it had something comical and sweet seeing the two kittens on the shoulders of the two most murderous skeletons. 

'I'll set the table.' Black spoke breaking Blue out of his trance. Right, he should get on making those tacos! Princess Mewnight sat on a small table watching a little in the distance. She was observing from afar, allowing her to see another skeleton enter. She softly meowed, bouncing up to Error, tail high until she was close to him. She twirled in front of him and stood on her hind legs, reaching one paw out to him. A sign that meant 'pet me please'. Error chuckled, crouching down to give her some attention. 

'Heya Princess~' He grinned giving her some milky treats. 'Being left out again huh?' He asked giving her a pet and scratch behind the ear. He was okay with touching the kitten. Her fur was actually pretty nice to the touch. Who knew? Maybe it would help him get rid of his stupid fear...

'Error! You're right on time. We're going to make tacos, want one?' Blue chirped. The glitchy skeleton smiled and nodded. 

'That would be great~' He grinned. 'Might want to make a few extra, Nightmare called a meeting in an hour.' He sat down at the table. Killer and Dust looked at each other. 

'In an hour?' They both asked in unison. Error chuckled. 

'He knew you bums were here and figured food would be involved.' The murder bros glared at him after being called bums. 'Horror didn't shut up about wanting food after.' He chuckled. The little berry smiled and nodded. 

'Alright, I'll make a few extra tacos~' He chirped. The little skeleton browned the mince, seasoning it like Black had showed him. 'So are there any plans for movie night?' He asked, knowing another one was coming up. Dust perked. 

'Oh, we have picked our movies already~ So we're curious which one you'll pick~' He grinned. 'But since you're the new guy joining you're gonna be in charge of swapping them too~' Blue laughed.

'That's fair~ Let's make it a good night!' He smiled cheerfully.

'Does that mean you're gonna fuck the boss again?' Killer asked deadpan. Dust's drink splurted out of his nasal cavity from holding in a snort. Blue turned a bright blue, looking down and shuffling his feet.

'.... M-maybe?' He aresponded softly. Killer raised his eyebones staring at the blushing skeleton. 

'Oh shit...' He uttered, Dust now looking at Blue aswell. 'Don't tell me you got it bad for the boss...' Blue stayed silent, making food on autopilot. The silence in the kitchen was deafening with the four other skeletons staring at him. 

'I... I don't know...' Blue honestly answered. 'I mean the sex is great... B-but I'm honestly not sure...' Dust smacked Killer's back skull seeing he wanted to ask more. Killer growled at him to which he glared.

'Do you think he can give you what you need?' Black asked, putting a hand on Blue's shoulder. He was concerned, Blue could see it. Blue let out a soft chuckle. 

'I needed sex which he provided~' He blushed, but there was a doubting look on his face. 'But... I don't think he could give me the relation I want...' He gave Black a sad smile. The darker berry nodded. 

'Then try not to fall in love with him.' He took the pan with well done mince of the heat. 'Save yourself another heartbreak... You're still healing afterall...' He shooed Blue to take a seat at the table. 

'He's right, you know.' Error softly spoke. 'Nightmare will make you suffer if he found out...' Blue nodded in agreement. 'But hey~ Atleast we love ya~' The others chuckled.

'In our own messed up way that is.' Dust grinned, having cleaned the soda from his nasal cavity. It made Blue feel a little better to know they supported him in their own way... Harsh as it was at times... They were atleast honest about these things... They ate, having some friendly banter about movie night. 

'So ehm... I've been wondering... How did you guys meet the human? ' Blue asked, looking at the other four.

'Oh, my story is short.' Error grinned. 'I met them when I tried to destroy UnderFell. They nearly cut my arm off with that damn pole axe of theirs. Had encounters here and there then by accident found out we were both in crocheting. It was weird, went from enemy to friend just like that~ They gave me some pretty cool books on it too~' He smiled.

'Ours was simply me patroling for humans.' Black spoke taking a sip of his drink. 'We fought alot like they do with Fell... We got caught in a blizzard... It was a bad one, couldn't see my own hand kind of bad... We we're far out in the forest on a path I didn't know. Would have frozen to dust if they hadn't dragged me to a cabin and warmed me up...' Blue blinked. 

'Warmed you up how?' He innocently asked, blushing at the sultry grin Black shot him. 'O-oh.. I see..' So it was almost the same as his... He looked at Killer and Dust. Dust was looking off to the side while Killer seemed absentminded.

'We were doing our usual thing of terrorizing AU's when we happened to meet them... Had a tough time landing a blow of them. Totally not expecting that~ hhmm... a few encounters here and there and then just... tagging along with the others I suppose... I mean they make pretty good grub and it's awesome to be welcomed some place?' Silence fell for a moment.

'Same encounter as Killer but...' Dust started. 'I messed up badly one day, thought was done for... Especially when they appeared... I thought they would kill me but no... Instead they took me in and treated my wounds... Letting me rest here for a while...' He stopped, still not looking at the group. 

'Ah right, that's how boss found this verse and made several trips before allowing us to have fun here aswell~' Killer grinned, finishing for Dust. He knew the story to be painful. Blue listened intensely. There were so many ways they made contact... There was a small bashful smile on his face.

'I met the human on patrol as well!' He started giggling slightly. 'I tried to capture them but I ended up being the one captured...' He hid his skull in his hands. 'Trice~' he giggled giddily. The rest laughed. 'I've been to UnderLust with them too~' He confessed, bright blue and a proud, devious gleam in his sockets. 'I-it was definately an experience~' 

'Sounds like you've been dragged around~' Error teased. Blue giggled and shook his head. 

'I asked,' He responded.' Curiosity and all... Papy had been there before and told me it wasn't a place for me... He... was wrong. I learned quite a bit about myself but...' Black put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.  
'It's good you learned something about yourself.' He smirked. 'And continue to do so~' Blue smiled. 'So what did you learn, little Rabbit~?' Black purred turning Blue's cheeks bright again. He grinned, fiddling with his gloves.

'Well uhm... I like ... Being watched?' He uttered looking up at Black guiltily. The other was slightly taken aback before an amused smirk curled on his fangs. 'We went to a strip club where they played with me under the table. The thought of getting caught just made me feel hotter~ They ehm... Fucked me in the bathroom, against the wall then...' He paused slightly squirming in his seat. 'Then we went to a hotel. The room had a large bed with rings on it and the walls were covered with mirrors so I hmm.. I could see myself and h-how they took me.' The little berry looked at the grins of the others. '... W-what?' He blushed, making the others snort and chuckle.

'I like watching~' Error joked. 'Mind if I pull up a chair next time~?' He added. Blue giggled and shook his head. 

'I don't mind~' He giggled deviously. 'I mean, I-I've already done it in the living room twice so...' Error laughed. 'I like hunting too~ The thrill of chasing and being chased just really gets my soul pounding like I never thought it would...' Dust grinned.

'Ooohhh~ So that's why you always try to get us to chase you~' He watched Blue's skull turn bright. The little rabbit fidgeted with his shirt.

'Ah- well...' Blue started. 'I-it's not really THAT but... I rather have you chase me then see you hurt my friends?' He responded, giving both Killer and Dust some flightly glances. Killer looked at him with an expression that said -uhuh sure- while Dust just grinned wider. Error had gotten up and packed the remaining tacos. He gave the other two a look. Killer sighed.

'Guess it's time for the boring part, huh?' Dust stood up, followed by Killer himself. 'Might be best if we go.' He grinned. 'If we stay longer the Boss might smell you on us~' He chuckled seeing Blue turn bright again. The little berry couldn't deny feeling a little aroused from the memories. It would be bad if Nightmare smelled his arousal...  
Black stayed behind, helping Blue clean up while the other three went to the meeting. There was a relaxed silence between them as they cleaned the kitchen. 'I smell like an old gym sock...' Blue spoke breaking the silence. 'Are you going to shower here or back home, Black?' He asked. The darker berry eyed him, a grin curling on his fangs. 

'Is that an invite~?' He purred at Blue. The berry blushed, shaking his skull sockets stuck on Black as he sauntered closer to Blue. He backed up against the wall giving Black the oppertunity to pin him. 'Are you certain~?' He breathed, fangs inches away from Blue's. Blue squeaked feeling Black's claw give his magic a squeeze. 

'Mmwweeehh-... I-I was honestly not thinking about that b-but if you want?...' Blue answered looking up at Black innocently. The other laughed, grinning at Blue. 

'Sure baby Blue~' He purred, pulling away so Blue could lead him upstairs. He didn't mind having some fun with the little rabbit. The little skeleton giggled heading upstairs to the bathroom, getting undressed and letting the shower run to warm up. Black watched him, sliding into the shower after Blue. 

\------ (Shower sex, fluff)

Blue giggled feeling Black press him against the wall of the shower. The tiles were still slightly cold and it made him shiver. He smiled at Black, giving him a quick peck on the teeth. Black didn't stand for that, starting to pepper the other in quick little kisses. From his teeth, cheeks to his neck, making Blue giggle in absolute delight. His small hands stroking Black's ribs in anticipation. Pulling his darker version closer and into a tender make out session. A soft moan was muffled by Black, their hips now gently grinding together. 'F-feels good~' Blue softly murmured in Black's earhole, arms wrapped around his neck. Black hummed, picking Blue up and pinning him to the wall. 

'You want more~?' He purred against Blue's skull, kissing his neck. Blue nodded.

'Yes~ Stars, yes~' He breathed. 'Please, Black~' A soft, begging whimper fell from his teeth as he gave the other the most needy expression he could muster. Black's fangs curled into a small smile and a soft chuckle followed.

'Wow.' He smirked, softly kissing Blue. 'Someone has been practicing~' Both softly laughed, kissing each other. Blue shivered feeling Black slide into him, his hips twitching to take all of it in.

'Mmweeehhh~... S-spikes?' He blushed, Black winked cheekily setting a slow pace. Blue bit his mandible, lightly scratching the other's back. The spikes giving him a whole new fantastic sensation. The little skeleton buried his face in Black's neck, letting the other take lead. Stars did he realise he needed this... This soft intimacy, the playful teasing, the warmth of another... This... This was what he wanted... What he needed... Blue nuzzled Black's cervicles, kissing the side of his skull. The other returned the favor in kind. The slow dance building up the pressure in their gut. 'Please don't stop...' Blue softly whispered. Black hummed back softly. 'I-I want to enjoy this a little longer...' Ah... So that was the reason... Black kissed the little rabbit, drawing out their intimate moment together. But all good things had to come to an end, Black ending Blue on a high note. He let the little one catch his breath on his shoulder. The warm water gently pattered on their bones and filling in the silence in the room. After a little while Black let Blue down. 

\---------

Both cleaned up, making little jokes with each other. They got downstairs just as Wolf returned home. The smell of the bar lingering around them as they dragged their exhausted body to the couch. Both skeletons gave each other a worried look. 'Wolf?' Blue asked. 'Are you okay?' He couldn't hide the worry in his voice. The human sighed.

'Just one of those days...' It was enough for Black to know what was up. He retreated into the kitchen knowing exactly what would perk them up. Blue watch him slip off but decided to sit next to Wolf.

'Want to talk about it?' He asked with a smile. The human looked up at him, sighed and gave him a small smile.

'It's nothing to worry about, little Rabbit.' They reasured him. 'Just some new folks that needed to be taught who's in charge at the bar...' Blue pulled a face.

'You got into a fight?' The human laughed. Blue mentally facepalmed himself. Of course it would mean they fought. 'Sorry, stupid question...' He felt a warm hand cup his cheek and he saw a tired grin tug on Wolf's face. 

'A little, but I appreciate the thought~' They purred. 'How was your day?' They asked with a smile. Blue smiled back, lights shining.

'Oh it was great! Black says I'm really improving with my battle tactics, Killer and Dust really encouraged me too!' Wolf nodded with a smile. 

'Sounds like a good day.' They hummed. The kittens jumped up on the couch to nestle themselves on the warm body laying there. 'Oh no, your kids are attacking me, aaahhh....' Wolf chuckled, making Blue giggle. The little fuzzballs purred, kneeding while making themselves comfortable on Wolf. 'You know I'm doomed to lay here now, right?' They questioned Blue looking at him. He faked a pout.

'Aaawww... And here I was wanting to ask you if we could practice hunting...' Wolf gave him a tired smile. 

'Could...' They grinned, 'After a little catnap~' Blue lightly smacked them with a pillow for that pun.

'Have a drink before you do.' Black spoke, coming out of the kitchen with a mug. Wolf smiled tiredly at him. 

'Thanks, Starlight.' They replied, trying to get up without disturbing the kittens. They take the mug, taking a swig of that sweet drink Black made them. 'If you weren't married already I would have asked you to marry me.' They hummed. Black chuckled.

'Unfortunately for you I am~' He remarked, he gave them a kiss on the head though. 'And I should check if that husbone of mine hasn't burned down the house.' He gave Blue a kiss on the head too, making the little berry smile. 'Call when you need me.' He grinned taking his leave. Wolf drank the hot chocolate and laid back down with a sigh. 

'Wake me in an hour or so, we can play chase after, okay?' Blue nodded seeing how weary the human looked. It wasn't even a minute after closing their eyes that they had fallen asleep. The little berry quietly went to the crafting corner to sit down and continue his knitting until Wolf would wake up.  
It was getting dark by the time Wolf and Blue were ready for their little game. They were out on the porch doing warm ups. 'Alright, so you're the hunter today,' Wolf started, Blue nodded. 'game's over when you catch me or when the safeword is called or when it gets too dangerous to be out.' Blue nodded again. 'Good, start counting ~' They grinned taking off. Blue giggled, counting to five before starting the chase. The rush of the hunt was already getting to him as he excitedly tried to slow Wolf down so he could capture them. The human still managing to slip through cracks of his defense. 'Nice try!' They called back, encouraging Blue. The little skeleton blushed, trying again. Almost but again they slipped through, slipping off into the darkness. He could still hear their footsteps thumping on the dirt. Following his hearing he followed them. The moon showing him glimpses of Wolf passing the slivers of light they cast down. The forest was alive that night, watching Blue be the hunter going after prey. He felt great, the adrenaline urging him to try a little harder... Run a little faster... Catch the human he was chasing... It was all so exciting~ Especially considering he could ask anything he wanted if he did, motivating him a little more. The were nearing the Orchard, they just had to pass the lake... He could trap them there. Blue grinned at himself, thinking off what he wanted to ask from Wolf. 'Shit!' He suddenly heard them exclaim. 'Soup!' He watched confused as Wolf diverted their direction after exclaiming the safeword. His gaze followed the direction they headed, sockets growing wide as he saw what they were running to... There washed on the shore of the lake, carressed by the gentle light of the Moon and being eyed by the many predators... Lay none other than his friend Dream...


	18. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream's life is on the line. Will Blue be able to help and protect him?

They rushed into the bedroom, laying the battered starchild down on the bed. 'Get me a bowl of warm water and a towel!' Wolf ordered Blue, the little berry hurrying off to get the requested items. His soul was beating in his ribcage, he was worried. He was worried sick about his friend. The black tar like substance coating his bones looked awefully familiar.... He filled a bowl with warm water and the towel, rushing back with them. Wolf had the first aid kit out already and was in the process of undressing the injured Dream. The goop was even stuck to his ribcage... Blue averted his sockets, holding the bowl as the human carefully cleaned up the other skeleton. 'He's lucky...' They whispered. 'It didn't get to his soul...' Blue gave them a worried look, his sockets burned. He wanted to cry... Wolf looked at him, giving him a soft smile and patted his skull. 'He'll be fine.... But he has one hell of a recovery to go...' There was a concerned frown on their face that brought shivers to Blue's spine. It was an expression that didn't spell much good...

'Really?' He carefully asked. Voice barely above a whisper. 'W-will he really be okay?...' He grabbed onto Wolf's sleeve. The human looked at him. Then gently pulled him into their embrace, rubbing his spine in a soothing manner. Blue nuzzled their neck stiffling a sob.

'He will... But... He might need a little help...' Wolf sighed. 'And I don't think the person best to help him will be so willing to do so...' Blue's grip tightened, his sockets gliding over to the resting Dream. One side of his body was covered in black... With pulsing, purple crack-like markings running along it. He could feel the tears well up.

'I-I don't want him to die...' He spoke with a sob. 'Please Wolf, don't let him die...' He whimpered, holding onto them like they were the last line of salvation. They sighed again, kissing the side of his skull. 

'Come on, let's get him something clean to wear...' The little berry tightened his grip alittle more, needing a little more time to compose himself. Eventually he let go, watching the human go into their closet to pull out a fresh set of clothing. They hand him the set and he dressed Dream in the clean clothes. The human knelt down beside the bed, Blue eyed the little box and collar in their hands. 

'Please don't...' He whispered looking at Wolf. He knew what that collar ment. They looked him dead in the socket.

'Rather have the others try and murder him?' They asked. Blue stared at them. He knew they would as soon as they found out... Or atleast try... He looked down as the human put the collar around Dream's neck, snapping the lock shut. Blue then noticed them take a ring from the box. A black band with a small emarald stone, it resembled a rose with thorns... 

'Wh-what's that?' He asked, looking at Wolf. They didn't look at him, keeping their eyes on the ring in question.

'Something.... I hope will help him heal...' They responded. They took a deep breath and stood up. 'Keep a socket on your friend... I'm going to make some tea...' Before Blue could argue they had gone. The little skeleton looked at Dream, pulled up a chair and watched him in case he got worse. 

\-----------

Wolf went down stairs, going into the kitchen to make tea. They were going throught the movements but their mind was racing, not noticing the figure behind them. A hand touched their shoulder and in a flash they pressed a knife on the person's neck. A heavy chuckle escaped Red holding up his hands in defense. 'Easy Wolf~ It's just me~' He purred, the human relaxed. Lowering the knife from Red's neck. His boney digits gently brushed their hand, taking the knife. 'Heard tonight's been rough from Grillbz, guess it was worse than he thought...' There was a concerned frown on his skull. Wolf shook their head.

'It's not... *sigh* It's not because of work, Red...' They responded. He gently squeezed their shoulder.

'Wanna talk about it?' He asked but before Wolf could react Fell's voice cut in.

'They better!' He growled with a playful smirk, striding over. 'I want them at their best!' He tilted their chin with a finger, softly kissing them. The tall skeleton had been worried. A soft chuckle escaped his human as they looked up at him. He saw the dark circles under their eyes. Without another word he picked them up and carried them to the sofa, sitting down with them. Red grinned rolling his lights, finishing what Wolf had started. 'Talk to me, Kitten... Has that asshole worked you too hard?' He asked in a softer tone. Wolf shook their head.

'No, it's not that... Work was... As usual...' They responded, cupping Fell's cheekbone. 'I uhm... I found a new pet on the lake shore but... *sigh* I'm not sure how the others will react to his presence...' Fell raised a sharp eyebone at Wolf, there was an excited glint in his sockets. He leaned over his human, pressing them into the soft couch as a smirk curled on his fangs. 

'And who is going to train this new pet, hhhmmm~?' He purred. Wolf stared at him before starting to giggle. 

'Blue, mostlikely~' They smiled, kissing Fell. 'It's his friend afterall...' They patted the grumpy skeleton's chest. 'So no playing for you~...' They murmured, feeling Fell lightly grumble. Red came in with the tea. 

'A friend, huh? Who?' Red asked, handing them a cup of tea. Wolf gratefully took it. 

'Dream.' They answered, making Red spit out his tea.

'WHAT?!' He roared in shock, getting an annoyed look from Fell and simple nod from Wolf. 'Does Nightmare know!? He's gonna explode if he finds out!' He looked concerned.

'Don't worry, I'll call him after their meeting... He gets pissy when I interrupt.' They stared at Red. 'Speaking off... Weren't you supposed to be there?' Wolf asked raising an eyebrow. Red started sweating, giving them a guilty chuckle. He was skipping... Wolf shook their head looking at the clock. It shouldn't take them much longer... They drank their tea slowly, picking up their phone when they finished it. 

'Hello, hello~' Dust chimed picking up. 'Ya reached Nightmare's castle, what's your business?' Wolf could practically hear his smirk. 

'Hey Dusty,' they responded, sounding more tired than intended. 'Can you get Nightmare? We may have a problem....' Dust hummed.

'Sure, gotta untangle him from Killer anyway~' He answered looking at the goopy skeleton choking the life out of the other. 'Hey boss! Wolf's calling! They wanna speak with ya!' Nightmare glared at Dust, who held the phone up at him with a grin. A growl passed his teeth as he dropped Killer and stomped over. It was rare for Wolf to call, usually they would have left a message with Dust. He gave the other another glare, making him grin even wider. Nightmare snatched the phone. 

'What?!' He snapped having zero patience. He heard some rustling on the background before Wolf's tired voice came through.

'Hey Night...' They responded, ignoring his agitated state. 'I got some good news and some bad news... But it's a problem either way...' Nightmare shifted. Something was up...

'What's the bad news?' He asked, foot tapping on the floor. It better be bad news.

'Your brother is here.' Nightmare tensed, clenching his teeth and strangling the phone. 'The good news is he'll be out of comission for a while... You've got free game destroying whatever unmarked universe you please...' The human continued. 

'And why is my brother with you??' Nightmare asked, tentacles twitching in annoyance. The other skeletons looked at each other worried, taking a step back from Nightmare. There was silence on the other end but as soon as Nightmare wanted to snap at them their voice came through.

'Your brother tried to steal the core of this verse.' They growled. Nightmare's eye widened in surprise. He knew the core of the verse was covered in a thick layer of negative energy, one of the reasons Nightmare decided to keep that verse around. It fed him without him having to do anything. The tension left his body, now just being confused.

'Why?' He asked without thinking. Wolf bit their lip on the other end. They were... Hesitating to answer Nightmare's question. They let out a sigh. 

'Because he probably thought the 'Core' would get you back to him.' They stated. Shock expressed itself on the midnight skeleton's face, uneasy went through the group. 'He must have been desperate enough to try and get it despite the negative barrier... ' Wolf was upset, He could feel that. 'It affected him worse than I thought so now he's resting in my bed... Thought you'd like to keep him.' Nightmare was silent. That crafty human... 

'And what if I don't?' He asked, guessing their answer.

'I have a cute new pet to train.' Nightmare rolled his eye light ... Predictable... He let out a long sigh.

'Fine,' He growled. 'We'll keep him around until I get bored.' He grinned looking at the rest. 'Then he can play with the rest~' He heard a soft amused chuckle. 

'Alright, see you guys later.' Wolf sighed. 'Have fun with your destruction~' They ended the call. Nightmare hung up and stood there for a moment with a frown on his face. His crew giving each other worrying glances, deciding asking what's up would be suicide at that moment. But then Nightmare cackled, giving them a wide amused grin. Their curiosity starting to burn in their skull.   
Wolf leaned into Fell, the tall skeleton wrapping his arms around them. Red gave them an expectant look, motioning for them to spill the beans. 'He's a little upset... But he didn't explode... Think he was more surprised Dream did something so reckless...' Red shrugged and nodded. 

'Dun think anyone would geuss he'd try and get a core from an AU...' Red settled next to his brother and Wolf. 'Why'd he go for it anyway, huh? Whatcha hiding there?' Red asked with a grin and Wolf answered without hesitation.

'A golden apple.' They rubbed their face in annoyance. 

'WHAT?!' Red yelled, jolting Wolf from their spot. Fell gave him a glare. 'A golden apple?! You know what happens if Nightmare finds out?!' The human gave him an annoyed look. 

'I'd be homeless.' They responded, a devious grin curling on their face. 'And harressing Nightmare at his castle that it's his fault.' Fell lightly squeezed them.

'I'd never let you go homeless.' He interjected. A smirk curling on his face. 'You may live in my dungeon~' A soft chuckle escaped his human, their soft hands patting his cheekbones. 

'Aw Sunny, that's so nice of you~ Would you keep me company though? Or do I have to be lonely~?' He purred and kissed their head. Red rolled his lights with a grin. 'I should start cooking something for the little rabbit and his friend...' Fell shifted.

'No, you rest. I'll make dinner.' He put them next to Red on the sofa, stood up and disappeared into the kitchen. Red leaned back with them, patting their knee.

'I wouldn't mind having you live with us... It would be closer to Fellbz anyway...' A half-hearted grin tugged on the humans lips.

'You know he'd abuse that knowledge by calling me in for the smallest things.' Red grinned, of course the fire elemental would. He curled up next to Wolf, wrapping his arm around their shoulders.

'You could always tell him you're to busy fucking me~' He purred in a whisper. A giggle escaped Wolf, Red liked them better with a grin. 'Ya know I dun mind sharing a bed with ya~' The human shook their head, kissing Red's cheek.

'I know.... But I don't want to ruin your chances with Classic...' Red's grin faltered, burying his face in their neck.

'... Afraid I already did...' He muttered. 'Date didn't go too well...' Wolf said nothing, just pulled the underfeller into a hug. He could smell the forest on their skin. They stayed like that for a moment. The sound of Fell cooking in the kitchen and the warmth of each other the only comfort they needed. It almost lulled both to sleep... But Fell dropped a plate, it clattered loudly causing him to curse up a storm. His skull popped around the corner.

'Remind me I owe you a new plate.' He stated. The smell of his home cooking filled the living room as he came out with two plates. 'They're in your room, yes?' He asked, the human confirming with a nod. 'Then I'll deliver it to them.' He turned heel and marched upstairs to Wolf's bedroom. Blue was surprised to see him but grateful for the dinner. Dream still hadn't woken up and it looked like he wouldn't for a while. Blue shifted worried, what if he'd never wake up? Seeing the worry on Blue's face prompted Fell to pat him on the shoulder. 'Don't worry,' He spoke. 'Just give him time.' The smaller skeleton looked up at him and gave him a grateful nod.

'Thanks Fell...' He muttered, having a bite of the dinner he brought. 'I'll keep watch... Could you get Wolf to rest? They... They're still tired from work...' Fell chuckled.

'Don't worry, I'll drag them off to bed~' He promised leaving Blue to his guard duty. The tall skeleton made his way downstairs, looking at the cuddling pair on the sofa. He could see the human dozing off so he grinned, striding over and scooping them up. 

'What the fuck, Sunshine?' They glared at the back of his skull as he slung them over his shoulder. 

'I'm taking you to bed~' He grinned, striding to the playroom. Red lazily followed him, watching his brother throw the human on the bed. 'Strip.' Fell commanded, kicking off his boots and pulling off his shift and pants. Wolf groaned watching him.

'I'm too tired to play, Sunshine...' They grumbled. Fell had none of it, grinning as he 'helped' them strip. Red had a chuckle, kicking off his shoes and jacket. Sliding under the covers left of Wolf, wedging them between him and Fell. 

'I know, Kitten. Now shush and sleep.' The tall skeleton softly growled, kissing their forehead. 'Or I will take advantage of your lack of energy~' He felt a soft punch to his ribs and the human grumble, their breathing evening out after a few minutes. The night passed quietly, the shift of the bed waking up both Underfellers as Wolf wiggled free from their grasp. 'Where do you think you're going, Kitten?' Fell grumbled sitting up rubbing his sockets.

'Food.' Wolf simply stated shuffling out of the room in nothing but their underwear. Neither skeleton complained about the view. It didn't take them long to follow, Red taking a seat at the table and Fell making some coffee. The bacon started to sizzle in the hot pan, Wolf flipped them and added the eggs. 'I should check up on our little rabbit and guest...' They yawned, Red snorted giving them a look up and down. 

'In your underwear?' He asked with a chuckle. Wolf hummed giving the pan a shake so the eggs and bacon didn't stick to it. 

'I don't see why not? It's my house.' They stated, plating up the freshly cooked eggs and bacon. Their stomach growled since they hadn't eaten the night before. Fell looked at them annoyed.

'You didn't eat dinner again?' He accused them. 'Sit your ass down and eat. I'll take care of the rest.' Wolf opened their mouth to argue but the growl and glare told them enough to know Fell was serious. 'Honestly human, you need to take better care of yourself.' The tall skeleton ranted. 'You'll make me look like a bad owner.' Wolf shot Red a silent amused glance taking a bite from their breakfast. The shorter skeleton chuckled sipping the freshly made coffee Fell had made. 

'We did kinda drag them off to bed before they could.' He smirked. ' So it's kinda your fault~' Fell gave him the evil eye, not being able to deny it.

'No breakfast for you.' He growled, then looked at his human. 'And don't you dare give him yours!' Wolf just bursted out in laughter.

'Remember the last time you forbade me to do anything?' They purred amused, mischievous glint in their eye as they picked up a bite of bacon and egg offering it to Red. 'I fucked Red so hard he couldn't move for 3 days~' Fell's skull turned a bright red out while the shorter skeleton took the bite from them. 

'Shit, that was a great time~' Red added, grin widening seeing his brother getting increasingly more annoyed with them. The tall skeleton turned of the stove, tossed the utensils to the side before striding over to both of them and dragging them back to the play room. 

'Guess I'll have to 'correct' you both, this time~' He cackled, locking them all in the room for 'punishment'.   
Blue had stayed awake the whole night watching Dream. The little starchild peacefully slumbered but it didn't look like he was getting better... Blue's sockets were heavy with sleep but he refused to give in. The sun was already peeking through the curtains and with the light cast the purple markings on Dream looked worse... The worried skeleton fidgeted, hands shaking from worry and lack of sleep. A big yawn escaped him and he stretched, rubbing his face. A soft groan caught his attention and he held his breath seeing Dream stir. Tears formed in his sockets as the little skeleton opened his sockets.

'Dream!' Blue exclaimed happily, tears rolling down his cheeks. 'I'm so glad you woke up...' He whispered hugging Dream. 

'W-who are you?' Blue's heart fell, pulling back to look at the glazed over stare his friend was giving. One of the usually golden lights had turned a dark purple like the markings and his gaze was blank... Like he didn't remember Blue at all. The little rabbit swallowed hard.

'I'm... I'm Blue... Remember? I'm your friend...' He answered, voice a little shaky. Dream looked at him, cocking his head as a soft smile curled on his face.

'Nice to meet you Blue...' He responded. 'Sorry, I don't think I have ever met you...' He looked around getting a worried little frown. 'W-where am I? I-is my brother nearby?' He inquired. Blue felt cold, body now shaking. 'A-are you okay?' The little starchild asked worried. Blue flashed him a quick smile.

'Y-yeh! I'm just glad you're awake.' He told a little white lie. 'Nightmare is still out but he'll be back in the evening... Ehm, are you hungry? I... I could make you breakfast?' It didn't seem like Dream caught on the other was lying, nodding his skull. 

'I am a little peckish...' He replied. Blue flashed him a big grin getting up.

'Then wait here, I'll go make you some food!' The little blueberry exited the room, tears rolling down his cheeks as he stiffled a sob. His vision got blurry, nearly making him trip and stumble down the stairs. Had it not been for the strings catching him he would have ended on the floor hurting himself. 

'Geez, you look like shit... Why are you crying?' Error's glitched out voice asked. There was a concerned frown on his skull. Blue looked at him, dark circles and swollen tearstained sockets.

'E-error...' He managed before bawling his lights out. Error tensed, pulling the look alike doll out of the anti-void and handing it to Blue who promptly took it. Hugging it to his chest in a death grip. Error motioned to the sofa, sitting Blue down. 

'... What happened?' He questioned the blueberry gently. He had come baring news... But decided it could wait until Blue had calmed down. The little skeleton heaved a few sobs before spilling what had happened. How they found Dream injured on the lake shore, how he had kept watch all night and now that he was awake his friend didn't even recognise him. Error listened silently, feeling bad for his friend. With a shaky hand he gave Blue a pat on the shoulder before retracting his hand quickly. 'It will be fine...' He gave the shaking skeleton a smile. 'I'm sure he'll remember you sooner or later.' He got up. 'I'll make you some food and drink.' Blue looked up.

'B-but Dream...' Error shook his head.

'You ain't cooking in your state.' He stated. 'I'll make breakfast and you just owe me a favor after.' He grinned at the little rabbit and went off to the kitchen. Blue sat there, hugging the Error doll. His sockets heavy from sleep and crying... If he closed them now he'd fall asleep... The door to the playroom opened and Wolf walked out fully dressed. They saw the sad skeleton sitting on the sofa and immediately walked over. Scooping him up in their arms, the sudden jolt woke Blue up a little. 

'He's gotten worse?' They asked him worried. Blue shook his head and gave them the short version off the story. The human sighed and kissed his skull. 'You did well... It's time you get a little rest...' Error came from the kitchen carrying two plates of breakfast. Some simple buttered toast, fruit and a glass of milk. 'After a bite to eat...' The little blueberry ate and drank about half of it before the fatigue pulled him into a much needed rest. Wolf carried him upstairs with the other plate of breakfast. They laid him to rest in the lower bunk bed, kissing his skull as the soft pillows and blanket swept him away to dreamland. After making sure he was comfortable and warm they left to see their other guest.   
Dream had been dozing off, still a little fatigued by the incident. He propped himself up hearing the door open and glanced into it's direction expecting the other skeleton. But what greeted him was the sillhouet of a female holding a plate of breakfast and a glass of milk. 

'Bonds?' He asked softly. He wasn't sure because the way they dressed was funny and their hair was short. Wolf made their way over to the bed, noticing how Dream kept glancing around them to the door. 'W-where is...?' 

'The little blueberry is resting... He stayed up all night to guard you.' Wolf replied to him. 'Here, I brought you some breakfast... How are you feeling?' They asked examining Dream's dark marks. Dream took the plate of food and glass looking down at the food. 

'Tired... Like I have been swimming through mud...' He responded having a nibble from the toast. He looked up at the human. 'Where am I? Is Nightmare okay? Blue said he was out... Is he at our tree? He must be worried...' Dream fidgeted with the toast worry all over his face. 

'Nightmare is fine, you're at my place so be at ease and eat your breakfast....' The little star guardian nodded and ate the food handed to him. 'No pain? Headache, sore bones?' Wolf asked watching him. Dream hummed swallowing the last of his toast.

'My vision is a little blurred... And my head is heavy?' He answered thoughtfully. 'These strange purple markings hurt a little.. Like.. Like I've been burned...' He touched his arm gingerly, hissing slightly touching the marking. Wolf nodded and gave him a small smile.

'You should rest a little longer.' They spoke, picking up the dirty dishes. 'I'll need to go collect herbs to make you a soothing cream... So you'll be on your own for a little... I'll leave you a glass and jug of water incase you get thirsty...' They got up. 'It's best if you stay inside, my world isn't the most friendly and I'm afraid that in your current state you won't be able to defend yourself... So be good and rest as much as you can... Okay?' Dream nodded, settling back into the comfy sheets and letting his tiredness drift him back off to sleep. The skeletons downstairs looked at the human in anticipation as soon as they got down. 

'Well? How bad is it?' Red asked breaking the tense silence. By the worried frown it wasn't good.

'The negativity caused some serious damage... He says the marks feel like burns also... He seems to be stuck in the past...' They put the dishes in the sink and filling a jug with water. 'Hopefully it's just a temperary effect...' Straightening they looked at the rest. 'I need to go collect some herbs for medicine...' They didn't have to say anything more as Red waved his hand to stop them.

'We'll guard the house and make sure it doesn't burn until you return.' He grinned. 'We'll be good~' His good guy act got him a chuckle from the human as they went up to give Dream the water before they left. Nothing really eventful happened during Wolf's absence. Red played a few games, Error sat down for a round of crochet while Fell needed to leave for his duty. Even after the human got home and started their task of grinding up the herbs to make the cream all was quiet. Blue woke up a little before dinner, making his way to Wolf's room to see how Dream was. The starchild was still sleeping so Blue closed the door and made his way down stairs. 'Morning little Rabbit~' Red grinned getting a sleepy murmur in return. 

'What are you doing?' He yawned looking at the table covered in herbs.

'I'm making a cream to help sooth the marks on Dream's body.' Wolf answered. 'Feel better?' the inquired. Blue nodded, yet he was still looking somber... 'Hey, he'll get better. His memory is probably a little scrambled from the stunt he pulled... He's gonna need a little time remembering everything.' The words brought Blue a little comfort. 'What do you want for dinner?' A small smile spread on the little skeleton's face.

'Can we have stirfry?' He asked. 'With crispy chicken?' Wolf chuckled and patted his skull. 

'Of course~' Blue smiled, joining Red and Error in the living room. Rain started tapping gently against the windows, the sound relaxing the worried little skeleton. He watched Red play, the sound of the rain getting heavier and heavier... It sounded like a storm was coming... The front door opened, Nightmare, Killer and Dust stepped in closing the door behind them. They were wet to the point of getting soaked. They didn't look too happy about it. 

'There's a pretty heavy storm heading this way.' Killer called out, brushing of some raindrops. 

'There's towels in the closet next to the door and dry clothes in the bathroom. I'll put on the water for tea.' Wolf's voice answered from the kitchen. Nightmare didn't care about the wet clothes, striding into the kitchen and leaving a trail of black goop. He looked at the human cooking dinner, making tea and what looked like a herbal burn cream... His eye narrowed.

'Well?' He demanded, watching Wolf pour them a cup of tea.

'Negativity burns and temperary memory loss...' They answered. A large crack of thunder made the house vibrate, it was followed by an earsplitting scream. 

'NIGHTMAAARRREEEEE!!!!' The midnight skeleton could feel the familiar dread of his brother. The taste sweeter than ever before... Tempting him to see the quivering mess with his own socket. Another crash of thunder was all he needed to give in. The sweet terror dripping from Dream too much for Nightmare to resist. He looked at the trembling skeleton hiding in a blanket, whimpering, crying Nightmare's name. Dream looked up slowly, revealing the light that had turned purple. Nightmare studied him and the purple markings until another loud thunderstrike drove Dream into his arms. He could feel his brother shaking, words a frantic gibberish as he tried to ask everything in one go. Nightmare grinned, enjoying the sweet, sweet terror coming from Dream. 'Nightmare..' He whimpered. 'N-nightmare...' Dream's skull ached with the worst headache he ever had and soul beating from being absolutely terrified. He clung onto his brother, remembering everything that happened. He wanted to make things right... Another loud thunderstrike frightened him, his body jolting and his soul clenched tightly. His lights rolled into the back of his skull and he went limp in his brother's arms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I have also 2 comics I'm working on so I kinda forgot to write Oops~  
Also there's a pandemic and you'd think I'd have more time but no... I still have to work because I work at a gas station -w-  
I did have a lot more fic ideas tho so that's good?  
We'll see if I have the concentration for another long story after this one 8D


	19. That's what you get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group discuses what to do with the little starchild that fell into their lap~

Nightmare just stood there... Dream limp in his arms... And it didn't hurt? Was it because of the negativity stuck on Dream's body? A grin worked itself on his face. He could do whatever he wanted with his little brother now~ Tentacles slowly curling around Dream's legs, stroking the smooth bone and working their way up. A soft whimper came from the unconscious skeleton, Nightmare could feel him shiver against his chest. There was a wide grin on his face, sneaking his tentacle up Dream's shorts. A soft mewl fell from the starchild's mouth, shuddering at the naughty appendage stroking his pubis. The midnight skeleton could feel his leg tremble in his grip. Magic snapped in the air, Nightmare's tentacle now gliding over the newly formed parts. He was surprised... He never thought his brother would be this... Wet~ The huge grin plastered on his face ever growing. The small whimpers, soft moans and raspy gasps Dream made while his brother teased his sensitive pleasure bean. Nightmare sauntered his way to the bed, continuing his teasing as he lay Dream back on the bed. His brother's hips rolling to add pressure to which the midnight skeleton decided it was enough and pulled back. Leaving a heated and whimpering Dream to deal with it on his own.  
The lightning and thunder had settled, only the heavy rain remained. The heavy drops pattered on the roof of the porch. Wolf sat outside, listening to the rain beating down on the porch roof. They heard the back door open and close followed by a dip on the couch they sat on. They glanced to the side, Dust held out a steaming mug of tea. The human took it from his hand taking a sip of the hot beverage. They sat in silencefor a while... Just listening to the rain pitter-pattering on the awing.

'You're upset...' Dust finally muttered. 'Go on, don't bottle it up...' He was willing to let them rant... Wolf snorted, he was using their words against them.

'Ugh, what was he thinking?! Pulling such a stunt without proper preparation or equipment?! He KNOWS negativity will hurt him... Was he REALLY that desperate??' Dust fiddled with his mug.

'Probably...' He responded taking another swig. 'Why else try and steal a verse core?' He shrugged glancing at the human. They sighed leaning back into the sofa. Worry was written all over their face. Dust studied them, usually they didn't show any cracks of feeling on their face... At least not these kinds.. There had only been one other instance he had seen it before... It was a memory of both pain and comfort. He looked at the old wooden planks that made up the porch. 'You have that look on your face again...' He softly spoke. Wolf glanced over at him silently. 'That time... When I thoughtyou'd finish off what the dogs started...' Wolf's eyes soften. 'You had the same look in your eyes when you wrapped me up in your cloak and took me back here...' Dust remembered that screw up like it happened yesterday... He still had nightmares about that event and usually ended up scrubbing his pelvis painfully raw after... He couldn't remember how those dogs caught him but he could still feel their claws all over his body... Their dirty cocks forcing their way into his holes, swelling and spilling into him... He shuddered, feeling dirty all over again... He felt Wolf hook their pinky in his, grounding him back to reality. He had been left for dead... To freeze in the cold snow of Snowdin Forest... Dust had resigned himself to that fate... But it seemed fate had other plans... The human had found him and from his earlier encounters he was sure they would finish the job or torture him even more... But instead the first thing they did was wrapping his bones in their warm cloak... He could feel their body heat warming him up as they carried him. The rest was a blur... He vaguely remembered them cleaning him up and tending his wounds. Next thing he knew he was back in his room at Nightmare's castle with Killer hovering over him...

'Well yeh... I worried about you... What they did isn't something I tolerate...' Dust laughed.

'Oh, so that's why I found their flayed pelts on my bed~?' He grinned, lights glinting amused. Wolf snorted, grinning.

'Hey! Nightmare helped!' They chuckled dirtily. Both laughed, the mood lightening up a little. '... Thanks, Dust... I appreciate your help...' The murderous skeleton shrugged.

'I kinda owe it to ya...' He hummed. 'For you know... Saving my ass and letting us use your place as hotel?' There was a small smile in the grin on his face. Wolf just smiled, getting up ready to head back in.  
Killer was occupying himself playing with the kittens. He wiggled a laser pen around, watching amused as the little kittens tried to catch the red dot. Red minded the stove, waiting for Wolf to return to start plating up dinner. Blue and Error sat in the corner, talking. 

'I got some news~' The glitchy skeleton spoke. Blue looked at him. The little rabbit wasn't sure if he wanted to know... But decided it would be better if he did. It might give him the closure he needs to forget about his brother. 'Your brother was spotted in the Capital.' Blue frowned. The Capital? What would Papy do there? Didn't he always tell Blue he hated that place? 'Uuunnfortunately I wasn't able to find out where he was heading... Your Papyrus is pretty slippery.' Error watched his little friend. His face scrunched up in deep thought, as to figure out what to do with the information.

'.... How was he?' Blue asked softly. Error had only seen glimpses of the orange hoodie wearing brother. He had looked a little tired but otherwise... Just fine...

'... He seemed okay. Maybe a little more tired than usual...' Error answered. He could see the hurt and anger on Blue's face. '... Do you want mini me?' He offered already opening a portal to grab the plush. Blue shook his head.

'No... I didn't really expect much... I've been here for more than a month now... He should have been looking for me already if he'd cared...' Blue stood up, a bitter smile on his features. 'Dinner will be ready soon, let's eat.' He turned and marched to the table. Error rubbed the back of his neck, following him silently. The group was a little quieter than usual at the table. Plates, glasses and cutlery softly clattered on the wooden table as they passed the food along. Nightmare made his way down stairs, wide grin on his face but deep in thought. Killer moved a chair so the midnight skeleton could take a seat. The group looked at him, waiting for his reaction.

'What?!' Nightmare growled annoyed. 

'Sooo~' Killer grinned. 'How's the little munchkin~?' He teased. 'Did you take a bite out of him already~?' Nightmare glared at him, tentacle ready to strangle the life out of the offender. 

'Not at the table.' Wolf stated with a sigh. 'We'll talk after dinner.' They took a bite out of their stirfry. Nightmare shifted looking at his plate.

'I'd prefer if we'd do it now over later.' He stated. 'Is there any chance Dream will heal from his... Injuries?' He questioned looking at the human. They shrugged.

'Probably. With a lot of rest and care it should take about 6 months... Unless you help him and absorb the negativity. Then he could be better in a few days...' They smirked at the goopy skeleton. 'But I doubt that's what you want~' They were right in that. Nightmare practically had him where he wanted... No other star sanses to help him either. He glanced over at Blue who was picking at his food. He seemed absentminded, not paying attention at all... He would be the only one who could help Dream considering what they had done to Ink... The memory made Nightmare fuzzy inside. He took a bite from the dinner before him, it tasted like a small victory for him. A small key slid his way. It was golden and star-shaped. 'It's from the lock on the little pet's collar... I think it's best you keep hold of it.' There was a little smirk on the human's face. They were still angry... Nightmare could feel it... Giving him the key was a statement. Nightmare now held the power to release Dream... And it kept Blue from freeing Dream. He could only imagine the punishment Wolf had in order for his brother... A small shiver went down his spine having heard of their more... Sadistic nature~ Considering this was his brother however they wouldn't go full out... He picked up the small key with a twisted curl in his grin.

'Thank you~' He purred. 'I'll leave him here, play with him as you please. I don't care.' The small group looked at him, crooked grins turning onto their faces. Blue looked at them, shivers running down his spine. He had to do something... He glanced over to Wolf, they were looking at him from the corner of their eyes. They were waiting for him to make a move... It gave him a boost of courage. He slammed his hands on the table, the loud bang getting the attention of the others. 

'I care.' Blue nearly growled. 'I'll take him. And if anyone has a problem with that they can suck my dick!' The group was silent for a moment until Killer let out something akin of a proud noise.

'Aaaww~ You're standing up for something!' He grinned proudly. 'I'm proud of you~ For that I promise we won't be to rough with your little friend~' The rest of the table agreed, giving Blue a proud nod. Blue could feel his cheekbones heat up a little as a blush crept on his face. Dust patted his shoulder with a chuckle. 

'So you're promising us you'll be responsible for our little pet~?' Wolf cut through the banter, the table once again falling silent. Blue gulped, they were giving him an intense stare. He knew that look... He could guess were this was going but... He couldn't back down. No. He WOULDN'T back down. He gave the human a determined look and nodded. 

'Yes.' He answered, keeping his voice from shaking. 'I'll take responsibility for Dream.' He stated. The human nodded with a satisfied grin.

'Very well~ Now that is settled let's finish dinner.' They responded, taking a bite from their food. Dinner was mostly quiet, just some banter between Red and Dust on a game they were stuck at. Error and Killer washed up after dinner, Nightmare settled in his nook to read while Red, Blue and Dust sat on the sofa to watch some tv. Red handed Blue an ice pack, the other frowned at it.

'You know you're in trouble, right?' Red chuckled looking at Blue. The smaller looked at him confused.

'Mweh?' He uttered confused looking at him. Red snorted, nodding his skull to the human striding up to them. They were holding a paddle in their hand. Blue chuckled nervously leaning into Red. 'I'm in trouble.' He squeaked, trying to get away.

'Red!' Wolf growled, the Underfeller catching Blue bent over his lap and trapping him there. Blue struggled to get free, flailing his arms and legs feeling his shorts get tugged down to expose his butt. -SMACK!- The paddle slapped harshly against his ass making him yelp. 'Better count to 25, little Rabbit~ Or I'm adding 2 more for each missed one!' Wolf growled. Blue knew how this punishment worked, hastily crying out '1!' before the next stroke hit his buttocks. The human had a steady pace but their strokes were harsh. Blue could feel the sting run through his legs, making his hiss and gasp out his counting. He could feel Nightmare's amused eye watching. Along with the sting being somewhat pleasurable he couldn't help feeling his magic rousing. 

' Ahn! 2-24!... Hah! 20... 25!' He cried, falling limp in Red's lap. Tears had welled up in his sockets from the sting of the paddle. Red loosened his grip, rubbing Blue's back with a soft chuckle. The little skeleton could feel the rumble. Wolf's warm hand gently massaged his bruised ass.

'Good boy~' They cooed, slightly soothing the stinging pain. Blue softly whimpered, hiding his face. 'I wonder if the little starbean will be as good as you~' The human hummed. Blue shot up. 

'W-what?! No!' He cried out at them. Wolf blinked at him. 'He's hurt! You.. You can't!' He yelled. the human sharply raised an eyebrow, scowling at him. 

'You think I'd let him off, little Rabbit?' Blue gulped, shivering, remembering who he was dealing with. He cast his sockets down.

'No..' He answered meekly. He'd have to turn up his submissiveness now. 'P-please let me take his place?...' He pleaded, looking up with the best puppy eyes he could master. Letting those tears that welled up a little earlier work their magic. 'P-please?... Just this once?...' Wolf stared at him as they took a firm hold of his chin. A shiver of arousal went down Blue's spine staring back into those predatory eyes. ' As... As my responsibility?' He breathed, hoping he was convincing enough. Wolf growled, letting go.

'Playroom. NOW.' Blue squirmed, getting up and hastily making his way to the playroom. He couldn't let Dream endure whatever Wolf had in store... Not in the state he was right now... Taking the punishment himself was the best option at the moment... He jolted slightly, hearing the door behind him close. 'Strip.' The human demanded, running their nail over Blue's spine. The little rabbit did as he was told...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being super slow but my concentration is all over the place and I hate it .A.  
I'll slowly keep updating so thank you for reading so far and being so patient with me <3  
I appreciate all the kudos and comments I get <3  
Also I feel this chapter is a little shorter than the others... Sorry for that :'D


End file.
